Der letzte Kampf
by Rebilein
Summary: oder 'Gegensätze ziehen sich an bzw. aus' Lasst euch überraschen BEENDET
1. Die Charaktere

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

  

Hier hab ich erst einmal die **Charakterbeschreibungen**. Mit der Zeit werden mehr dazukommen. Also es könnte sich lohnen, hier mal des öfteren vorbei zu schauen ^^
  

Sora @----
  

  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

  

**

-Die Charaktere-

**
  

  

  

  

  


**01 - Harry**

  

Alter: 17
Haarfarbe: schwarz
Augenfarbe: grün
Größe: 1,85 m
  

Harry ist nun im 7. Schuljahr. Er ist immer noch genauso wie immer - innerlich.
Äußerlich hat er sich schon sehr verändert. Er ist jetzt ziemlich groß und schlank, trägt enge Klamotten. Kein Wunder also, wenn sich ein bestimmter jemand in ihn verliebt *fg*
  

  

  

  


**02 - Draco**

  

Alter: am Anfang noch 16, dann aber 17
Haarfarbe: Blond
Augenfarbe: Sturmgrau
Größe: 1,77 m
  

Draco is mir glaub ich etwas zu sehr OOC geworden, sorry. Aba ich mag ihn so wie er is. *g*
Ok, jetzt aba genug geredet, bei Draco hat sich so einiges verändert. Auch er ist gewachsen, aber etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als Harry. Auch er ist ziemlich schlank und trägt enge Kleidung, weswegen Pansy (. *nicht leiden kann*) total auf ihn abfährt und ihn nervt.
Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr benutzt er kein Haargel mehr, wodurch seine Haare jetzt einfach herunter hängen.
Innerlich hat er sich mehr als nur verändert, aber das erfahrt ihr erst, wenn ihr die FF lest *fg*
  

  

  

  


**03 - Ron**

  

Alter: 17
Haarfarbe: Rot
Augenfarbe: keine Ahnung, ehrlich ^^" Wenns jemand weiß, immer her damit *g*
Größe: 1,86 m
  

Ron ist immer noch Harrys bester Freund. Er hat seit den Ferien eine Freundin. Wer das ist?
Ich glaube, ich könnt es euch schon denken. mehr davon in der FF.
  

  

  

  


**04 - Hermione**

  

Alter: ähm... 16????
Haarfarbe: braun
Augenfarbe: braun?
Größe: 1,70 m
  

Hermione wie sie leibt und lebt. Sie hat sich keinen deut verbessert (oder verschlechtert?). Immer noch hängt sie ziemlich viel über den Büchern und liest alles, was sie nur in ihre Hände bekommt. Doch längst sind Bücher und Lernen nicht mehr ihre einzige Leidenschaft. Ihr Herz hat sie schon verschenkt. 
  

  

  


**********************

  

  

  

So, das waren jetzt mal mehr oder weniger die Hauptpersonen. Weitere kommen natürlich noch.


	2. Act 1

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

Dies hier ist nun meine neue Fanfic. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, so einen Schei* zu schreiben. Das weiß ich meistens selbst nie. ^^ Naja, ich hör mal lieber auf zu quasseln und lass euch lieber lesen.^^
  

Sora @----
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

_Pairing:_ Kommt noch. ^^
  

_Widmung:_ **SilentRoses** und meine Betaleserin **Shiruy**
  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

**

-Act 1-

**
  

(Anm.: Der Anfang ist aus Dracos Sicht. Ich sag dann bescheid, wenn es in der Beobachterperspektive weiter geht^^)
  

Schlagartig wurde es still in der großen Halle. Die Tür flog auf und da stand er. Hochgewachsen, schlank, lange Beine, schwarze, wuschelige Haare, grüne, leuchtende Augen, eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Harry Potter, mein Engel.
Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, mein Engel. Harry Potter und ich, Draco Malfoy sind ein Paar. Natürlich wusste das niemand, noch niemand. Nicht einmal Harrys beste Freunde Hermione und Ron.
Ihr fragt euch, wie es soweit kommen konnte? Gut, ich werde euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen ....
  


**********************

  

Es begann Anfang des siebten und letzten Schuljahres. Harry stand alleine am Bahnhof Kings Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf seine Freunde Hermione und Ron. Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Aus dem einst schmächtigen, kleinen Jungen, war in den Sommerferien ein stattlicher 17-jähriger geworden. Schon im vorangegangenen Jahr konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass aus ihm mal ein gutaussehender junger Mann werden würde, doch _so_ gutaussehend hätte ich nicht gedacht. Er stand da, lässig an seinen Koffer gelehnt, den Käfig mit seiner Eule neben sich und schaute sich um. Die enge Bluejeans betonte seine schlanken, langen Beine, das enge, schwarze, ärmellose Shirt seinen atemberaubenden Oberkörper. Er hatte sich sehr verändert, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.
Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht, soweit ich das von meinem Platz aus erkennen konnte, der etwa 10 Meter von Harry entfernt lag. Den Grund für sein Lächeln erkannte ich schnell. Ein schlacksiger, rothaariger Junge und ein braunhaariges, schönes Mädchen kamen auf den schwarzhaarigen zu und fielen ihm, als sie endlich bei ihm ankamen, um den Hals ......
  

(Anm.: Ab hier ist es nicht mehr aus Dracos Sicht ^^)
  

Harry! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hermione löste die Umarmung auf und musterte den schwarzhaarigen eingehend. Gut siehst du aus, lächelte sie ihn an.
Danke Hermione. Und du bist so schön wie eh und je. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit und ließ Hermione erröten. Verlegen schaute sie zu Ron, der neben ihr stand und nun mit einer Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen schlug.
Na? Wie waren deine Ferien?
Wie immer Ron, wie immer. Du müsstest das doch wissen.
Verständnisvoll nickte Ron: Ja, ich versteh dich. Sorry, dass du nicht mit uns kommen konntest. Oder besser gesagt durftest.
Kopfschüttelnd winkte Harry ab. Ist nicht eure Schuld. Außerdem ist es unser letztes Jahr. Und dann zieh ich sowieso bei den Dursleys aus. Ich halt das dort keinen Tag länger aus.
Das ist ne gute Entscheidung, stimmte Ron zu und legte wie selbstverständlich einen Arm um Hermiones Taille.
Harry konnte nicht anders. Unverhohlen starrte er leicht verwirrt seine beiden besten Freunde an. Ihr seid zusammen? Seit wann?
Verlegen lächelte Hermione und lehnte sich gegen den rothaarigen. Seit Anfang der Ferien offiziell. Tut mir leid, dass wir es dir nicht gesagt haben, aber wir wollten dich überraschen.
Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas gefasst. Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden. Es freut mich und die Überraschung ist euch wirklich gelungen!
Ron schaute nun auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen herunter und seine Gesichtsfarbe konnte mit seiner Haarfarbe spielend mithalten.
Wie als wollte er vom Thema ablenken, sah er auf seine Uhr. Wir sollten so langsam einsteigen. Sonst fährt der Zug ohne uns ab.
Der 'Junge, der lebt' stieß sich leicht von seinem Koffer ab. Du hast recht. Los, suchen wir uns ein freies Abteil. Mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon nach seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig gegriffen und marschierte zielstrebig auf eine der unzähligen Türen zu.
Hinter ihm griffen nun auch Hermione und Ron zu ihrem Gepäck und folgten dem schwarzhaarigen in den Zug.
Schnell hatte sich ein leeres Abteil ziemlich am Ende des Zuges gefunden und Harry ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen. Wenig später saßen auch Ron und Hermione bei ihm und sie unterhielten sich über ihre Ferien.
Ich wünschte, du hättest mit uns kommen können, Harry. Hawaii war wirklich schön. schwärmte Ron und warf dabei seiner Freundin verliebte Blicke zu.
Der Zug hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in Bewegung gesetzt und fuhr Richtung Hogwarts. Entspannt lehnte sich Harry zurück und hörte aufmerksam seinen Freunden zu, bis schließlich jemand an die Abteiltür klopfte.
Draußen stand kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy, der nun die Tür öffnete.
Was willst du, Malfoy? fragte Harry barsch und setzte sich auf.
Kann ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen reden? Draco blickte Harrys Blick, doch in seinen Augen war Unsicherheit erkennbar.
Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht wieder etwas im Schilde führst? Ron blickte böse auf den blonden.
Niemand. Außerdem soll nur Harry mit kommen. Von euch will ich gar nichts, Wiesel!
Hey! Jetzt rei.... Ron wollte schon aufstehen und sich auf Draco stürzen, als Harry sich erhob.
Ist schon gut, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir irgend etwas tun will. Beschwichtigend sah er den rothaarigen an und wand sich dann zu Draco um. Dieser machte einen Schritt zurück, so dass er wieder auf dem Gang stand und Harry heraus kommen konnte. Der schwarzhaarige schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich und schaute den Slytherin fragend an, der etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er selber.
Nervös blickte Draco sich um, packte dann Harry am Arm und zog ihn den Gang entlang, bis sie zu einem noch leeren Abteil kamen, in das sie sich setzten.
Wieder blickte sich der blonde unruhig um und als er niemanden auf dem Gang entdecken konnte, schloss er die Tür und ließ sich aufatmend auf eines der Sitzpolster gegenüber Harry fallen. Dieser schaute ihn immer noch fragend an. Schließlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Draco von ihm wollte. Die Beine übereinander schlagend, lehnte er sich zurück und musterte den Slytherin.
Durchdringende sturmgraue Augen, blonde Haare, die ihm in Strähnchen ins Gesicht hingen, da er seit dem sechsten Schuljahr schon kein Gel mehr benutzte. Schlanke, lange Beine, einen nicht sehr muskulösen, doch recht ansehnlichen Oberkörper.
Draco hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien zu warten.
Also, Draco. Was willst du? Harrys Stimme klang ruhig und sanft. Aber auch fordernd. Er wollte endlich wissen, was dieser Junge von ihm wollte.
Ich will ... ich will dich warnen. Ich habe von meinem Vater gehört, dass der dunkle Lord einen neuen Angriff auf dich plant.
Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute ihn verständnislos an.
Und warum sagst du mir das? Ich meine, wir waren schon immer verfeindet. Woher also dieser Sinneswandel?
Der Slytherin senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht.
Es ist kein Sinneswandel. Es ist zu meinem eigenen Vorteil. Sozusagen als Rache meinem Vater gegenüber.
Dracos Stimme wurde immer leiser. Du musst wissen, ich habe mich geweigert, meinem Vater zu folgen und ein Death Eater zu werden.
Verblüfft schaute Harry in die sturmgrauen Augen des jüngeren. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Draco seinem Vater folgen würde.
Er hat mich dann des Hauses verwiesen. Sozusagen auf die Straße gesetzt. Ich hatte Glück, dass er nicht mehr gemacht hat. Das war vor etwa einer Woche.
Ungläubig versuchte Harry zu erkennen, was in dem kleineren Jungen vor sich ging. In dessen Augen las er zum einen Verzweiflung, aber auch etwas anderes, was er nicht deuten konnte.
Und wo warst du die letzte Woche? fragte der Gryffindor leise und blickte den anderen leicht besorgt an.
Draco schien das gesehen zu haben. Oh, macht sich der große Harry Potter etwa Sorgen um den Sohn eines Death Eaters, der ihm die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hat?
Es entstand eine kurze Pause, bis Harry schließlich antwortete: Ja. Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, ich mache mir Sorgen.
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry Potter sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte. Wieder senkte er den Kopf, lächelte etwas verlegen.
Ich habe mich in dieser Woche gut versteckt gehalten, fuhr er dann leise fort, nachdem mein Vater mir gedroht hatte, er würde mich entweder auf seine Seite bringen oder töten, hat mich die Panik gepackt und ich hatte mich versteckt. Traurig blickte er auf. Du glaubst mir nicht, hab ich recht? Ich ... ich würde gern ... unsere Streitereien begraben und ... Freundschaft mit ... dir schließen ... Den letzten Satz hatte er stockend und sehr leise hervor gebracht.
Harrys Augen wurden groß. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Wollte Draco Malfoy wirklich Frieden schließen? Oder war alles nur ein böser Trick von ihm? Er wusste es nicht. Aber ... wenn er recht überlegte, war dieser Gedanke gar nicht so absurd. Wenn er Freundschaft mit Draco schließen würde, würde er von dessen Angriffe nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Das machte die ganze Sache etwas angenehmer.
Harry blickte in Dracos Augen, die ihn ängstlich ansahen. Dann lächelte er und hielt ihm die Hand hin.
Ich finde, der Streit zwischen uns hat lange genug gedauert. Frieden?
Erleichterung machte sich in Dracos Gesicht breit, lächelnd nahm er Harrys Hand und schlug ein.
Frieden. Ich glaube, du hast recht. Aber er hätte nie sein müssen, hättest du meine Freundschaft im ersten Jahr nicht abgelehnt. Vorwurfsvoll sah Draco in zwei grün-funkelnde Augen.
Jetzt fang nicht davon an. Damals warst du auch ein Ekel.
Bin ich jetzt keines mehr? fragte der blonde und lächelte.
Nein. Du hast dich verändert. Das ist mir schon im letzten Jahr aufgefallen, erwiderte Harry, nachdem er eine kurze Zeit still war. Auch er lächelte.
Eine Weile waren beide still und saßen sich nur gegenüber, bis der Gryffindor schließlich die Stille brach: Eins wundert mich trotzdem. Warum willst auf einmal mit mir befreundet sein?
Verlegen starrte er neben sich auf das Sitzpolster, er wusste nicht, ob er Harry die Wahrheit sagen oder doch besser schweigen sollte. Aber wenn er wollte, dass der schwarzhaarige ihm vertraute, musste er wohl oder übel die Wahrheit sagen.
Weil ... weil ich Angst habe. Stille herrschte wieder im Abteil. Keiner sagte etwas. Na los, mach mich schon fertig! Schließlich kommt es nicht immer vor, dass ich Angst habe. Und dann auch noch vor dem eigenen Vater. So leise seine Stimme am Anfang gewesen war, als er die Wahrheit sagte, desto lauter wurde sie, als er weiter sprach.
Betrübt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das tun würde? Nein, Draco, anscheinend kennst du mich wirklich nicht sehr gut. Ich bin nicht wie andere, ich mache dich nicht fertig, denn es ist ganz normal Angst zu haben. Auch ich habe Angst, Angst davor, dass ich irgendwann keine Freunde mehr haben werde, dass ich irgendwann allein sein werde. Ganz allein. Traurig ließ der den Kopf hängen. Es mag vielleicht egoistisch klingen, aber ich habe wirklich davor Angst.
Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile.
Ich weiß, was du meinst, Harry. Mir geht es genauso. Nur ich bin es gewohnt, keine wirklichen Freunde um mich herum zu haben. Aber ... das möchte ich jetzt ein für alle mal ändern. Ich möchte nicht länger dein Feind sein.
Ungläubig aber auch glücklich schaute Harry den jüngeren an. Dann nickte er.
Dann lass uns ab jetzt Freunde sein und uns nicht mehr streiten. Einverstanden?
Draco lächelte erleichtert.
Schließlich stand Harry auf, sturmgraue Augen folgten seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen und blickten ihn dann fragend an. Wo willst du hin?
Harry drehte sich um. Zurück zu Hermione und Ron. Die werden sich schon Sorgen machen, wo ich so lange bleibe. Schulterzuckend legte er die Hand auf die Türklinke der Abteiltür und wollte sie gerade aufziehen, als sich eine feingliedrige Hand über seine legte. Verwundert blickte der schwarzhaarige erst auf die Hand, dann in das Gesicht, das nicht weit entfernt von seinem eigenen war und ihm tief in die Augen schaute. Nervosität und auch Angst waren in den grauen Augen des Slytherin zu erkennen.
Aufmunternd lächelte Harry und legte Draco die andere Hand auf die Schulter. Kommst du mit? Ich möchte gern, dass du dich mit den beiden verträgst. Etwas widerwillig zog der blonde seine Hand wieder zurück und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Verlegen nickte er. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... 
Mir macht es nichts aus. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie Ron und Hermione darauf reagieren werden. Das finden wir nur heraus, wenn du mitkommst.
Diesmal hielt ihn keine Hand auf, als er die Tür öffnete und auf den Gang hinaustrat.
Zögernd folgte Draco ihm, sich immer wieder nervös umblickend.
Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Harry ihn als, als er dieses Verhalten einige Zeit beobachtet hatte. Beruhig dich. Es wird schon nichts passieren, es sei denn, Ron fällt über dich her.
Immer noch vor sich her lächelnd bemerkte er, dass sie bereits an dem Abteil angekommen waren, in dem Ron und Hermione auf ihn warteten.
Ruckartig zog er die Tür auf und zwei besorgte Gesichter wendeten sich ihm zu. Hermione sprang auf. Harry, wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.
Aber Hermione. Mir geht es gut. Niemand hat mir etwas getan, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und als er sah, dass sie erleichtert durchatmete und sich wieder auf den Sitz neben Ron fallen lies, der sogleich einen Arm um sie legte, drehte Harry sich um und winkte Draco herein.
Komm rein. Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so schüchtern.
Wer sagt, dass ich schüchtern bin? drang eine leise Stimme vom Gang in das Abteil herein und sogleich erschien die dazugehörige Person in der Tür.
Ron zog hörbar die Luft ein und funkelte Draco böse an. Was will der denn hier? Will er uns wieder ...? Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harrys Blick gebot ihm Einhalt.
Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron. Er ist nicht hier, um uns etwas zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Aufmunternd lächelte er Draco an, der nun ganz in das Abteil eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.
Es ... es tut mir leid ... wie ich euch immer ... immer behandelt habe ... begann er stockend und schaute immer wieder hilfesuchend Harry an. Doch dieser machte nichts. Er fand, Draco sollte das alleine schaffen.
  

  

_To be continued ...._
  

  


**********************

  

  

So, das war also das erste Kapitel. Tja, es liegt jetzt an euch, ob ich weiter schreiben soll, oder nicht. Je mehr Kommentare ich bekomme, desto schneller geht's weiter *fg*
Verraten will ich noch nicht, wie es weiter geht, aber ich kann sagen, dass noch ziemlich viel passieren wird.^^
  

bye, Sora @----


	3. Act 2

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

Dies hier ist nun meine neue Fanfic. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, so einen Schei* zu schreiben. Das weiß ich meistens selbst nie. ^^ Naja, ich hör mal lieber auf zu quasseln und lass euch lieber lesen.^^
  

Sora @----
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

_Anmerkung:_

An die Reviewer von FF.net:

  

**@ Fliesende Königin:** Ja, ich weiß, dass die Geschichte alt is. Aber mir is leider selbst nix besseres eingefallen ^^
  

**@ LonelyAngel:** Kenn ich dich? *gg* Keine Angst. Ich hab dich nicht vergessen^^ Argh! Ich hab mich in der Einleitung verschrieben: Das soll nicht heißen, sie waren zusammen, sondern sie sind es immer noch. Verdammte Vergangenheit! _ Ich habs jetzt ausgebessert und aus dem 'waren' ein 'sind' gemacht. Sorry, war mein Fehler, hab ich übersehen ... ^^
  

**@ SilentRoses:** Tja, wie du siehst ging es ziemlich schnell, bis mir ne neue Story eingefallen ist. Wundere mich selbst darüber. Ich kann nur sagen, ich hab großes vor mit Draco und Harry ;)
  

  


An die Reviewer von Animexx:

  

**@ Virginia:** Hast recht. Ich mags auch net, wenn die sich gleich anspringen. Darum schreib ich ja so *g* Aber bis die beiden zusammenkommen, das wird wohl noch ein Weilchen dauern.
  

  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

**

-Act 2-

**
  

Niemand sagte etwas, als sich der Slytherin neben Harry auf den Sitz fallen ließ.
Ungläubig folgten zwei Augenpaare dessen Bewegungen, bis er sich schließlich nach hinten lehnte und die Beine überschlug.
Das meinst du nicht ernst, Malfoy, oder? Das soll nur ein Witz sein! Du willst uns veräppeln! Ron war außer sich. Allein Hermiones sanftes Zureden hatte den kleinen Erfolg, dass sich ihr Freund nicht gleich auf den Slytherin stürzte.
Draco sah etwas eingeschüchtert den rothaarigen an. Dann senkte er den Blick und starrte seine Hände an, als seien sie etwas, was er noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich will mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich bitte dich ... Ron.
Der angesprochene Gryffindor horchte auf. Sagtest du gerade wirklich 'Ron' zu mir? Nicht Wiesel oder sonst etwas? Bist du vielleicht krank? Verwirrt haspelte er eine Frage nach der anderen herunter und ließ Draco gar nicht zu einer Antwort kommen. Schließlich griff Harry ein und meinte: Es ist gut, Ron. Glaub mir, er meint es ernst. Woher willst du das wissen, Harry? Ich meine, er war die ganzen Jahre, wie soll ich sagen, nicht gerade nett zu uns. Ich kann irgendwie nicht glauben, dass du ihm so ohne weiteres glaubst.
Harry lehnte sich zurück und lächelte Hermione an, die den blonden neben ihm misstrauisch beäugte.
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm vertraue. Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass wir ihm vertrauen können. Er hat sich geändert. Mit diesen Worten warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der ihn dankend ansah.
Mit einem Nicken entspannte sich nun Hermione wieder und lehnte sich leicht an Ron. Dieser war immer noch misstrauisch, sagte aber kein Wort.
Draco blickte verlegen wieder auf seine Hände. Auch er schwieg.
Hermione schien zu überlegen und Harry hatte sich eines seiner Bücher geschnappt und angefangen zu lesen.
Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte kurz im ganzen Abteil. Schließlich setzte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen auf.
Was mich interessieren würde, Draco. Woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Sie blickte ihn gerade heraus an.
Der angesprochene blickte sie nervös an und warf immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Harry. //Warum hilft er mir denn jetzt nicht? Verdammt ....//
Der schwarzhaarige schaute bei Hermiones Frage auf. Das Buch war auf die Oberschenkel gesunken und Harry schaute jeden der Reihe nach an. Am längsten blieb sein Blick bei dem Slytherin hängen, der sichtlich nervös war.
Schließlich ließ Draco den Kopf hängen und begann leise an zu erzählen: In den Ferien hatte ich einen Streit mit meinem Vater. Er hatte mir gesagt, dass Voldemort wieder zuschlagen würde und wollte, dass ich genau wie er ein Death Eater werde. Ich hab mich geweigert, worauf er mich vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Er hat mir gedroht, wenn er mich in die Finger bekomme, würde er mich entweder dazu bringen in seine Fußstapfen zu treten oder er würde mich eigenhändig umbringen. Kurz blickte er auf. Sein Blick streifte jeden der drei Gryffindor kurz, ehe er wieder auf seinen Händen ruhte. Ich ... ich hatte Angst und lief davon. Das war vor ungefähr einer Woche. Ich habe mich in dieser Zeit gut versteckt und zum Glück fand mich mein Vater nicht. Als ich dann heute morgen auf den Bahnhof kam, warfen Crabbe und Goyle mir fiese Blicke zu und tuschelten irgendwas von wegen, ich würde schon meine Abreibung bekommen.
Wieder wurde es still. Draco holte tief Luft und redete noch leiser weiter: Ich hatte nie wirkliche Freunde und nachdem die beiden mir den Rücken gekehrt hatten, war ich ganz allein. Etwas verlegen schaute er wieder jeden an. Er wusste, dass er egoistisch war. Das wusste er schon lange. Aber nie hatte er so deutlich gezeigt, dass hinter dieser Fassade aus Egoismus, Kälte und Feindseligkeit, eine ängstliche Person zu finden war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich es schon lange satt, mich mit euch zu streiten. Und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht mit euch vertrage, dann wohl nie mehr.
Jeder hatte stillschweigend zu gehört. Harry, weil er einen Großteil schon wusste, Ron und Hermione aus Neugierde und Unglauben.
Nachdenklich musterte Hermione nun den Slytherin. Hm .... anscheinend hast du dich wirklich geändert. Du verstehst aber sicher, dass ich dir nicht sofort trauen kann, wie unser Harry hier. Sie wies mit der einen Hand auf Harry und sprach dann weiter. Aber ich werde dir, was mich angeht, eine Chance geben. Hör auf, uns zu beleidigen oder sonst irgend etwas zu tun, was du früher immer mit uns angestellt hast, und du hast meinen Segen.
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich und sie lächelte ihn an. Bei ihr bestand kaum ein Zweifel, dass er es einhalten würde.
Ron war etwas geschockt. Wie konnte Hermione nur so naiv sein? War er der einzige, der den Hintergedanken Dracos erkannte? Also ich weiß nicht, sagte er dann schließlich leise, Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen. Es ist zuviel in der Vergangenheit geschehen und es bräuchte eine Menge um das wieder gut zu machen. Rons Augen leuchteten und das Misstrauen war deutlich zu erkennen.
Draco hob den Kopf. Ich weiß, dass ich viele Fehler gemacht habe. Und es tut mir wirklich leid. Hermione, ich werde euch nicht mehr beleidigen und danke, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Freundlich lächelte er, doch das Lächeln war nicht von Dauer. Schließlich wand er sich Ron zu: Ich kann dich verstehen. Es war nicht einfach für mich, euch das alles zu erzählen. Aber ich werde mein bestes tun und euch nicht enttäuschen.
Ron nickte: Wollen wir's hoffen.
Dankbar lächelte er Ron an. Es war ein offenes Lächeln und es war, als konnte man hinter seine Maske blicken.
Weißt du, Draco, meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Draco schaute ihn fragend an. Harry lächelte. Wenn du lächelst, siehst du gleich viel freundlicher aus. Das solltest du öfters machen.
Verwirrt blickte der blonde in Harrys grüne Augen und wurde leicht rot. Ähm ... ja ... also irgendwie weiß ich jetzt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll ...
Lächelnd griff ihm Hermione unter die Arme und gab ihm einen Tipp: Wie wäre es mit 'Danke'. Nicht jeder bekommt schließlich ein Kompliment von unserem Harry. Nicht wahr? Grinsend lehnte sie sich wieder an Ron, der sogleich einen Arm um sie legte.
Draco nickte ihr zu und wand sich dann wieder an Harry: 
Schon ok. Es war ernst gemeint. Und, Hermione, es stimmt gar nicht, dass ich nicht jedem ein Kompliment mache. Wie oft hab ich dir schon eins gemacht? Gespielt böse blickte er sie an, doch an seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.
Als der Slytzerin Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, fing er, ohne es zu wollen an zu lachen. Es sah einfach zu witzig aus.
Verwundert blickten drei Augenpaare auf ihm, bis dann schließlich alle drei auch anfingen zu lachen.
Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, wurde Dracos Mine wieder etwas ernster. Ron bemerkte es als erster und schaute ihn fragend an: Bist es wohl nicht gewohnt so zu lachen, wie?
Der angesprochene blickte ihn an: Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist für mich ungewohnt, weil es bei uns in Slytherin so etwas nicht gibt. Aber das meinte ich jetzt gar nicht. Ich wollte euch etwas fragen.
Und das wäre? fragte Hermione und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.
Ähm .... ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht ... für die restliche Fahrt bei euch bleiben könnte ... um ehrlich zu sein ... ich möchte nicht zu den anderen zurück ... Verlegen schaute er von einem zu nächsten.
Harry nickte ihm zu. Er hatte nichts dagegen und konnte verstehen, warum Draco nicht zurück zu den anderen Slytherins wollte.
Auch Hermione lächelte ihm zustimmend zu.
Nur Rons Mine blieb starr. Doch schnell hatte Hermione ihn umgestimmt. Na meinetwegen. Aber wehe ich höre auch nur ein abfälliges Wort aus deinem Mund, wenn du über uns sprichst.
Versprochen. Das werde ich nicht. Ich hol dann mal schnell meine Sachen, die hab ich bei dieser Nervensäge Pansy gelassen. Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Abteil. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte meinte Ron: Findet ihr es wirklich gut, ihm einfach so zu vertrauen? Ich meine, er ist ein Malfoy und nicht gerade nett zu uns gewesen. Und jetzt auf einmal das? Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles war. Da steckt noch was anderes dahinter.
Schon, du hast recht, Ron, wand Hermione ein. Aber wir können ihm auch nicht unser Leben lang misstrauen und feindselig sein. Ich für meinen Teil finde es gut, dass er den ersten Schritt gemacht hat. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas im Schilde führt. Nein, im Gegenteil. Er ist einfach nur einsam und braucht Freunde.
Ich versteh dich ja, aber trotzdem ist es komisch, dass er ausgerechnet zu uns kommt. Es gibt schließlich noch so viele andere. Aber er kommt zu uns. Das verstehe ich nicht.
Was gibt's da nicht zu verstehen, Ron? meldete sich Harry zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit still zu gehört hatte. Ich stimme Hermione zu. Außerdem habe ich es ehrlich gesagt satt, mich dauernd mit ihm über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten zu streiten. Ich finde es so wie es jetzt ist, viel besser. Versuch ihn zu verstehen. Versuch es wenigstens.
Hm ... meinetwegen. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich jetzt mit ihm auf besten Freund mache.
Das musst du ja auch gar nicht. Versuche nur, etwas freundlicher zu ihm zu sein. Du hast ja gesehen, wie er jetzt ist.
Ron nickte und sagte nichts mehr.
Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich wieder die Abteiltür und Draco trat mit einem großen Koffer ein. Diesen verstaute er mit Harrys Hilfe bei dem anderen Gepäck und ließ sich dann erschöpft wieder neben den schwarzhaarigen auf den Sitz fallen.
Pansy kann einem echt den letzten Nerv rauben. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Hier ist es doch viel angenehmer. Er lächelte wieder und schloss die Augen.
Harry war wieder in seinem Buch vertieft und Ron und Hermione warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu. Alles in allem war die Stimmung recht angenehm und jeder ging seinen Beschäftigungen nach.
Die Fahrt ging reibungslos von statten. Niemand belästigte sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise.
Um die Mittagszeit bekamen alle mächtigen Hunger und so kauften sie sich etwas um ihre Mägen zu beruhigen.
  

Schließlich ging es auf 19.30 Uhr zu.
Ron und Hermione hatten sich bereits ihre Umhänge umgeworfen und saßen wieder auf ihren Plätzen.
Harry war wieder in ein Buch vertieft (wird er zur zweiten Hermione?? oO) und Draco schlief.
Hermiones leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.
Wir sind bald in Hogsmeade. Ihr solltet euch auch langsam umziehen.
Harry nickte und schaute zu Draco hinüber. Der schlief immer noch, hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und lächelte im Schlaf. Den Kopf hatte er auf seinen Arm gestützt, welcher auf einer der Armlehnen lag. (sü~~ß *ggg*)
Leise erhoben sich Ron und Hermione und Ron machte sich daran, die Koffer herunter zu holen. Dann stellten sie sich auf den Gang, denn in weniger als 10 Minuten würden sie in Hogsmeade eintreffen.
Harry hatte sich inzwischen über Draco gebeugt und fing an, leicht an dessen Schulter zu rütteln.
Draco, hey, aufwachen! Harry grinste und rüttelte weiter leicht an der Schulter des blonden. //Eigentlich sieht er ja ziemlich niedlich aus, wenn er schläft .... ARGH! Was denk ich hier eigentlich? .... seit wann steh ich denn auf Jungs?!//
Verschlafen öffnete Draco die Augen und was er als erstes sah, waren zwei grün-funkelnde freundliche Augen, die ihn anlächelten.
Na? Gut geschlafen? Langsam nahm Harry seine hand von der Schulter, stellte sich hin und streckte sich.
Etwas verwirrt sah Draco ihm dabei zu. Ähm ... ja, danke. Ich hab gut geschlafen. Warum hast du mich geweckt? Und wo sind Ron und Hermione? Fragend schaute er sich in dem kleinen Abteil um.
Ron und Hermione sind draußen auf dem Gang. Wir sind nämlich gleich da und sollten uns langsam mal umziehen. Findest du nicht? Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Umhang hervor gekramt und warf ihn sich über.
Immer noch verwirrt tat es Draco ihm gleich und holte dann seinen Koffer von der Gepäckablage herunter. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen.
Warum kann Ron mich nicht leiden? Seine Stimme war so leise, dass man sie kaum verstand, doch Harry hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden und sah auf ihn herab.
Ich glaube, darauf brauche ich dir keine Antwort zu geben. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen.
Düster blickte der blonde nach oben. Aber warum bist du dann so nett zu mir? Ich habe das doch gar nicht verdient.
Langsam ließ sich der Gryffindor neben dem anderen nieder und blickte ihm in die Augen. Weißt du, bei den Muggeln gibt es ein Sprichwort und das lautet: Behandle andere so, wie du gerne behandelt werden möchtest.
Hm ... Der jüngere senkte den Kopf. Da ist was wahres dran. Schnell blickte er wieder in Harrys Gesicht. 
Ist schon gut. Freundschaftlich gab er dem anderen einen Klaps auf die Schulter und stand dann auf. Für sowas hat man Freunde.
Freunde ... Vor sich her murmelnd saß Draco immer noch auf dem Polster und starrte unentwegt auf seine Hände.
Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Koffer herunter geholt und diesen neben Dracos auf den Boden gestellt.
Kopfschüttelnd sah er den kleineren an. Dann beugte er sich zu diesem herunter und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Hey, so nachdenklich kennt man dich ja gar nicht.
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schaute Draco in zwei grüne Augen.
//Warum hab ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich immer in diese grünen Augen schauen möchte? ... Sie sind schön ... Oh man ... was denk ich hier eigentlich?! Draco beherrsch dich!// Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu verjagen.
Lächle mal wieder, Draco. Kannst mir glauben, es steht dir gut. Verschmitzt lächelte der Ältere ihn an, nahm dann seine Hand von der Schulter und öffnete noch in der selben Bewegung die Abteiltür. Nun komm. Wir sind so gut wie da. Lass uns zu Ron und Hermione gehen. Sie werden schon auf uns warten.
Auf uns? Du meinst wohl eher auf dich. Wieder ließ der Slytherin den Kopf hängen.
Langsam wurde Harry sauer auf ihn. Hör auf. Sie warten auf _uns_. Nicht nur auf _mich_. Und jetzt lach wieder und komm. Und schon hatte er die Hand des blonden genommen und zog ihn auf die Füße. Dieser leistete keinen Widerstand und lächelte jetzt wirklich. Auch Harry lächelte. So ist es doch schon viel besser.
Dann nahmen sie ihre Koffer und gingen zu Hermione und Ron, die bereits wirklich auf beide gewartet hatten.
Na endlich, da seid ihr ja. Warum braucht ihr Jungs immer so lang zum Umziehen? Vorwurfsvoll blickte Hermione erst Harry und dann Draco an. Aber egal. Ich bin froh, dass ihr jetzt da seid.
Tut uns leid, Herm. War keine Absicht. Wir haben uns nur noch etwas unterhalten und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Leicht stieß Harry seinen Ellbogen in Dracos Seite, der neben ihm stand, und flüsterte ihm zu: Was hab ich dir gesagt.
Von Draco kam nur ein breites Grinsen.
Schließlich hielt der Zug und alle stiegen aus. Kurz sahen sie sich um, erkannten viele bekannte Gesichter, winkten diesen zu. Plötzlich donnerte eine laute Stimme über den gesamten Bahnsteig.
  

  

_To be coninued ...._
  

  


**********************

  

  

  

So. Kapitel zwei ist fertig. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. ^^
Tja, hier gilt das gleiche wie beim ersten Kapitel auch: Je mehr Kommentare, desto schneller kommt das neue Kapitel. *ggg*
Freu mich schon auf die Reviews ^^
  

bye, Sora @----


	4. Act 3

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

Hach ja, das dritte Kapitel ist endlich da! *froi*
Viel zu sagen hab ich eigentlich nicht. Nur eins: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^
  

Sora @----
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

_Kommentar:_ @ **KazumiHidaka:** Die Kandidatin hat 100 Punkte!! *ggg* Endlich hat mal jemand herausgefunden, wer da brüllt.
  

_Widmung:_ **Angel344**, **LonelyAngel** (von FF.net), **150687**, **Reiko_Yamaoka**, **Escaflowne**, **KazumiHidaka** und **villachinchilla** (von Animexx) und natürlich meine liebe Beta-Leserin **Shiruy** *knuddl*   

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

**

-Act 3-

**
  

Harry! Mein Gott bist du groß geworden!
Zwischen all den vielen Schülern, die den Hogwarts-Express verlassen hatten, drängte sich Hagrid hindurch.
Als er bei den vier Schülern angekommen war, zog er Harry in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest.
Du hast dich aber verändert. Hätt dich beinahe nicht wiedererkannt.
Ha-Hagrid, bitte nicht so fest. Ich krieg kaum noch Luft! presste Harry hervor und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Sofort lies der Riese den Jungen los, hielt ihn aber dennoch an den Schultern fest und musterte ihn. Tut mit leid, Harry. Es ist nur, ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.
Ach, nicht schlimm, Hagrid. Ich habs ja überlebt, winkte Harry ab.
Erleichterung machte sich in Hagrids Gesicht breit, als er sich schließlich erst Hermione und dann Ron zu wand. Hi ihr beiden. Alles klar?
Beide nickten: Hey Hagrid. Ja, uns geht's gut.
Hermione, du wirst von mal zu mal schöner, schmeichelte ihr der Halbriese.
Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Hermiones Wangen. Ähm, danke Hagrid.
Er lächelte ihr entgegen und schließlich wanderte dann sein Blick auf Draco, der die ganze Zeit still hinter Harry gestanden hatte. Missbilligend sah er den blonden an.
Was hat der denn hier verloren, Harry?
Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Aber keine Sorge, er wird uns nichts tun, beschwichtigte der schwarzhaarige und legte Draco gleichzeitig eine Hand auf die Schulter.
Schulterzuckend sah Hagrid ihn an. Na, wenn du das sagst. Ich muss mich jetzt auf jeden Fall beeilen. Die Erstklässler. Ihr wisst schon. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Wir sehen uns ja später noch. Bis dann!
Und schon war er in der Menge verschwunden.
  

Los kommt. Wir sollten jetzt zu den Kutschen gehen, meinte Harry und sah die drei anderen an, die zustimmend nickten. Schnell griffen sie nach ihrem Gepäck und gingen in die Richtung, wo die Kutschen auf die Schüler warteten.
Draco hielt sich immer in Harrys Nähe, als ob dieser ihm besonderen Schutz gäbe.
Als sie an einer Gruppe Slytherins vorbeikamen, wurde unverhohlen getuschelt. Einige bezeichneten Draco als Überläufer, Verräter und noch schlimmer. Aber das Schlimmste sollte erst noch kommen.
  

Ron half Hermione gerade in eine leere Kutsche, als Draco plötzlich eine grobe Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn herum riss. Erschrocken blickte er in die durchdringenden Augen Crabbes, der ihn immer noch unsanft an der Schulter festhielt und keine Anstalten machte, ihn so schnell los zu lassen.
Dracos Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen.
Ich sagte doch, du würdest deine Lektion lernen! zischte Crabbe böse. Was fällt dir ein, dich einfach uns zu widersetzten?!
Harry, der die ganze Zeit nur teilnahmslos neben Draco gestanden, dessen Angst aber bemerkt hatte, meldete sich nun zu Wort. seine Stimme war leise, aber gefährlich. Nimm deine schmierigen Finger von ihm und lass ihn in Frieden. Es ist seine eigene Entscheidung, was er mit seinem Leben macht. Wenn ihr es wegwerfen wollt, bitte. Ich halte euch nicht auf. Aber lasst Draco da raus!
Verblüfft ließ Crabbe von dem blonden ab, der sogleich einige Schritte zurück trat. Schließlich wand sich Crabbe Harry zu. Dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Warum sollte er auch. Schließlich ließ er sich von diesem Kerl nichts sagen.
Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, _so_ mit mir zu reden? Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Und was wir mit diesem Verräter, er deutete auf Draco, der zusammen zuckte, dort machen, ist ganz allein unsere Sache. Also halt dich da raus!
Vergiss es. Harrys grüne Augen funkelten den Slytherin bedrohlich an. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr einen meiner Freunde einfach so fertig macht. Und jetzt lasst uns in Frieden!
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, griff mit einer Hand nach Dracos Arm und zog ihn mich sich in die Kutsche.
  

Ron und Hermione starrten entsetzt auf die Slytherins, die draußen vor der Kutsche standen. Sie hatten jedes Wort mit angehört und schauten nun auf Harry, der die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen verstörten Draco neben sich sitzen hatte. Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen funkelten wütend und über seine Lippen kam ein einziges Wort: 
Sofort mischte sich Draco ein: Hey, ich bin auch ein Slytherin. Schon vergessen?
Beschwichtigend grinste Harry ihn an. Tut mir leid. Du warst damit nicht gemeint. Ich meinte diese .... ach egal. Ich meinte jedenfalls nicht dich.
Draco entspannte sich und lehnte sich zurück. In Gedanken ging er den Vorfall nochmals durch. Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt. Schließlich kommt es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man so grob behandelt wurde und dann noch von jemandem, der die ganze Zeit zu seinem 'Fußvolk' gehört hatte. Doch das hatte sich ja jetzt geändert. Hatte Harry es wirklich ernst gemeint? Er hatte ihn als einen seiner Freunde bezeichnet. Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte jetzt wirklich Freunde. Naja, Harry auf jeden Fall. Hermione irgendwann sicher auch, nur bei Ron war er sich nicht so sicher. Schließlich war er wirklich nicht gerade nett die ganzen Jahre gewesen, was er jetzt bereute. Betroffen ließ er den Kopf hängen, als ihn Rons leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.
Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gerade gut, wenn du bei den anderen Slytherins am Tisch sitzen würdest, Mal- ... ich meine Draco.
Verwundert blickte der angesprochene auf. Und wo sollte ich deiner Meinung nach dann hin? Zu euch?
Der rothaarige nickte. Ja. Es gibt keine Regel, die verbietet, dass man an seinem eigenen Tisch sitzen [i]muss[/i]. Nicht wahr, Hermione? Du kennst dich damit besser aus, als ich.
Hermione blickte ihn an. Ron hat recht. Ich kenne auch keine Regel, die dieses untersagt.
Aber was ist mit den anderen von eurem Haus, wand der Slytherin ein. Die werden mir das sicher nicht erlauben!
Wir werden es ihnen erklären. Das dürfte kein Problem sein, meldete sich nun Harry. Sie werden es verstehen, wenn wir ihnen den Grund dafür erklären. Das einzige Problem könnte bei den Lehrern liegen, aber das bekommen wir auch hin. Mit McGonagall kann man eigentlich reden. Und Snape machen wir es auch irgendwie begreiflich. Zumal er ja auch auf unserer Seite ist.
Danke. Ihr seid wirklich nett. Ich glaub, ich steh für immer in eurer Schuld. Verlegen senkte Draco wieder den Kopf.
Hey, ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass das unter Freunden so üblich ist. Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf Dracos Hand und lächelte ihn an.
Der blonde schaute auf und lächelte zurück. Harrys Hand fühlte sich gut an. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie gefiel es dem Slytherin. Entspannt und glücklich lehnte er sich wieder zurück.
  

Keine Zehn Minuten später kamen sie am Schloss an und gingen nebeneinander die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinauf und schließlich in die große Halle.
Augenblicklich wurde es still, als die kleine Gruppe eintrat und zielstrebig auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zusteuerte. Verwunderte Blicke folgten ihnen und ließen vor allem Draco nicht los. Jeden wunderte es, dass dieser neben seinen Feinden herlief, ohne auch nur ein böses Wort fallen zu lassen. Nein, er lächelte sogar. Als ob er glücklich wäre, bei den drei Gryffindor zu sein.
Leises Gemurmel setzte ein, als sie sich auf vier freie Stühle am Ende des Tisches setzten. Draco ganz außen, neben ihm Harry. Hermione saß dem Slytherin gegenüber, neben ihr saß Ron. Niemanden störte es, dass überall getuschelt wurde, bis sich dann schließlich Dean und Seamus zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellten und Draco misstrauisch beäugten.
Harry, meinst du nicht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt?
Der schwarzhaarige sah auf und direkt in Deans Augen. Nein, ich finde nicht. Was sollte denn falsch sein?
schaltete sich auch Seamus ins Gespräch ein, Es ist doch bekannt, dass Malfoy und du Feinde seid. Warum sitzt er denn neben dir?
_Draco_ ist nicht mehr mein Feind. Wir haben uns vertragen.
Oh? Wie denn das? Neugierig ruckten Dean und Seamus näher.
Das ... Genau in diesem Moment erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und es wurde still im Raum. Das erzähle ich euch später im Gemeinschaftsraum, flüsterte Harry und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch. Verwunderte Blicke flogen ihm und Draco von Professor Snape zu.
Dumbledore fing an zu reden: Seit herzlich willkommen, liebe Schüler zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Ich hoffe, die Reise war für jeden angenehm. Aber bevor ich hier ganze Romane erzähle, bitte, die Erstklässler!
Kurz darauf betrat Professor McGonagall die große Halle, gefolgt von einer Traube von Schülern. McGonagall sah kurz zu jedem Tisch und lächelte als sie Harry erblickte, doch sofort wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst, als sie Draco bemerkte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu, vor dem ein dreibeiniger Hocker stand, auf dem schon der sprechende Hut lag.
Dieser fing an zu singen, als sich McGonagall neben ihn gestellt hatte, mit einer Liste in der Hand.
Als er geendet hatte, brach an allen Tischen tosender Beifall aus. Ungeduldig, als der Beifall nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht abgeebt war, räusperte sich McGonagall. Urplötzlich wurde es still im Raum und McGonagall fing an, die einzelnen Schüler aufzurufen. Nacheinander gingen diese vor zu dem Hocker, nahmen den Hut und setzten sich.
Gerade hatte der Hut ein blondes Mädchen nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Am Tisch des Hauses brach Beifall aus, das Mädchen nahm den Hut wieder ab und lief zum Tisch, wo sie sich hinsetzte.
  

Harry bekam davon herzlich wenig mit. Für ihn war es nicht mehr sehr interessant, da er es schon so lange mit erlebt hatte. Er dachte lieber darüber nach, wie er es den anderen Gryffindor beibringen konnte, dass Draco sich wirklich verändert hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und fing einen Seitenblick des Slytherins neben sich auf. Dieser lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.
//Er sieht wirklich niedlich aus, wenn er lächelt .... Aber ich mach mir trotzdem Gedanken um ihn ... Komisch .... so hätte ich vor den Ferien sicher noch nicht gedacht ... Und was hat er mir erzählt? ... Voldemort wollte wieder angreifen? ... Wenn ja, dann sind alle in meiner Nähe in Gefahr ... Auch er ... Argh! ... Ich denk schon wieder an Draco .... Was ist nur los mit mir?!//
  

Endlich waren alle neuen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt worden. Gryffindor allein hatte 12 neue Schüler dazu bekommen; 7 Mädchen und 5 Jungs.
Wieder erhob sich der Schulleiter und augenblicklich wurde es ruhig.
So, die Erstklässler wären jetzt auf die vier Häuser verteilt. Groß zu sagen habe ich jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr. Die Lehrer werden wieder ihre üblichen Fächer übernehmen. Doch dieses Mal unterrichtet Professor Snape, er deutete dabei auf Snape, nicht nur Zaubertränke, sondern auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.
//Hat es Snape also tatsächlich geschafft.// fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn und fing ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln von Snape auf.
All die Jahre hatte Slytherins Hauslehrer versucht, an dieses Fach zu kommen. All die Jahre waren es andere Lehrer gewesen, zu Harrys Erleichterung. Doch dieses Jahr gab es anscheinend kein Entrinnen. Nicht genug, dass Snape ihn in Zaubertränke quälte, nein, jetzt musste es auch noch in VgdK sein ...
Gequält schaute er zu Ron und Hermione. Denen schien es auch nicht zu gefallen. Jedenfalls ihre Gesichtsausdrücke ließen darauf schließen.
Nachdem sich das allgemeine Murmeln an den Tischen wieder gelegt hatte, sprach Professor Dumbledore weiter: Da nun alles geklärt wäre, werden die Hauslehrer dann die Stundenpläne verteilen. Und nun, haut rein!
Wie immer füllten sich die Schüsseln und Flaschen mit allerlei Leckereien. Harrys Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Er hatte Hunger. Das bestritt er gar nicht. Doch es war so viel da, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er essen sollte. Schließlich tat er sich von allem ein bisschen auf, füllte seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft und fing an zu essen.
Hermione, Ron und Draco erging es nicht besser. Auch sie wussten nicht, wo sie anfangen sollten und taten es schließlich Harry gleich.
Siehst du Draco, es gab bisher überhaupt keine Probleme, meinte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen.
Ja, da magst du recht haben. Aber ich glaube, die Probleme kommen gerade. Mit der Gabel zeigte er in Richtung Lehrertisch, wo sich McGonagall und Snape erhoben und gemeinsam auf sie zu kamen.
  

Mr Malfoy! Was machen sie eigentlich am Tisch von Gryffindor? McGonagalls Stimme klang böse, als sie endlich bei dem angesprochenen zu Stehen kam und auf ihn herunter starrte.
Professor, bitte lassen sie mich erklären ...
Ja, ich hätte auch gern eine Erklärung, ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter McGonagall. Er stellte sich neben die Lehrerin, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.
Draco ließ den Kopf sinken. Wie sollte er den zwei Professoren nur alles erklären, wenn sie ihn nicht ausreden ließen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass es Probleme geben würde. Und da waren sie, in Form von zwei aufgebrachten Hauslehrern, die ihn nicht zu Wort kommen ließen.
Aber, aber, Minerva, Severus. Beruhigt euch wieder. Lassen wir die jungen Leute doch erst einmal zu ende essen. Danach könnt ihr immer noch in aller Ruhe eure Erklärung bekommen. Dumbledores ruhige, dunkle Stimme entschärfte die ganze Situation ein wenig.
Immer noch sauer drückte Snape Draco einen der Stundenpläne für Slytherin in die Hand und ging dann zum Haustisch.
McGonagall nickte dem Schulleiter zu. Du hast recht, Albus. Mr Malfoy, sie bleiben nach dem Essen noch hier. Dann drückte auch sie den Gryffindors ihre Stundenpläne in die Hand und ging.
Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr Malfoy. Ich denke, Sie müssen das nicht alleine durchstehen. Ihre Freunde werden bei Ihnen bleiben. Er hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und blickte nun zwischen Ron, Hermione und Harry hin und her. Oder liege ich da falsch?
Drei Köpfe schüttelten sich und Harry ergriff das Wort: Also ich bleibe auf jeden Fall. Schließlich haben wir es ihm erlaubt sich zu uns zu setzten. Also tragen wir auch die Schuld. Er lächelte Draco beruhigend an, der ihm auch gleich dankend entgegen lächelte.
So und nun, machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken. Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden. Wir finden eine Lösung für jedes Problem. Auch wenn ich hier keines sehe, aber was solls. Also, noch guten Appetit.
Dumbledore lächelte alle vier noch einmal aufmunternd an, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch. Alle Hauslehrer hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre Stundenpläne unter den Schülern verteilt und wieder zum Lehrertisch zurück gekehrt.
Das restliche Essen verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Der fast-kopflose Nick erzählte den Erstklässlern seine Geschichte, Dean und Seamus versuchten weiterhin heraus zu bekommen, warum Draco bei den Gryffindors saß und nicht drüben bei den Slytherin. Doch sie erhielten keine Antwort und so widmeten sie sich wieder dem Essen.
  

  

_To be continued ..._
  

  


**********************

  

  

  

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel zu ende. Man, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass das so schnell geht ....^^
Nya, wie auch immer. Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews. Und ihr wisst ja, je mehr, desto schneller kommt das neue Kapitel. *gg*
  

bye, Sora @----


	5. Act 4

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
  

Dies hier ist nun meine neue Fanfic. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, so einen Schei* zu schreiben. Das weiß ich meistens selbst nie. ^^ Naja, ich hör mal lieber auf zu quasseln und lass euch lieber lesen.^^
  

Sora @----
  
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  
  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  
  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  
  

_Kommentar:_ @ **villachinchilla:** Ja, ich weiß, dass Draco etwas (nur etwas?) OOC ist. Habs ja in der Chara-Beschreibung extra dazugeschrieben. ^^
  
  

_Widmung:_ **Assassin**, **LonelyAngel**, **villachinchilla**, **KazumiHidaka** (von Animexx), **Sweet-Dreams2** (von FF.net) und **Shiruy**. Danke für die Kommentare und das Beta Lesen *shiruy zu zwinker*
  

  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

**

-Act 4-

**
  
  

Nach einiger Zeit lehrte sich die große Halle. Hermione brachte die Gryffindors zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie und Harry die Vertrauensschüler von ihrem Haus waren. Nachdem sich das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder zu den drei Jungs gesellt hatte, warteten sie nun, bis der Raum ganz leer war und die beiden Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin auf sie zu kamen. Mit einem etwas verwunderten Blick führten sie die vier Schüler in ein kleines Hinterzimmer, das anscheinend nur für die Lehrer gedacht war.
Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Snape nun vor Draco und blickte ihn böse an. Was hatten sie am Tisch von diesen .... schnell schluckte er einen beleidigenden Begriff herunter, als er McGanagalls fast tödlichen Blick auffing und sprach dann weiter, Gryffindors zu suchen? Haben sie sich am Tisch geirrt oder was sollte das?!
Severus beruhige dich, ertönte Dumbledores sanfte Stimme von der Tür her. Es gibt sicher eine gute Erklärung für das alles.
Das will ich hoffen. Immer noch sauer drehte sich Snape um und ging zu einem der Fenster, wo er schließlich stehen blieb und hinaus schaute.
Draco hatte den Kopf gesenkt gehalten. Er traute sich nicht, Snape anzusehen. Aus Angst, den Hass darin zu sehen, den er in dessen Stimme hörte.
Es tut uns leid, aber es war unsere Schuld. Harry trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu, der sich ruckartig umdrehte und den schwarzhaarigen wütend anfunkelte. Hat Sie jemand gefragt, Potter? Ich hatte mit Mr Malfoy geredet und nicht mit Ihnen! Aber es ist schön, dass sie endlich auch mal einsehen, dass sie nicht perfekt sind. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf Snapes Zügen.
Harry ballte die Fäuste. Warum musste dieser Lehrer ihn auch immer wieder auf die Palme bringen?! Ich habe niemals behauptet, perfekt zu sein. Seine Stimme war leise, aber drohend.
Wollen Sie mir drohen, Potter?! Davon würde ich Ihnen abraten. Sie haben doch sicher Mr Malfoy mit einem Zauber oder ähnliches belegt, damit er Ihnen so untertänig wird.
Hören Sie auf! Aufgebracht erhob Draco nun die Stimme und trat neben Harry. Harry hat nichts dergleichen getan. Ich tue das freiwillig. Und ich bereue es nicht, mich mit Harry angefreundet zu haben.
Bitte, beruhigt euch alle. Wenn wir hier nur streiten werden wir den Grund nie herausfinden. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore genug von den Streitereien. Dann wand er sich an die Schüler: Bitte, setzt euch doch. Im Stehen lässt es sich so schlecht erzählen. Er zeigte auf die Stühle, die um einen Tisch nahe des Kamins, indem ein munteres Feuer flackerte, standen.
Langsam setzten sich die vier in Bewegung und setzten sich. Auch die Lehrer taten es ihnen gleich.
So und nun erzählen Sie mal in aller Ruhe, was denn eigentlich passiert ist. forderte Dumbledore den blonden Slytherin auf.
Dieser nickte und begann leise zu erzählen. Er erzählte alles was in den Ferien passiert war, was im Zug war und die Kutschfahrt hier her.
Schweigen machte sich im Zimmer breit, als er geendet hatte.
Betroffen schaute McGonagall auf und brach die Stille: Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum Sie nicht an den Tisch der Slytherins wollten, Mr Malfoy. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie vorhin so angefahren habe. Es kam schließlich noch nie vor, dass Sie und Mr Potter so einträchtig nebeneinander saßen ohne sich zu streiten.
Minerva! Was entschuldigst du dich? Jeder Schüler sollte normalerweise an seinem Haustisch sitzen und da gibt es auch keine Ausnahmen. Snapes schneidende Stimme hallte im Raum wider.
Aber, aber. Jetzt wollen wir uns aber wieder mal beruhigen, Severus. Möchte jemand ein Zitronenbonbon? Niemand wusste, woher Dumbledore plötzlich die Bonbons her hatte, doch er hatte sie. Jeder der vier Schüler nahmen dankend eines und fingen an zu lutschen. McGonagall nahm sich ebenfalls eines, nur Snape lehnte ab.
Ich finde, Minerva hat recht. Es wäre für Mr Malfoy zu gefährlich geworden. Zumal man bedenke, was schon am Bahnhof passiert war. Übrigens finde ich es sehr nett von Ihnen, er sah Ron an, Mr Weasley, dass Sie Mr Malfoy an ihren Tisch eingeladen haben. Es war eine gute Idee.
Rons Gesichtsfarbe machte seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz, so rot wurde er. Dann sagte er leise: Harry vertraut ihm. Warum sollte ich es dann nicht auch?
Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. Dann wand er sich wieder Draco zu. Nun, Mr Malfoy. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn Sie heute in Slytherin übernachten. Aber da Sie sich ja so gut mit Mr Potter verstehen, könnten Sie ja auch bei Ihm schlafen.
Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von weiß in rot. A - Aber ...
Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Als Schülersprecher genießt es Mr Potter ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben und wie der Zufall so spielt ist es groß genug, um noch ein zweites Bett darin unterzubringen. Es ist also kein Problem. Es sei denn, Mr Potter hat etwas einzuwenden. Fragend schaute Dumbledore den schwarzhaarigen an.
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf: Nein. Ich habe nichts dagegen.
Na super! regte sich Snape wieder auf. Was halten sie davon, Mr Malfoy nicht gleich nach Gryffindor zu stecken?! Diese Frage war selbstverständlich nicht ernst gemeint, doch irgendwie musste der Zaubertranklehrer seinem Frust platz machen.
Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, Severus. In Slytherin kann Mr Malfoy jedenfalls nicht bleiben, da er dort nicht vor den Angriffen der anderen geschützt ist. In Gryffindor könnte er die ganze Zeit bei seinen Freunden sein. Also gut. Minerva? Du bist doch damit einverstanden, oder?
Snape war die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. Sprachlos schaute er von Dumbledore zu McGonagall und wieder zurück. Es war doch gar nicht ernst gemeint und außerdem wollte er doch gar nicht, dass Draco ein Gryffindor wurde. Verdammt, warum musste er aber auch immer so eine große Klappe haben. Demnächst würde er sie besser halten, bevor noch mehr Unglück geschah.
McGonagall war die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen und hatte zugehört. Es erschreckte sie ein wenig, dass dieser nicht ernst gemeinte Einfall von Snape so einen Anklang bei dem Schulleiter fand. Doch schließlich nickte sie: Ich wäre damit einverstanden, wenn die Beteiligten nichts dagegen haben. Außerdem ist da ja noch das Problem mit dem Hut.
Wenn ich auch etwas dazu sagen dürfte, meldete sich Draco schüchtern zu Wort. Es weiß niemand, doch der Hut, naja, wie soll ich sagen, er hat gemeint, dass ich auch gut nach Gryffindor passen würde. Doch ich wollte meinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und so schickte er mich nach Slytherin.
Na dann is ja alles kein Problem. Severus, du siehst so aus, als wärst du nicht ganz damit einverstanden. Dumbledore blickte erst Draco, dann Snape an.
Dieser war jetzt noch mehr verblüfft.
Ähm ... ja, allerdings .... Es würde doch nie gut gehen. Mr Malfoy ein Gryffindor? Niemals!
Aber ich streite mich doch gar nicht mehr mit Harry. Und mit Ron und Hermione habe ich auch Frieden geschlossen. Ich glaube schon, dass es gut gehen würde. Draco war aufgesprungen und hatte eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt.
Beruhigt euch bitte wieder. Dumbledore rettete erneut die Situation bevor sie eskalierte. Wir sind doch alle vernünftige Menschen, die das auch ohne Streiten geregelt bekommen. Aber leider müssen beide Hauslehrer zustimmen. Er wand sich an Snape, Severus, du wirst doch einsehen, dass es für Mr Malfoy in Slytherin zu gefährlich ist. Und da der Hut auch gesagt hat, dass er gut nach Gryffindor passen würde, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Mr Malfoy ab sofort ein Gryffindor ist und kein Slytherin.
Naja, es stimmt schon, dass es in Slytherin zu gefährlich ist. Aber vielleicht entspannt sich die Situation wieder in ein paar Tagen. Skeptisch blickte Snape den Schulleiter an.
In ein paar Tagen? Das glaube ich nicht. Schließlich ist mein Vater schon seit einer Woche hinter mir her! Draco hatte sich gerade erst wieder beruhigt, da regte er sich erneut auf. Er wollte nicht mehr nach Slytherin. Er hatte Angst. Er wollte bei seinen Freunden sein. Er wollte bei Harry sein. //Warum denke ich jetzt an ihn? ... Warum will ich bei ihm sein? ... Es stimmt schon ... In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich wohl ... Aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund ...//
Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er blickte sich um und schaute in die grün-funkelnden Augen Harrys. Sogleich entspannte sich der blonde wieder und lehnte sich zurück.
Es wird schon werden. Snape haben wir bald auch, flüsterte Harry nahe Dracos Ohr und dessen warmer Atem, der seinen Nacken streifte, ließ dem jüngeren einen wohlig warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Aufmunternd lächelte der schwarzhaarige ihn an und verfolgte dann wieder das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape. Er hatte recht. Snape würde bald kleinbei geben.
Na gut. Von mir aus. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht überzeugt bin, ließ Snape in diesem Moment verlauten. Glückliche Gesichter von vier Schülern lächelten ihn an.
Dann steht es fest. Mr Malfoy ist ab sofort ein Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Ihre Umhänge in die richtigen Farben zaubern. Mr Malfoy würden Sie bitte kurz aufstehen, forderte Dumbledore den ehemaligen Slytherin auf.
Dieser folgte der Aufforderung nur zu gerne und hörte, wie der Schulleiter einen Zauberspruch murmelte, sah wie er mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte und sekunden später waren es keine Slytherin-Farben mehr, die Dracos Umhang zierten, sondern die Gryffindor-Farben.
Dumbledore erhob sich. Nachdem dies jetzt endlich geklärt ist, schlage ich vor, dass Sie nun in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ihr Gepäck, Mr Malfoy wird Ihnen dann gebracht. Genauso wie das Bett. Ich denke, es bleibt dabei, dass Sie und Mr Potter ein Zimmer beziehen.
Beide nickten und erhoben sich. Auch Ron und Hermione, die ja wahrlich sehr viel gesagt hatten (XD), standen auf und folgten den beiden Junge in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, nachdem McGonagall Draco noch einen Stundenplan in die Hand gedrückt hatte.
  

Nachdem Harry das Passwort 'Vanilleeis' vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame gesagt hatte, schwang das Gemälde zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.
Dort warteten fast alle Gryffindor und sogleich wurden die vier belagert.
Was ist denn jetzt? Bekommen wir endlich eine Antwort? kam es von Dean.
Harry seufzte auf. Warum mussten sie auch nur so neugierig sein? Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme.
Draco hatte sich inzwischen hinter ihm in Sicherheit gebracht und traute sich nicht hervor zu kommen.
Bitte. Reicht das nicht auch noch bis morgen? Wir sind alle müde von der Fahrt hier her. Jeder war leise, als Harry sprach.
Einige raunten ein 'na gut' oder 'war ja klar' und machten bereits Anstalten in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen, als Ginny schließlich laut fragte: Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass Malfoy jetzt ein Gryffindor ist?
Ginny, er heißt Draco. Bitte nenn ihn so. Und ja, es stimmt. Er ist jetzt ein Gryffindor. Woher weißt du das? fragte Harry zurück.
Das Mädchen wurde leicht rot. Naja, gerade eben wurde sein Gepäck nach oben in dein Zimmer gebracht, Harry, und einer der Hauselfen meinte, dass Mal- ... sorry, Draco jetzt hier bleiben würde.
Kurz nickte Harry ihr zu und wand sich dann zu den anderen. Ihr habt es gehört. Draco gehört jetzt zu uns. Also bitte behandelt ihn auch so, wie jeden anderen von uns.
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte und der schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Draco, der immer noch hinter ihm stand, um. Komm. Lass uns hochgehen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt hundemüde.
Schüchtern nickte Draco und folgte dem größeren die Treppen hinauf.
Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, mit mir ein Zimmer zu teilen? fragte er leise, als Harry vor einer Tür stehen blieb und auf ihn wartete.
Lächelnd schüttelte dieser den Kopf: Aber nein. Ich bin sogar recht froh darüber. Ich habs noch nie gemocht, allein im Zimmer zu sein. Ist manchmal wirklich einsam.
Erleichtert lächelte der blonde zurück und betrat nach Harry das Zimmer, dessen Tür der schwarzhaarige geöffnet hatten und eingetreten war.
Das Zimmer war wirklich groß. Zwei nebeneinander stehende Betten in den Gryffindor-Farben standen an der einen Wand. An einer anderen Stand ein großer Schrank. Ein Kamin war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Betten in der Wand eingelassen, in dem ein lustiges Feuer prasselte. Die Fenster waren mit buntem Glas bestückt, dennoch versperrte es die Sicht nach draußen nicht. Neben dem Schrank stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin lagen Felle.
Draco ließ sich auf das eine der beiden Betten fallen und schaute sich nochmals im Zimmer um.
Schön ist es hier. Seufzend ließ er sich zurück fallen.
Ja, finde ich auch. Hier lässt es sich aushalten, findest du nicht? Harry ließ sich auf das andere Bett fallen, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah zu Draco hinüber.
Auf jeden Fall.
Eine Zeit lang war es still. Bis Draco sich dann auch auf den Bauch drehte und Harry anlächelte. Danke für alles.
Hab ich doch gern gemacht. Aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen. Wir haben morgen die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Da sollten wir schon ausgeschlafen sein. Mit diesen Worten stand der schwarzhaarige auf und kramte aus seinen Sachen, die bereits im Schrank verstaut waren, nach seinem Schlafanzug und begann sich auszuziehen.
Als Draco den nackten Oberkörper Harrys sah, wand er sich schnell ab. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und konnte ohne Probleme mit Rons Haaren mithalten. //Verdammt, das kann doch nicht sein? ... Warum werde ich rot, nur weil er halbnackt vor mir steht? ... Das müssen die Hormone sein ... Ganz sicher ... Die spielen einfach verrückt!// Verlegen drehte er sich wieder um und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Harry bereits fertig umgezogen war und sich wieder aufs Bett setzte.
Schließlich stand auch Draco auf, holte sich seinen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und zog sich ebenfalls um - schnell, damit man auch ja nichts sieht.
Dann grinste er Harry an und legte sich ins Bett, zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und schloss die Augen. So wohl wie gerade hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Es war schön so und er wollte, dass das auch so blieb. Mit einem letzten Seufzer und einem leisen 'Gute Nacht, Harry' schlief er ein.
Harry lächelte ihm noch zu, doch er glaubte nicht, dass der blonde es noch gesehen hatte. Leise murmelte er auch noch ein 'Gute Nacht', dann legte er sich auch unter die Decke, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an den Himmel seines Bettes. (ja, sin Himmelbetten *g*)
//Alles ist so plötzlich gekommen ... Aber Draco ist ganz nett ... Das hätte ich nicht gedacht ... Und süß aussehen tut er auch ... Vor allem, wenn er lächelt ... oder schläft ... Oh man ... Ich werd mich doch nicht in ihn verlieben ... Nein Harry! Du verliebst dich nicht in ihn! .... Aber was ist, wenns doch mal soweit kommt? ... Was mach ich dann? ... Naja, egal ... Darüber kann ich auch noch später nachdenken ...//
Keine zwei Minuten später fielen ihm die Augen zu und schon schlief er ruhig und friedlich. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kuschelte er sich mehr in die Decke.
  

  

_To be continued ..._
  

  

  


**********************

  

  

  

  

Was? Schon wieder fertig? Seit wann geht denn das so schnell?? *sich wundert* Naja, egal. Irgendwie gefällt mir dieses Kapitel. Snape wird so richtig fertig gemacht. *fg*
Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^^
Und vergesst das Review nicht. *gg*
  
bye, Sora @----


	6. Act 5

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

  

Dies hier ist nun meine neue Fanfic. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, so einen Schei* zu schreiben. Das weiß ich meistens selbst nie. ^^ Naja, ich hör mal lieber auf zu quasseln und lass euch lieber lesen.^^
  

Sora @----
  

  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

  

_Widmung:_ **Angel344**, **Ratty1**, **LonelyAngel** und **yolei** von FF.net.
Des weiteren **KazumiHidaka**, **Assassin**, **Anime_Angel**, **150687**, **Ginny** und **Escaflowne** von Animexx.
Außerdem noch **Shiruy** (Danke fürs Beta-Lesen *knuddl*) und **Silvia Kubach** (Danke für die eMail. ^^)
  

  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

  

**

-Act 5-

**
  

  

Verschlafen öffnete Harry seine Augen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch mindestens 1 Stunde war, bis es Frühstück geben würde. Schlafen konnte er jetzt eh nicht mehr, also setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um.
Das Feuer gegenüber den Betten war ausgegangen und nur noch vereinzelt konnte man glühende Stücke entdecken. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch das würde sie in etwa einer ¾ Stunde, so wie es aussah. Harrys Blick fiel hinüber zu Draco, der immer im Land der Träume war.
Lächelnd stand der schwarzhaarige auf und beschloss erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen.
Das Badezimmer lag direkt neben Harrys und Dracos Zimmer, so dass er es nicht sehr weit hatte.
  

  

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche trocknete sich der Gryffindor ab und zog seine Kleider an, die er mitgebracht hatte. Dann ging er zurück ins Zimmer, wo Draco immer noch schlief.
//Soll ich ihn schlafen lassen, oder doch lieber wecken?// Unschlüssig stand er im Zimmer blickte den blonden Haarschopf an, der unter der Decke hervor lugte. Nach wenigen Minuten des Überlegens entschloss er sich dann doch, Draco zu wecken und ging leise auf dessen Bett zu. Es konnte ja gut möglich sein, dass der jüngere vor dem Frühstück noch Duschen wollte.
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und schaute in das Gesicht des Jungen. //Er sieht wirklich süß aus, wenn er schläft ...// Unbewusst wanderte seine Hand zu Dracos Gesicht und strich ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.
Draco, aufwachen ... sagte Harry leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion des blonden.
Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht und drehte sich weg. Hm .... Wie spät ist es? ... hörte man das leise Gemurmel von ihm.
Harry lächelte. In etwa einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht noch duschen wolltest, bevor wir hinunter gehen.
Draco drehte sich wieder zurück und blinzelte verschlafen. Als er das fröhliche Gesicht von Harry erblickte, der immer noch auf der Bettkante saß, verzog er das Gesicht. Wie kann man schon so früh am Morgen so gut gelaunt sein?
Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich bin schon seit ner halben Stunde wach, weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, grinste der schwarzhaarige schulterzuckend.
Oh man ... Aber ne heiße Dusche wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Müde setzte sich Draco auf und sah Harry an. Danke fürs Wecken. Normalerweise schlaf ich nicht sehr viel und wach immer ziemlich früh auf. Warum ich auf einmal so lange schlafen kann, ist doch irgendwie komisch, meinst du nicht?
Nun ja, vielleicht fühlst du dich hier auch nur wohl und kannst darum so gut schlafen, verlegen stand Harry auf und suchte sich eines seiner Bücher, mit dem er sich vor den Kamin auf eines der Felle setzte und anfing zu lesen.
Mindestens genauso verlegen wie Harry war Draco. Vielleicht ... murmelte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Dann nahm er sich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank (ja, sie teilen den Schrank *g*) und verschwand im Badezimmer.
Kurz schaute Harry ihm noch nach und schaute dann wieder in sein Buch. Die Buchstaben schienen vor ihm zu tanzen; konzentrieren konnt er sich nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem nun ganz erloschenen Feuer und starrte hinein.
  

  

Plötzlich hörte er eine sanfte Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr: 
Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und schaute in zwei besorgte sturmgraue Augen. Draco war bereits fertig mit Duschen, hatte sich auch angezogen und wieder zurück ins Zimmer gekommen, als er Harry immer noch vor dem Kamin liegen sah, der stur vor sich hin starrte. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und hingen ihm ins Gesicht, doch das störte ihn nicht. Besorgt setzte er sich nun neben Harry und blickte ihn an.
Alles ok?
Ähm ... ja ... alles ok. Ich war nur in Gedanken wo anders ... Langsam nickte Harry und setzte sich auf, da er sich nämlich zuvor auf den Bauch gelegt hatte. //Wie lange habe ich denn in den Kamin gestarrt? ... Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er wieder rein gekommen ist ...//
Denkst du darüber nach, wann der dunkle Lord angreifen könnte? Wieder riss ihn Dracos leise und sanfte Stimme aus den Gedanken.
Harry nickte und senkte den Kopf: Ja, das auch. Wenn er wirklich angreift, dann seid ihr alle in Gefahr. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert ...
Du machst dir Sorgen um die anderen, das kann ich verstehen ...
Nicht nur um die anderen. Auch um ... um dich. Harry hob den Kopf und schaute Draco direkt in die Augen. Du gehörst doch auch zu meinen Freunden, schon vergessen?
Nein. Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte ich. Ich hatte schließlich noch nie so Freunde wie ihr es seid. Traurig hielt er dem Blick des schwarzhaarigen stand.
Aber das ist doch jetzt Schnee von gestern. Ab jetzt wird alles anders. Versprochen. Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und hielt Draco die Hand hin.
Dankbar ergriff er die Hand und zog sich mit Harrys Hilfe auf die Füße.
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihnen, dass es langsam Zeit wurde um hinunter zu gehen, denn es gab schon seit 10 Minuten Frühstück.
  

  

Gemeinsam gingen sie also hinunter und wunderten sich nicht, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer war. Nur Dean und Seamus saßen in zwei der weichen Sessel an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich. Sofort als die Harry und Draco den Raum betraten, sprangen die beiden auf und kamen ihnen entgegen.
So und jetzt wollen wir mal genau wissen, was hier eigentlich los ist. Harry du schuldest uns eine Erklärung! Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Seamus heraus. Dean stand neben ihm und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.
Das hatte ich befürchtet. etwas genervt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter.
Komm Harry, wir erzählen es ihnen. Dann haben wir es hinter uns. Draco sah ihn aufmunternd an.
Deans Augen weiteten sich: Ihr seid wirklich und tatsächlich zusammen?!?!
Geschockt blickten sich die ehemaligen Feinde an. Bitte _was_?! Wer hat denn diesen Mist verzapft?! Der Schock saß immer noch tief in Harrys Gliedern, als er die Worte aussprach.
Verlegen sah Dean auf den Boden und Seamus ergriff das Wort: Naja ... dieses Gerücht geht in der ganzen Schule rum. Ich weiß nicht, wer es verbreitet hat, aber seit du, Draco, gestern bei uns am Tisch gesessen bist und dich so gut mit Harry verstandst, ist dieses Gerücht in Umlauf gekommen. Und dann wechselst du plötzlich das Haus, beziehst mit Harry ein Zimmer .... Das ist schon irgendwie verdächtig. Meint ihr nicht auch?
Draco war noch weißer geworden als er schon war. Abwehrend hob er die Hände: A-Aber nein. Es sind ganz andere Gründe. Harry und ich sind nicht zusammen. Wo denkt ihr hin.
Harry seufzte auf. Oh man ... müsst ihr immer _alles_ glauben, was man euch erzählt?
'Tschuldigung Harry. betreten schauten Dean und Seamus drein.
Also gut. Wir erzählen euch alles. Aber wir sollten uns besser setzen. Mit einer Handbewegung dirigierte der Vertrauensschüler die beiden anderen Jungs zurück zu den Sesseln, Draco folgte den dreien und setzte sich dazu.
Erwartungsvoll schauten die anderen den ehemaligen Slytherin an.
Dieser begann leise zu erzählen: Also vor gut einer Woche wollte mich mein Vater dazu bringen, auch ein Death Eater zu werden und in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Doch ich wollte nicht und er jagte mich aus dem Haus mit den Worten 'entweder du wirst mein Nachfolger oder ich bringe dich eigenhändig um!'. Das waren seine Worte. Ich hab Angst bekommen und versteckte mich. Im Hogwarts-Express habe ich mich dann mit Harry vertragen, weil ich finde, wir sind langsam alt genug, um unsere Streitigkeiten zu begraben. Er lächelte Harry zu. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort irgendwann angreifen würde, ließ er absichtlich weg, um niemanden zu beunruhigen.
Alles schön und gut ... oder auch nicht .... Aber warum hast du das Haus gewechselt? neugierig sah der Ire ihn an.
Ganz einfach. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es mitbekommen habt, aber Crabbe hätte mich gestern beinahe verprügelt. Wäre Harry nicht dazwischen gegangen ... Professor Dumbledore fand es zu gefährlich für mich, länger in Slytherin zu bleiben und hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich für diese Nacht hier in Gryffindor übernachte. Snape ist ausgerastet und hat gemeint, warum ich nicht gleich nach Gryffindor überwechseln würde und so bin ich eben hier gelandet.
Zwei große Augenpaare starrten ihn an. Seamus war der erste, der seine Sprache wiedererlangte: Ja, aber ... der Hut hat dich doch nach Slytherin geschickt. Ich dachte man kann nicht wechseln ....
Doch es geht, meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Wenn sich der Hut zwischen zwei Häusern entscheiden musste, und beide Hauslehrer mit dem Wechsel einverstanden sind, geht es. Man kann jedoch nur in das Haus wechseln, das in der Auswahl gestanden hatte.
Genau. Und der Hut hat etwas erwähnt von wegen, ich würde auch gut nach Gryffindor passen. Auch wenn ich das am Anfang nicht glauben wollte. Aber er hat mich dann doch nach Slytherin gesteckt. Draco lehnte sich entspannt zurück.
Plötzlich fühlte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, worauf sogleich ein lautes Knurren folgte. Sofort wurde er rot im Gesicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Sagt mal, wie wär es, wenn wir jetzt frühstücken würden? Ich hab Hunger.
Laut fingen die anderen drei Jungen an zu lachen und standen auf. Ihnen ging es auch nicht besser und so machten sie sich zu viert auf dem Weg hinunter in die große Halle.
  

  

Unten wurden sie fröhlich von Ron und Hermione begrüßt,die bereits frühstückten. Von den Slytherins spürte man immer wieder einen vernichtenden Blick, diese wurden jedoch einfach dezent ignoriert.
Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, gingen sie noch einmal hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum um das Buch für Zaubertränke zu holen.
Oh man ... meinst du, dass das gut geht? Gleich die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, stöhnte Draco auf.
Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab euch doch auch sechs Jahre ausgehalten. Und bisher lebe ich ja noch. Obwohl du damals schon öfters versucht hast, mich von der Schule fliegen zu lassen. Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das erste Schuljahr, als Draco ihn zu einem Zauberduell herausgefordert hatte und sie beinahe von Mr Filch erwischt wurden.
Betroffen blickte Draco auf den Boden. Tut mir leid. Aber damals waren wir doch noch Kinder ....
Ist schon gut. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Also komm. Gehen wir runter zu den Kerkern. Sonst kriegen wir gleich am ersten Schultag Punkte abgezogen. Und darauf hab ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust.
Betrübt nickte Draco und trottete hinter dem schwarzhaarigen her. Die ganzen Jahre taten ihm jetzt auf einmal furchtbar leid. Alles was er getan hatte. Gut, er war im letzten Jahr etwas freundlicher geworden, aber auch nur, weil er es kindisch fand, sich dauernd zu streiten. Aber jetzt bereute er es zutiefst, dass er immer so gemein war.
  

  

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie sie bei den Kerkern ankamen. Erst Crabbes höhnische Stimme riss ihn brutal wieder in die Realität zurück. Da ist ja dieser Verräter und sein Lover gleich dazu!
Alle Slytherins fingen laut an zu lachen.
In Draco kochte die Wut hoch. Gerade als er auf Crabbe los gehen wollte, hörte er hinter sich Snapes Stimme.
Urplötzlich wurde es still.
So ist es schon besser. Und nun, alle ins Zimmer. Ich würde gern mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Mit diesen Worten ging er an den verdutzten Schülern vorbei in den Kerkern, in dem er den Unterricht abhielt.
Die Schüler betraten nach Snape den Raum. Die Slytherins setzten sich auf ihre Seite und würdigten die Gryffindors keines Blickes. Harry und Draco waren die letzten, die das Zimmer betraten. Sie setzten sich schnell neben Ron und Hermione, da Snapes Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als freundlich aussah.
Für Draco war es ungewohnt auf dieser Seite zu sitzen, aber er war froh nicht mehr bei den Slytherins zu sein. Die hätten ihn vermutlich massakriert oder sonst was mit ihm angestellt. Und bei Harry, so komisch es auch sein mochte, fühlte er sich sicher.
Und schon begann die Stunde. Snape schrieb einige Zutaten an die Tafel, oder besser, er ließ sie schreiben, denn die Kreide wanderte von einem Zauber geleitet über die Tafel.
Alle Schüler hatten Pergament und Federn herausgeholt und schrieben mehr oder weniger eifrig mit.
Dann teilte Snape die Schüler in Zweiergruppen ein, wobei er darauf achtete, Gryffindor und Slytherin _nicht_ mit einander zu mischen. So kam es schließlich, dass Harry mit Draco zusammen arbeitete, was beiden Spaß machte. Auch wenn sie das nie zuvor geglaubt hätten. Draco wusste eine Menge über die Zaubertränke und half dem schwarzhaarigen wo er nur konnte. Dankbar nahm dieser die Hilfe gern an und bekam zu ersten Mal vermutlich in Zaubertränke keine Punkte abgezogen.
Auch bei Ron und Hermione lief alles wie geschmiert, nur Neville hatte immer noch Probleme. Gegen Ende der Stunde hatte er Snape soweit, dass dieser ihm sogar beim Brauen half.
Die Slytherins warfen nun immer wieder Blicke herüber. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die Gryffindor vermutlich reihenweise gestorben. Doch sie gaben Ruhe und trauten sich nicht, in Snapes Gegenwart auch nur ein abfälliges Wort zu äußern.
So kam es, dass die Stunden ziemlich ruhig verliefen und Snape niemandem auch nur einen Punkt abzog. Er war so fertig mit den Nerven, dass er nur noch von jedem Kessel eine kleine Probe nahm und die Schüler dann entließ. (Sorry, aba ich musste Snape einfach mal nahe an nen Nervenzusammenbruch bringen *fg*)
  

  

Die nächsten beiden Stunden hatten sie Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout. Diesmal sollten sie ins Gewächshaus 6 gehen. Den Unterricht hatten sie zusammen mit den Schülern der siebten Klasse aus Hufflepuff. Eine angenehme Abwechslung, wenn man bedachte, dass der größte Teil der verschiedenen Unterrichtsfächer sie mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten.
Wie auch die Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall.
Gerade als Harry versuchte, ein Kissen in einen Hasen zu verwandeln, trat die Hauslehrerin an den Tisch von Draco und Harry.
Und Mr Malfoy haben Sie sich so weit das die letzte Nacht ging, gut in Gryffindor eingelebt?
Der blonde sah auf und lächelte die Lehrerin an. Oh ja. Vielen Dank. Es ist sogar recht angenehm. Auch wenn es noch ein wenig seltsam ist.
Daran gewöhnen sie sich schnell. Da bin ich mir sicher.
Draco nickte ihr zu und versuchte weiter vergeblich, sein Kissen in einen Hasen zu verwandeln. Teilweise funktionierte es, bis dann schließlich ein Kissen mit Hasenohren, Puschelschwänzchen und vier übergroßen Füßen auf dem Tisch herum hoppelte und nichts sah, da es ja keine Augen hatte. Das Highlight der ganzen Verwandlungsstunde.
Gut gelaunt gingen sie schließlich in ihren wohlverdienten freien Nachmittag und versuchten zu entspannen.
  

  

_To be continued ..._
  

  

  


**********************

  

  

  

  

Was? Ich bin _schon wieder_ fertig? Gibt's net ..... Tja, aba anscheinend doch *drop*
Kann mir einer verraten, warum das immer so schnell geht? Naja, egal. Freue mich schon auf eure Reviews^^
  

bye, Sora @----


	7. Act 6

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

  

Sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich wollte meine Beta-Leserin nicht überfordern. Die war nämlich krank und musste das Bett hüten ... Nun ja, das gehört hier eigentlich nicht her, darum red ich auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum.
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^
  

Sora @----
  

  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

  

_Widmung:_ **Ginny**, **Escaflowne**, **KazumiHidaka**, **Assassin** und **Kiddy1500** von Animexx.
Von FF.net sind es **SilentRoses** und **LonelyAngel**.
Aber natürlich auch **Shiruy**. Danke dir fürs Beta-Lesen. *dich knuddl* ^^
  

  

  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

  

  

**

-Act 6-

**
  

  

Stöhnend ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. Oh man .... ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie anstrengend Unterricht sein kann ....
Draco beobachtete ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen: Du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen.
Ja, das weiß ich auch, erwiderte der schwarzhaarige, drehte sich auf dem Bauch und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin, der auf dem anderen Bett saß, an. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es _so_ schlimm sein würde.
Och ... jetzt hab dich nicht so. Seufzend ließ sich der blonde nach hinten fallen und entspannte sich.
Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, nein ganz im Gegenteil. Draco fühlte sich wohl wie nie, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum das so war. Auch Harry fand es angenehm. Früher hatten sie sich immer gestritten, wenn sie sich auch nur auf 10 Metern genähert hatten. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Und das war gut so. Jetzt bewohnten sie beide allein ein Zimmer in Gryffindor. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, doch es war die Wahrheit.
Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und stand auf. Er wollte nicht die ganze Zeit untätig rumliegen, auch wenn er ziemlich müde war. Dennoch schnappte er sich seinen Stundenplan und stöhnte entnervt auf.
Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an: Alles ok?
Immer noch etwas geschockt, krabbelte der Ältere über sein Bett, setzte sich neben den blonden und hielt ihm den Stundenplan unter die Nase: Schau dir mal den morgigen Tag an.
Der ehemalige Slytherin nahm Harry den Plan aus der Hand und setzte sich auf. Was er sah, ließ ihn erbleichen. (Geht das denn überhaupt noch?)
Auf dem Plan stand:
  

  


~*~*~*@*~*~*~

  
**Dienstag:**   

1) _VgdK_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
2) _VgdK_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
  

3) _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
4) _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
  

Mittagessen
  

5) _Zauberkunst_ (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)
6) _Zauberkunst_ (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)
  

(Freie Zeit)
  

Abendessen
  

7) _Astronomie_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
8) _Astronomie_ (Gryffindor/Slytherin)
  

~*~*~*@*~*~*~
  

  

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ..... murmelte Draco und ließ sich zurück fallen. Resignierend schloss er die Augen. Sag mir bitte, dass ich träume. Bitte, sag es mir ...
Mitleidig sah Harry den anderen an. Tut mir leid, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Es ist kein Traum. Er konnte die Reaktion seines Zimmergenossen verstehen. Schließlich hatten sie von insgesamt 8 Unterrichtsstunden 6 mit den Slytherins. Gut, die beiden Stunden Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs wären eine Erholung, aber keine wirkliche.
Der blonde seufzte leise: Das habe ich mir gedacht. Naja, meinst du, wir überleben das?
Seine leisen Worte holten Harry schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Etwas verwirrt sah er Draco an und nickte dann. Ich denke schon. Heute waren sie ja auch nicht so schlimm. Bis auf .... ach, is ja auch egal. Anscheinend war es Harry peinlich über ein bestimmtes Thema zu reden. Verlegen wand er den Kopf ab und stand auf. Dann holte er sich eines seiner Bücher, legte sich vor dem Kamin, in dem jetzt ein lustiges Feuer prasselte und begann zu lesen.
Der kleinere schaute ihm nach. Er wusste, was Harry gemeint hatte. Auch ihm war es etwas unangenehm, wenn jemand solche Gerüchte verbreitete. Harry und sein Lover. Tse. Sie waren Freunde, mehr nicht. Aber auch nicht weniger. Er war ein Freund, auf den er nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Der schwarzhaarige gab ihm immer das Gefühl, nicht unnütz zu sein und irgendwie wollte er sich dafür revanchieren. Doch leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das machen sollte.
Leise aufseufzend holte er sich auch ein Buch und begann mit den Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über den Trank schreiben, den sie heute im Unterricht gebraut hatten. Für Draco war das kein Problem und innerhalb 1 ½ Stunden war er auch schon damit fertig. Zufrieden las er sich das beschriebene Pergament noch einmal durch und, als er keine Fehler mehr darin fand, rollte er es zusammen.
Harry hatte die ganzen anderthalb Stunden keinen Ton von sich gegeben und als Draco sich um sah, wusste er auch, warum. Der schwarzhaarige war friedlich vor dem Feuer eingeschlafen. Den Kopf hatte er auf die Arme gelegt.
Draco lächelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Bald würde es Abendessen geben. Leise stand er auf und setzte sich neben Harry, ohne diesen aufzuwecken. Nachdenklich starrte er ins Feuer.
So saß er eine Zeit lang, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Erst als sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor umdrehte und mit seiner Hand Dracos Hand berührte blickte der blonde auf. Er sah in Harrys Gesicht und musste schmunzeln. Der ältere sah in diesem Augenblick wirklich niedlich aus. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und mit einem Lächeln versehen.
Sanft legte der ehemalige Slytherin seine Hand auf die von Harry, streichelte kurz darüber und zog sie dann wieder weg. Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn der andere jetzt aufgewacht wäre? Nicht auszudenken.
Doch als Draco sah, dass der schwarzhaarige nicht aufgewacht war, beruhigte er sich wieder. Ein Blick auf die Uhr folgte.
Langsam beugte er sich zu dem schlafenden Jungen neben sich herunter.
Harry ... hey, du Schlafmütze .... leise flüsterte der blonde diese Worte und blickte dann in Harrys Gesicht.
Dieser schnitt eine Grimasse und öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Der helle Schein des Feuers blendete ihn, so dass er sogleich wieder die Augen schloss.
Draco blieb das nicht unbemerkt und er setzte sich so, dass sein Körper einen Schatten über Harrys Kopf warf.
Der schwarzhaarige öffnete erneut die Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Als er sah, dass der jüngere bei ihm saß, lächelte er und setzte sich auf.
Na, endlich ausgeschlafen? grinsend sah der blonde ihn an.
Harry nickte. Ich denke schon. Danke fürs Wecken. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte er auf das Buch, das neben ihm lag und in dem er gelesen hatte. Du glaubst nicht, wie langweilig Geschichte der Zauberei sein kann. Ist ja klar, dass man da einschläft.
Draco kicherte. Keine Ursache. Dass Geschichte der Zauberei langweilig ist, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Ich bin die letzten Jahre nahe dran gewesen, jede Stunde zu verschlafen, hätte mich Pansy nicht immer zu gelabert.
Einen kurzen Moment schauten sie sich an und lachten dann gleichzeitig laut los. Erst als sie sich nach Minuten wieder beruhigt hatten, bemerkten sie, dass sie nicht allein im Zimmer waren. In der Tür stand Ron, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte. Verwirrt sah er die beiden Jungen vor dem Kamin an. Schön, dass ihr euch so gut amüsiert.
Sofort stand Harry auf und trat auf den rothaarigen zu. Ja, wir amüsieren uns prächtig. Aber sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich hier?
Auch Draco war jetzt aufgestanden und stellte sich zu den beiden Jungen.
Ach so, das hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen. Es ist nämlich noch ziemlich ungewohnt euch beide in so trauter Zweisamkeit zu erleben, ohne dass ihr euch streitet. Ich glaube daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen können. Er seufzte kurz und sah die beiden ehemaligen Feinde an. Aber warum ich gekommen bin, kommt ihr mit runter zum Abendessen? Hermione wartet unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf uns.
Harry sah den blonden Jungen neben sich an. Ein kurzer Blick genügte und er wusste bereits die Antwort. Wieder richtete er seinen Blick auf Ron und nickte ihm zu: Klar kommen wir mit.
Auf Rons Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und er trat einen Schritt zurück, um die beiden Jungen aus dem Zimmer zu lassen. Diese schlenderten nun hinter dem rothaarigen her hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie zusammen mit Hermione in die große Halle gingen, um zu Abend zu essen.
  

  

Die Stimmung am Tisch der Gryffindor war ausgelassen. Niemand schien es mehr zu stören, dass Draco bei ihnen war. Einige versuchten sogar, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Harry war froh, dass Draco, trotz der vergangenen Jahre, so einen Anschluss gefunden hatte.
  

  

Draco unterhielt sich gerade mit Neville, der neben ihm saß, über Zaubertränke und was er verändern könnte, um besser zu werden. Neville hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte sich so viel wie nur möglich zu merken. Plötzlich langte dieser quer über den Tisch, um sich etwas anderes auf den Teller zu laden, als er mit seinem Ellbogen seinen Becher umwarf. Unglücklicherweise floss der Saft, der noch darin war, genau auf Dracos Hose. Ein leiser Aufschrei von ihm und er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Gryffindor, die in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe saßen. Verwirrte und erstaunte Blicke richteten sich auf den blonden, was ihm sichtlich peinlich war.
Neville war bleich wie ein Bettlaken geworden. Unsicher und ängstlich blickte er den ehemaligen Slytherin an und erwartete schon, dass dieser wütend und ihn beleidigen würde. Doch nichts. Es kam nichts. Draco sah etwas verwirrt aus, als hätte er noch nicht registriert, was gerade eben vorgefallen war.
Erst als er Nevilles zitternde Stimme vernahm, die ihn um Verzeihung bat, sah er auf. Jeder machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Draco gleich ausrasten würde. Doch zur Verwunderung aller lächelte er den zitternden Jungen neben sich an.
Ist ... nicht so schlimm, Neville. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Kann jedem mal passieren. Er erhob sich langsam und blickte die anderen an. Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich geh mich umziehen. Schnell wand er ihnen den Rücken zu.
Harry sah ihm nach, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Essen widmen, als er sah, wie einige Slytherins, darunter Crabbe und Goyle, von ihrem Tisch aufstanden und hastig die große Halle verließen.
Er ahnte nichts gutes dabei und legte schnell sein Besteck hin und ging mit der Ausrede, er wolle noch den Aufsatz für Snape schreiben aus der großen Halle.
Da ist ja unser Verräter ...! hörte Harry eine laute Stimme durch die Gänge hallen. Er hatte es gewusst. Die Slytherins waren dem blonden gefolgt und ... oh ... er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt mit ihm machten ....
Schnell folgte er der Stimme, die mich zu den Gängen bei Snapes Kerkern führte. Hatten sie ihn soweit abgedrängt? Er lief schneller und endlich sah er sie.
Draco saß auf dem Boden, einer der Slytherins beugte sich über ihn, den Namen kannte er nicht. Es war einer aus der sechsten Klasse. Ein großer, bulliger Junge, mit braunen kurzen Haaren und stechenden Augen. Die anderen Slytherins standen im Kreis um den am Boden sitzenden Jungen, damit er nicht fliehen konnte.
Hast wohl geglaubt, du könntest uns entkommen indem du einfach das Haus wechselst, was? Aber daraus wird nichts! Ein gehässiges Lachen folgte.
Harry hatte sich indes hinter einer Kurve versteckt, so dass ihn niemand sehen konnte. Doch er sah alles. Sah, wie Draco langsam anfing zu zittern und wie sich seine sturmgrauen Augen vor Angst weiteten.
Einer der fünf zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Fluch auf Draco hetzen, als Harrys Stimme durch den gesamten Gang hörte: Accio Zauberstab!
Der schwarzhaarige war aus seinem Versteck getreten und hatte Augenblicke später den Zauberstab in der Hand, der eigentlich dem Slytherin gehörte. Nun zogen auch die anderen Slytherin ihre Zauberstäbe, doch auch die hatte Harry nur wenige Augenblicke später in der Hand.
Fluchend kamen die Jungen auf den Gryffindor zu. Doch dieser hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und setzte nun selbst zu einem Fluch an. Seine grünen Augen blitzten kampflustig.
Als die Slytherin das sahen, wichen sie zurück. Das wirst du uns noch büßen, Potter! Sie wussten sehr wohl, dass sie im Moment keine Chance gegen Harry hatten, da dieser alle Zauberstäbe sozusagen beschlagnahmt hatte, aber sie würden schon noch eine Gelegenheit finden, um es Malfoy so richtig heimzuzahlen. Harry grinste ihnen nur noch triumphierend hinterher, als sie sich verzogen.
Mit schnellem Schritt ging er auf den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Draco zu, kniete sich neben ihm nieder und lächelte ihn an. Keine Angst. Sie sind weg. Ist alles in Ordnung? Haben sie dir irgend etwas getan? Besorgt beugte sich der schwarzhaarige über ihn, sah ihm tief in die Angst erfüllten Augen.
Ein leises Schluchzen erklang. Doch Draco fasste sich schnell wieder und nickte leicht. Ja, alles ok. Mir geht's gut.
Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Dann stand er auf, steckte die Zauberstäbe der Slytherin in seinen Umhang und streckte lächelnd die Hand nach Draco aus.
Dieser ergriff sie. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Der blonde wollte die Hand am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Doch dann zog er sich auf die Füße und blickte den Älteren an.
Danke, Harry. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte. Draco lächelte. Am liebsten wollte er 'seinem Retter' um den Hals fallen, doch er unterließ es. Es hätte vielleicht alles zwischen ihnen zerstört und das wollte er nicht.
Er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Harrys Hand hielt und ließ sie schnell los.
Schon ok. Aber jetzt komm. Du wolltest dich doch umziehen. Der schwarzhaarige lächelte zurück, dann nahm er wieder seine Hand und zog ihn mit Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.
Mit roten Wangen ließ sich Draco mitziehen. //Oje .... wenn uns jetzt jemand so sieht ... Aber egal .... es fühlt sich gut an ... irgendwie richtig ....//
Auf dem Weg zum Gemälde der fetten Dame trafen sie niemanden. Alle schienen noch beim Abendessen zu sein.
Harry ließ die Hand des blonden erst kurz bevor sie das Portrait erreichten los.
Kam es von der fetten Dame in ihrem rosa Kleid.
murmelte Harry und schon schwang das Bild zur Seite und gab den runden Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor frei.
Hintereinander betraten sie den Raum, der natürlich vollkommen leer war und gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer.
Bist du mir eigentlich nur so nachgegangen oder hattest du was bestimmtes vor? fragte Draco plötzlich und durchbrach damit die Stille, die zwischen den beiden geherrscht hatte.
Harry blieb stehen, da sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten und schaute ihn an. Ich habe die Slytherin aufstehen sehen und mir gedacht ... naja ... bevor dir was passiert ... Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, als er das sagte und wechselte gleich das Thema: Aber eigentlich wollte ich sowieso noch den Aufsatz für Snape schreiben. Bevor ich wieder alles vergessen.
Beide gingen in das Zimmer. Harry setzte sich sofort an den Schreibtisch, kramte Pergament und Feder hervor und beugte sich über das Buch, das neben ihm lag. Immer wieder wechselte sein Blick zwischen Buch und Pergament, auf dem noch nicht sehr viel stand.
Da Draco schon fertig war, beobachtete er den schwarzhaarigen interessiert und grinste leicht in sich hinein, als er den stetig verwirrteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Langsam stand er auf, da er sich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, und beugte sich über den Älteren.
Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?
Harry war so in den Aufsatz vertieft, dass er um sich herum nichts mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Erschrocken blickte er auf und sah in das fragende Gesicht des blonden.
Gern. Ich komm mit einigen Sachen nicht ganz klar.
Draco nickte und setzte sich neben ihn auf den zweiten Stuhl, nahm dann das Pergament und begann das durchzulesen, was Harry bisher geschrieben hatte. Schließlich legte er das Pergament wieder vor den anderen und erklärte ihm alles noch einmal haargenau. Aufmerksam hörte Harry zu. Es war gut, dass der blonde ihm half. Vielleicht würde er so seine Noten in Zaubertränke verbessern können.
  

  

Nach etwa zwei Stunden waren sie endlich fertig. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich umzuziehen und legte sich wieder auf die Decke. Keine zwei Minuten später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.
Draco beobachtete ihn währenddessen mit roten Wangen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er fand es irgendwie süß, wie Harry da so auf der Decke lag und schlief. Richtig friedlich.
Leise trat er zu Harry und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Er widerstand dem Reflex dem älteren einfach einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.
  

  

_To be continued ..._
  

  

  


**********************

  

  

  

  

Irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel länger als die anderen davor. Naja, egal. Auch net schlimm *gg*
Harry und Draco kommen sich jetzt auch langsam näher. Meine Betaleserin würde jetzt sagen: ENDLICH!! Und wann kommt der Lemon? *gggg*
So, was gibt's noch zu sagen? Ähm ... ja keine Ahnung. ^^
Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews. ^^
  

bye, Sora @----


	8. Act 7

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  

  

Hachja. Endlich das siebte Kapitel. Also ehrlich gesagt: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieviele es noch werden. Ich versuche so viele wie möglich und die Geschichte in die Länge zu ziehen. Darum könnte es sein, dass einige Kapitel nicht ganz so interessant sein werden. Schon mal sorry im Voraus. ^^
  

Sora @----
  

  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
  

  

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
  

  

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
  

  

_Widmung:_ **Yumiko-Chan**, **Ginny**, **fireang1234**, **KazumiHidaka**, **Reiko_Yamaoka**, **Willowbuffy** und **amarth** von _Animexx._
**Darkness151**, **Angel334**, **Assassin**, **LonelyAngel** und **SilentRoses** von _FF.net_.
Danke für die lieben Reviews ^^*euch alle knuddl*
Wen hab ich noch vergessen? Oh ... ja ... stimmt! Für **Shiruy**!! *gg* *knuddl*
  

  

  

  

  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  

  

  

  

**

-Act 7-

**
  

  

Die Tage vergingen und es wurde zusehends kälter. Doch den beiden Jungen machte das nicht sehr viel aus. Das Feuer im Kamin spendete angenehme Wärme und auch sonst verbrachten sie die Zeit eher im Gemeinschaftsraum.
Draco gab jetzt sowas wie Nachhilfe, da er von Neville gefragt wurde, ob der blonde ihm nicht ein wenig bei Zaubertränke helfen könnte. Leider war es ein großer Fehler, einzuwilligen, denn ehe er sich versah standen 4 weitere Gryffindor bei ihm und baten auch um Hilfe.
Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hätte nicht so einfach zu gestimmt. Nicht nur, weil er selbst nicht sehr gut in Zaubertränke war, sondern auch, weil er wusste, was die anderen dann getan hätten. Aber Draco sollte selbst damit klar kommen.
Außerdem ging von den Gryffindors keine Gefahr aus. So konnte sich Harry in Ruhe auf den Unterricht und das Quidditch-Training konzentrieren.
  

  

Er war nämlich nicht nur Vertrauensschüler sondern auch der Kapitän der Mannschaft, die er nun ganz neu zusammengestellt hatte, nachdem die anderen Spieler das siebte Schuljahr beendet und die Schule verlassen hatten.
Das Training der Gryffindor war immer gut besucht. Auch wenn Harry es nicht gern sah, wenn so viele Leute beim Training zusahen. Neben Hermione und Draco, die bei jedem Training anwesens waren, saßen des öfteren auch Colin Creevey und sein Bruder Dennis, beide immer noch totale Fans des schwarzhaarigen, aber auch Seamus ließ es sich nicht nehmen und verfolgte das Training aufmerksam, was wohl eher an Dean lag, der Jäger geworden war, als an Harry.
Und - oh wunder - , wenn man Glück hatte - oder sollte man besser Pech sagen? - , konnte man manchmal auch zwei der Slytherins dabeisitzen sehen, die sich heimlich auf Dracos Seite geschlagen hatten: Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson.
  

  

Der schwarzhaarige Blaise war immer ruhig. Er redete nicht sehr viel, weshalb Harry ihn vorher auch nie richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Doch wenn man ihn erst einmal kannte, taute er auf. Des öfteren saßen Harry, Draco und Blaise im Zimmer der beiden Gryffindor zusammen und lachten oder unterhielten sich einfach. Blaise war ein lustiger Kerl und machte ziemlich viele Späße mit.
Niemand wusste, dass der schwarzhaarige die beiden Gryffindor besuchte, nicht einmal Ron und Hermione, die sowieso nur noch Augen füreinander hatten. Harry machte es nämlich immer so, dass er Blaise in einem leeren Klassenzimmer traf und ihn dann unter seinem Tarnumhang in den Gryffindor-Turm schmuggelte. Auf die gleiche Art und Weise kam er auch wieder heraus.
  

  

Und Pansy? Naja, wenn sie mal beim Training dabei war, hatte sie meistens nur Augen für den blonden Gryffindor neben ihr, was Harry gar nicht gefiel und er deshalb immer unaufmerksam war, wenn Pansy gerade mal wieder dabei war, sich an Draco heran zu machen. Aber zum glück kam es eher selten vor, dass die Slytherin zuschaute. (Wenn man _das_ zuschauen nennen kann. *drop*)
  

  

Die Nachhilfestunden, die Draco gab, erzielten nur bei vier von Fünf Schülern Erfolge.
Neville war nämlich genauso ungeschickt, wie eh und je und es kam nicht selten vor, dass Draco nach einer Stunde mit dem Tollpatsch mit einem rußigen Gesicht zu Harry ins Zimmer kam und sich lautstark darüber beschwerte.
Harry konnte darüber nur lächeln. Wie oft hatte er ihn schon vor der Ungeschicklichkeit des Jungen gewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, es zu versuchen ihm zu erklären. Doch Draco hatte es nicht aufgegeben, bis er eines Abends laut fluchend und total verrußt ins Zimmer kam. Neville hatte nämlich wieder einen Trank in die Luft gejagt.
  

  

Dieser verdammte ....
Draco bitte beruhige dich, Harry lächelte ihn beschwichtigend und warm an. Normalerweise hatte dieses Lächelnd den ehemaligen Slytherin immer beruhigt, doch diesmal war es besonders schlimm.
Nein! Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen! wütend war er sich auf sein Bett.
Seufzend legte Harry die Feder und das Pergament weg und holte ein feuchtes Handtuch. Damit ging er zum Bett des blonden und setzte sich. Draco hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt.
Sanft legte der Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.
Hier, mach erst mal dein Gesicht sauber. Der schwarzhaarige hielt ihm das Handtuch hin, welches der andere mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln entgegen nahm.
nuschelte er leise und rubbelte sich den Ruß aus dem Gesicht. Als er das Handtuch wieder weg nahm, konnte Harry sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Der blonde sah wirklich zu komisch aus. Wie ein Schornsteinfeger, der etwas zu tief ins Ofenloch geschaut hatte
Was ist? Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, was noch komischer aussah und Harry vor Lachen beinahe vom Bett gefallen wäre.
Langsam beruhigte sich der schwarzhaarige wieder und nahm nun dem verwirrten Jungen das Handtuch aus den Händen und suchte nach einer sauberen Stelle. Als er endlich eine gefunden hatte, ergriff er sanft Dracos Kinn und hielt somit den Kopf des blonden fest.
Halt bitte still.
Sanft wischte er nun über das Gesicht des anderen um alle schwarzen Spuren zu beseitigen.
Immer noch total verwirrt, schloss Draco die Augen und bewegte sich nicht. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so genoss er die Berührungen des älteren.
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, als Harrys Hände verschwanden.
Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf den Wangen des blonden Jungens und er drehte verlegen den Kopf weg.
Harry brachte das Handtuch weg und setzte sich dann wieder zu Draco auf das Bett, der sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas beruhigt hatte. Auch dessen Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich wieder normalisiert.
So, und jetzt sag erst mal, was überhaupt passiert ist. Hat Neville schon wieder einen Zaubertrank in die Luft gejagt?
Draco verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich zurück.
Ja, dieser ungeschickte Junge hat fünf Rattenschwänze in den Trank geworfen, obwohl ich ihm ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, er solle nur zwei nehmen. Draco verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei war es doch so ein einfacher Trank. Den würdest sogar du ohne Probleme schaffen.
empört sah der schwarzhaarige den jüngeren an und stemmte die Hände in die Taille. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade ein Ass in Zaubertränke bin, aber du musst es mir auch nicht immer und immer wieder vorhalten.
Draco grinste und setzte sich auf. Tut mir leid. War nicht so gemeint. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es ohne Probleme geschafft hättest, einen Vergessenstrank zu brauen.
Aufmunternd lächelte er den schwarzhaarigen an, stand auf und zog Harry mit sich zum Schreibtisch. Zeig mal deinen Aufsatz für Snape her. So wie ich dich kenne, kann man da sicher noch einiges verbessern.
Mit einer undefinierbaren Grimasse zog Harry ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Draco hin. Dieser nahm es entgegen und begann sogleich zu lesen.
Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Augen zweimal über den Text flogen und dachte sich schon, wieviele Fehler er diesmal gemacht hatte, als der blonde schließlich den Kopf hob und anerkennend meinte: Ich muss schon sagen, Harry. Du hast dich um einiges verbessert. Ich sehe zwar noch einige Fehler, doch die sind nicht sehr von Bedeutung.
Harrys Augen wurden groß als Draco ihm dies sagte. Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, eine längere Standpauke von Draco zu erhalten, da er sich wieder zu viele Fehler erlaubt hatte. Doch dies überraschte ihn jetzt wirklich.
Perplex ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte Draco ungläubig an. Das meinst du nicht ernst!
Draco kicherte. Doch. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Sieh her, er stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry, hielt ihm das Pergament vor die Nase. Hier, hier und hier würde ich es anders formulieren, er zeigte auf die Textstellen, und hier hast du _Schlangeneier_ anstatt _Schlangenhaut_ geschrieben. Das würde ich dir auf jeden Fall raten zu verbessern. Du kennst ja Snape, der zieht dir bei dem kleinsten Fehlerchen schon Punkte ab.
Draco gab ihm das Pergament zurück. Harry nahm es und las sich die Stellen nochmals durch, die der ehemalige Slytherin ihm gezeigt hatte und nickte zustimmend. Stimmt. Die hab ich irgendwie blöd geschrieben. Muss wohl mit meinen Gedanken wo anders gewesen sein.
Der blonde sah ihn an. Du machst dir doch keine Sorgen um das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin morgen, oder? Also ich glaube fest daran, dass ihr den Sieg holen werdet. Schließlich habt ihr auch fleißig trainiert.
Etwas verwirrt sah er den jüngeren an. Am liebsten hätte er gesagt, dass er nicht an das morgige Spiel gedacht hatte, sondern an einen blonden Gryffindor, der neben ihm saß und eines seiner total süßen Lächeln zum besten gab. Ja, ich hab an das Spiel morgen gedacht. Schließlich sind die Slytherin immer eine unserer gefährlichsten Gegner gewesen. Aber das war noch zu der Zeit, in der du Sucher warst. Niemand weiß, wie gut die jetzt sind.
Draco nickte. Stimmt es wusste wirklich niemand außer den Spielern selber.
Jedesmal, wenn die Slytherin trainierten haben sie niemanden in die Nähe des Stadions gelassen. Nicht einmal die Lehrer. So wusste wirklich niemand, was da vor sich ging.
Freundschaftlich legte Draco einen Arm um Harrys Taille. Das wird schon. Ich glaube fest daran, dass ihr gewinnt. Draco lächelte ihn warm an und ließ ihn dann los.
Harry war knallrot geworden als er Dracos Hand an seiner Taille gespürt hatte und konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken. Er war sprachlos. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Draco ihn so in den Arm nehmen würde. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, dass er am liebsten den blonden an sich gezogen und mit ihm gekuschelt hätte.
Entsetzt über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich daran, den Aufsatz für Snape um zu schreiben.
  

  

Erschöpft ließ er sich ins Bett fallen. Am nächsten Morgen war das Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Slytherins und er wollte ausgeruht sein. Nicht, dass Harry Angst hatte, nein, an das Spiel wollte er jetzt gar nicht denken.
Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu einem gewissen Gryffindor ab, der vor dem Kamin auf den Fellen lag und ein Buch las.
//Er sieht richtig süß aus .... Diese Haarsträhnen in seiner Stirn .... Am liebsten würde ich mich zu ihm legen ..... Aber das wird wohl etwas unmögliches sein .... Er wird mich dann sicher nicht mehr mögen .... Aber was war dann diese Aktion von ihm vorhin? ..... Warum hat er seinen Arm um mich gelegt? .... Das hat er doch noch nie getan ..... Oh man ..... Harry hör auf zu träumen ...... Das Draco etwas für dich empfinden könnte, ist völliger Schwachsinn ....... Obwohl .... Warum ist er sonst so nett zu mir? ...... Ach was .... Meine Gefühle für ihn beruhen leider nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit ..... Schade eigentlich ...... Jetzt, da ich mir sicher bin, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hab .....//
Traurig sah Harry noch einmal zu dem blonden Gryffindor vor dem Kamin und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Wie gerne würde er jetzt in Dracos Armen liegen, doch dieser Wunsch würde wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen und so schlief er mit den Gedanken an seinen Geliebten ein.
  

  


**********************

  

  

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er schon ziemlich früh auf und fühlte sich so, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen. Leise stöhnend stand er auf, ihm tat alles weh. Und so sollte er spielen? Er würde sich nicht sehr lange auf dem Besen halten können, so wie es im Moment aussah.
//Naja, vielleicht hilft ja eine heiße Dusche .....// Seufzend ging er zum Schrank, holte sich frische Klamotten und ein Handtuch heraus und ging ins Badezimmer.
  

  

Dort legte er seine Sachen in eines der Fächer, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.
Schnell hatte er eine angenehme Temperatur gefunden, die nicht zu heiß war, aber auch nicht sonderlich kalt. So stand er da, mindestens zehn Minuten und ließ einfach das Wasser über seinen Körper laufen.
Er wollte an nichts und niemanden denken, vor allem nicht an Draco, der immer noch seelenruhig in seinem Bett schlief.
//Verdammt, jetzt denke ich schon wieder an ihn!!!//
Wütend stampfte Harry auf und wäre beinahe hingefallen, als er zwei starke Arme um sich spürte, die ihn festhielten.
Verdutzt sah er nach oben und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht Dracos, der ihn immer noch festhielt.
Guten Morgen. Warum so schlechte Laune?
Harry wurde rot, als der blonde ihn endlich los ließ und sich neben ihn unter die Dusche stellte.
//Mist! Blöde Gemeinschaftsduschen!!!//
Er versuchte, nicht auf den anderen Jungen neben sich zu schauen. Wer wusste denn schon, ob sich sein eigener Körper nicht selbstständig machen würde.
Harry nuschelte dem jüngeren ein 'Guten Morgen' zu, seifte sich schnell ein und wusch die Seife wieder von seinem Körper. Bisher hatte alles gut geklappt, sein Körper hatte sich noch nicht selbstständig gemacht, was wohl auch daran lag, dass Harry die Augen geschlossen hielt.
Als alle Seifenreste weg gewaschen waren, stellte er das Wasser ab und schnappte sich sein Handtuch, trocknete sich notdürftig ab und schlang dann das Handtuch um die Hüften. So fühlte er sich schon um einiges wohler, doch immer noch traute er sich nicht, einen Blick auf Draco zu werfen.
Dieser stand leise vor sich hin summend unter dem Wasserstrahl und langte gerade nach seiner Seife, die ihm herunterfiel, weil sie schon nass war, und genau vor Harrys Füßen zum Halten kam.
Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.
//Schei .... benkleister!! ..... Genau das wollte ich doch vermeiden!//
Ohne ein Wort bückte sich Harry und nahm die Seife, machte einen Schritt auf den blonden Gryffindor zu und reichte ihm das Seifenstück.
Danke, lieb von dir. Draco lächelte ihn warm an und drehte sich wieder um, um sich nun einzuseifen. Wenn du noch fünf Minuten wartest, können wir zusammen zurück gehen, ertönte die Stimme des jüngeren durch das Rauschen des Wassers hindurch.
Harry war rot geworden, als er das Lächeln des anderen sah und wandte sich schnell ab, wollte eigentlich zurück ins Zimmer gehen, doch Dracos Satz hielt ihn zurück.
J-ja, ist gut. Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen zitterte merklich, doch er blieb mit dem Rücken zu den Duschen stehen, nahm sein Handtuch von den Hüften und trocknete sich nun richtig ab. Schnell zog er sich an und rubbelte gerade seine Haare ab, als ein klatschnasser und total süßer Draco aus den Duschen kam, nur mit seinem Handtuch bekleidet und Harry verlegen anlächelte.
  

  

_To be continued ..._
  

  

  


**********************

  

  

  

  

Anm.: Ich habs zwar nicht geschrieben, aber Harry hat die Zauberstäbe der Slytherins vom letzten Kapitel mit ner Schuleule zurückgeschickt. ^^ 
  

  

So. *tief durchatme*
Das war nun das siebte Kapitel. Jetzt geht es langsam los mit den beiden *g*
Mal gucken, was im nächsten Kapitel so alles passiert *weiß es selbst noch nicht genau*
Also, bis dann und vergesst das Review net. Ihr wisst ja, je mehr, desto schneller geht's weiter ^^
  

bye, Sora @----


	9. Act 8

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
  
Nya, jetzt ist in Kapitel sieben schon so viel vorgefallen, jetzt will ich euch nicht länger auf Kapitel acht warten lassen. *g* Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^   
Sora @----   
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.   
  
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst   
  
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy   
  
_Anmerkung:_ Ich danke allen, die mir bisher so liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben. *euch alle ganz doll knuddl*   
  
_Widmung:_ **Yui-sama**, **amarth**, **KazumiHidaka**, **Ginny**, **Reiko_Yamaoka**, **Yumiko-Chan** und **shadow-girl** von _Animexx_  
**Shenendoah**, **Darkness151**, **SilentRoses**, **Assassin & LonelyAngel** und **Lady Arrogance** von _Fanfiction.net_.   
  
  
  
  
**

DER LETZTE KAMPF

**

oder

**

GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)

**   
  
  
  
**

-Act 8-

**   
  
"Gibst du mir meine Kleider, bitte?" Harry schreckte auf und sah in zwei sturmgraue Augen. "Wie?" Der ehemalige Slytherin grinste. "Meine Kleider. Hinter dir im Fach." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf ein Fach neben meiner Schulter, in dem seine Kleider lagen. Wieder wurde er rot, drehte sich aber um und reichte Draco die Kleider, die sich in dem Fach befanden. Dieser lächelte ihn wieder so süß an, dass Harry meinte, seine Beine würde bald nachgeben. Gedankenverloren rubbelte er weiter seine Haare trocken und verzog leicht das Gesicht, denn die heiße Dusche hatte nicht gerade viel Erfolg gehabt. Seine Muskeln waren immer noch verspannt und taten jetzt höllisch weh. Dem blonden Jungen blieb dies nicht verborgen, so dass er, während er sich anzog, immer sorgenvolle Blicke dem älteren zu warf. Als er dann endlich fertig war mit anziehen, legte er dem schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter, der immer noch seine Haare abtrocknete und anscheinend gar nicht merkte, dass diese bereits trocken waren. "Harry?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte verwirrt in das Gesicht Dracos. Dieser sah ihn besorgt an. "Danke, dass du gewartet hast. Komm, lass uns zurück gehen." Der angesprochene nickte nur und folgte dann dem blonden zurück ins Zimmer, wo er sich sogleich auf sein Bett schmiss und das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Besorgt setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. "Hey, was ist denn los? Du bist so komisch heut morgen." Der schwarzhaarige zuckte unter den sanften Berührungen zusammen, ließ es jedoch geschehen und entspannte sich nach einer Weile wieder. "Es ... es ist nichts. Mir tut nur alles weh, seit ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin." Er seufzte kurz und richtete sich dann auf, nicht ohne wieder das Gesicht zu verziehen. Gequält lächelte der ältere Draco an. "Mir geht's gut, glaub mir. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Der blonde blickte ihn leicht böse an. "Doch ich mache mir Sorgen und ich weiß auch, was ich jetzt mit dir machen werde." Harry sah ihn perplex an. //Was hat er denn vor? Will er mich übers Knie legen und mir den Hintern ...?// Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken gar nicht, denn Draco hatte ihm die Brille abgesetzt und sich nun an seinem T-Shirt zu schaffen gemacht, das er ihm über den Kopf zog. "Was hast du vo-?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Draco lächelte. "Keine Angst. Ich werd dir schon nichts tun." Schnell wurde er umgedreht und mit sanfter Gewalt mit dem Bauch aufs Bett gedrückt. Dann spürte er, wie Draco sich auf seinen Hintern setzte und sich zu ihm herunter beugte. Er spürte den warmen Atem des blonden im Nacken, dessen warme Hände auf seinen Schulterblättern. "Versuch dich zu entspannen. Ich will dir schließlich nicht weh tun," wisperte er leise gegen Harrys Ohr, setzte sich dann wieder auf und begann langsam, die verspannten Muskeln vom Rücken des schwarzhaarigen zu massieren. Dieser schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die warmen Hände, die über seine Haut fuhren, waren sehr angenehm und Harry stellte fest, dass die Verspannungen wirklich nachließen. Bald spürte er kaum noch Schmerzen, nur noch diese zärtlichen Hände. Genießerisch seufzte er leise. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Am liebsten wollte er, dass Draco nie wieder damit aufhörte, doch dieser Wunsch wurde leider nicht erfüllt, denn es blieb dem blonden nicht verborgen, dass es Harry nun besser ging. Schließlich hörten die Hände des ehemaligen Slytherin auf, sich zu bewegen, blieben aber auf Harrys Rücken liegen. Draco lächelte und beugte sich erneut herunter. Wieder spürte Harry den warmen Atem. "Und? Wie geht's dir jetzt?" Der schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen, sah über seine Schulter in das lächelnde Gesicht des jüngeren und erwiderte das Lächeln. "Viel besser. Obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du noch ein wenig weiter massieren würdest." Draco kicherte: "Das glaube ich dir sofort und ich würde auch gerne weiter machen, aber zum einen ist es ja nicht mehr nötig und zum anderen ist es Zeit zum Frühstück. Und ich finde, du solltest wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor es aufs Spielfeld geht." Geschmeidig erhob sich Draco und ließ sich neben Harry auf dessen Bett fallen, legte sich hin und schaute in dessen grüne Augen. Harry drehte sich, so dass er nun auf der Seite lag und den blonden anschauen konnte. Er lächelte. "Danke. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie großen Hunger ich habe." Der jüngere erhob sich, lief um das Bett herum und zog nun auch Harry auf die Beine, ihm sein T-Shirt in die Hand drückend. "Dann lass uns gehen, Kleiner." Harry stutzte. "Kleiner?" Er baute sich vor Draco auf und sah ihn von oben herab an. "Wer ist hier denn klein? Du oder du?" Der blonde grinste. "Ähm .... du?" Beide schauten sich eine Weile an, bis sie schließlich laut losprusteten und sich aneinander fest halten mussten, um nicht umzufallen. So fand sich Draco wenige Minuten später in Harrys Armen wieder, den Kopf gegen dessen Schulter gelegt und den warmen Atem des schwarzhaarigen auf seiner eigenen Schulter spürend. Mit hochroten Köpfen fuhren sie auseinander, als sie sich bewusst wurden, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Verlegen schauten sie sich an. Draco wollte irgend etwas sagen, doch Harry wand sich schnell ab, zog das T-Shirt an und seinen Umhang, setzte die Brille wieder auf und schaute den ehemaligen Slytherin an. "Gehen wir?" Seine Stimme war leise, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich normalisiert und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz schnell schlug. Auch Draco ging es nicht besser. Auch er hatte noch ziemlich rote Wangen und sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er annahm, Harry müsste es hören. Kaum merklich nickte er dem größeren zu, zog sich auch seinen Umhang über und verließ zusammen mit Harry das Zimmer.   
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Freundliche Gesichter empfingen sie, als sich Draco und Harry zwischen Seamus und Ron an den Tisch setzten. "Und? Alles klar bei euch?" Rons Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung, wenn er an das Spiel dachte. Er saß nämlich nicht wie sonst immer auf der Tribüne sondern saß auf einem Besen und spielte den Hüter, was er recht gut machte, wie Harry fand. Der schwarzhaarige grinste, als er sah, dass Ron so aufgeregt war, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr Marmelade aufs Brötchen streichen könnte, ohne sich dabei zu verschmieren. Aber auch er selbst war nicht minder aufgeregt, ob es nun an der Tatsache lag, was vor dem Frühstück vorgefallen war, oder aber das Spiel, er konnte es nicht sagen. Nervös begann er zu essen und hörte dabei den anderen Spielern zu, die alle in seiner Nähe saßen. Ginny Weasley saß Draco gegenüber, sie war eine der Jäger. Genauso wie John Miller, ein Junge aus der dritten Klasse. Dean war der dritte Jäger. Die Treiber waren Natalie McDonald aus der vierten und Andrew Dickson auch aus der vierten Klasse. Harry war wie immer der Sucher. Der schwarzhaarige war ziemlich stolz auf seine Mannschaft, sie ergänzten sich prächtig und er war sich sicher, dass es für sie ein leichtes war, das Spiel heute zu gewinnen.   
  
Nach einem leichten Frühstück standen die Gryffindor auf und verließen die große Halle. In der Umkleide saßen alle sieben Spieler schon bereit und warteten nur noch, bis es los ging. Jeder war nervös, doch Harry lächelte sie sicher an. "Also, jeder weiß was er zu tun hat. Ginny, Dean, John, ihr schießt so viele Tore wie möglich. Und lasst euch nicht so oft den Quaffel weg nehmen. Natalie, Andrew, haltet die Klatscher von unsren Leuten fern. Und du Ron, lass bloß keinen Ball durch." An der Tür stand Draco. Verwundert lief Harry auf ihn zu und schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich ... ich wollte dir viel Glück wünschen und .... die das hier geben ....." Der blonde Junge stellte sich hinter Harry und legte ihm ein goldenes Kettchen mit einem Anhänger um, den Harry nicht sehen konnte. Verwundert drehte sich der größere um, sah in das leicht gerötete Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherin und lächelte ihn an. Dann betastete er den Anhänger, um heraus zu finden, um was es sich handelte. "Es ist ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt. Es soll dir Glück bringen ..." sagte Draco leise. //Und vielleicht denkst du während des Spiels an mich ...// fügte der blonde in Gedanken hinzu. Vorsichtig legte Harry seine Arme um den kleineren und drückte ihn an sich. Wie aus Reflex, erwiderte dieser die Umarmung und legte sogar kurz seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des schwarzhaarigen. "Ich danke dir," flüsterte Harry leise gegen Dracos Ohr und ließ ihn dann los. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und rasendem Herzen drehte er sich um und ging hinaus zu den anderen Spielern. Draco folgte ihm langsam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin: "Viel Glück, mein Süßer .... Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe ...." Der blonde seufzte leise, machte sich dann auf zur Tribüne der Gryffindor um Hermione zu suchen und fand diese schließlich neben Lavender Brown sitzen.   
  
"Ah, Draco, da bist du ja endlich. Ich hab dir nen Platz freigehalten." Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte den ehemaligen Slytherin an und zog ihn auf den freien Platz neben sich. "Danke Hermione." Er lächelte sie an und fragte sich, was er die ganze Zeit nur gegen sie hatte. Nur weil ihre Eltern Muggel waren, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht nett war. Und nett war sie, wie Draco immer wieder feststellte. Es war für ihn ein komisches Gefühl, hier auf der Tribüne zu sitzen. Bisher war er immer auf dem Spielfeld gewesen, wenn Slytherin gegen Gryffindor gespielt hatte. Aber da er nun kein Slytherin mehr war, saß er nun auf der Tribüne der Gryffindor und feuerte die Mannschaft und ganz besonders Harry an.   
  
Seamus' Stimme hallte durch das gesamte Stadion. Nachdem Lee Jordan die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, war er der neue Stadionsprecher. Madam Hooch übernahm wie immer das Schiedsrichteramt. 15 Besen und ihre Besitzer stiegen in die Luft, immer höher. Zwei der Spieler kapselten sich etwas ab. Es waren eindeutig die Sucher. Die Hüter nahmen ihre Plätze ein und schon ging das Spiel los. "Ginny Weasley in Quaffel-Besitz. Sie jagt auf die gegnerischen Torringe zu." Seamus' Stimme hallte erneut durch das Stadion, während er das Spiel kommentierte. "Oh nein, da hat Thomson doch einen Klatscher auf sie geschossen. Nun ist Slytherin in Quaffel-Besitz. McBeth jagt auf das Tor der Gryffindor zu und schießt! ... Ja, Ron Weasley hat gehalten. Gut gemacht!" "Finnigan! Fangen Sie jetzt auch noch so an wie Jordan?!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang böse. "'tschuldigung Professor. Kommt nicht wieder vor." Nun war John Miller in Quaffel-Besitz und punktete gerade für Gryffindor. Harry drehte ein paar Meter über dem eigentlichen Spiel seine Runden und hielt nach dem goldenen Schnatz ausschau. Das Spiel bekam er nur am Rande mit, trotzdem freute er sich, dass John ein Tor geschossen hatte.   
  
Die Zeit verging schneller als Harry geahnt hatte, er hatte die ganze Zeit nach dem Schnatz gesucht, ihn aber nirgends entdecken können. Dem Sucher der Slytherins ging es aber nicht anders. "Und wieder 10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Jetzt steht es 110 zu 80 für Gryffindor. Und der goldene Schnatz ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht!" Seamus' Stimme holte ihn ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken und lenkte sie wieder auf die Spieler. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in genau diesem Moment hatte sich ein Klatscher sich entschlossen, dem schwarzhaarigen einen Besuch abzustatten. Im letzten Moment schwenkte Harry seinen Besen zu Seite, der Klatscher flog an ihm vorbei. Doch so schnell gab dieser nicht auf. Er drehte nach einigen Metern um und raste wieder auf Harry zu. Doch diesmal wich dieser nicht aus. Andrew schoss mit seinem Besen an und schlug den Klatscher zielsicher von Harry weg und direkt auf den Jäger der Slytherins zu, der gerade den Quaffel hatte und diesen darauf hin verlor. Schnell war Dean zur Stelle und schoss wieder ein Tor für Gryffindor. Andrew sah Harry mit seinen brauen Augen an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der schwarzhaarige nickte und lächelte den jüngeren an. "Danke. Alles klar." Der Treiber nickte, flog wieder hinunter und half Natalie mit den Klatschern, die es gerade beide auf Ginny abgesehen hatte.   
  
Harry konzentrierte sich nun wieder und suchte das Spielfeld ab. Plötzlich sah er ein goldenes Aufblitzen in der Nähe der gegnerischen Torringe. //Der Schnatz!!// schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Schnell wie der Wind setzte er sich in Bewegung und registrierte, dass der Sucher der Slytherins ihm folgte, doch darauf achtete er jetzt im Moment überhaupt nicht. Einzig und allein der Schnatz interessierte ihn. (und Draco, versteht sich *g*) Es fehlten nur noch fünf Meter, vier Meter .... Harry streckte die Hand aus ..... zwei Meter ...... Immer weiter lehnte er sich vor ..... ein Meter ..... Die Hand des schwarzhaarigen legte sich um den flatternden goldenen Ball und schloss ihn darin ein. Sofort hielt er seinen Besen an, hob die Hand in die Luft und rief: "Ich habe den goldenen Schnatz!!"   
  
Freudige Rufe kamen von den Tribünen der Gryffindor und Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab. Mit einem Grinsen über dem ganzen Gesicht landete Harry und wurde sofort von der ganzen Mannschaft umringt. Ginny fiel ihm glücklich lächelnd um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Auch Natalie ließ es sich nicht nehmen und drückte den Kapitän des Teams fest an sich. Die Jungs begnügten sich damit, ihm auf die Schulter zu schlagen.   
  
"Das Spiel ist zu Ende. Gryffindor gewinnt 270 zu 80 gegen Slytherin!!" Seamus' Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, so sehr freute er sich. Das war ein grandioses Spiel.   
  
Nun kamen auch die anderen Gryffindor auf das Spielfeld, allen voran Hermione und Draco, die den schwarzhaarigen glücklich anlächelten. Hermione fiel ihm in die Arme, drückte ihn fest. Draco begnügte sich mit einem freundschaftlichen Schulterschlag. "Ich habe doch gewusst, dass ihr es schafft." Er lächelte das gesamte Team an und beglückwünschte sie zu diesem Sieg.   
  
Der Unterricht fiel an diesem Tag natürlich aus und so feierten alle Gryffindor bis in den späten Abend und alle gingen einmal früh zu Bett.   
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Draco von einem leisen Murmeln geweckt. Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Alles war in grünes Licht getaucht. Harrys Bett war leer, die Decke zurückgeschlagen und der Junge, der eigentlich in diesem Bett hätte liegen sollen stand neben dem Kamin, starrte die Steinmauer an, an der sich ein giftgrüner leuchtender Rahmen gebildet hatte, ähnlich einer Türöffnung. Der schwarzhaarige murmelte unverständliches Zeug, das der ehemalige Slytherin erst verstand, als er aufgestanden und neben Harry getreten war. Dessen Augen waren ausdruckslos, ja, um nicht zu sagen leer. Ihnen fehlte jeglicher Glanz.   
  
_To be continued ..._   
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  
Hach ja, wie ich es liebe, wenn die Kapitel so aufhören *g* ^^ Ich weiß. Ich bin gemein. Das bekomm ich immer wieder gesagt. *lol* Nya, ihr kenn ja schon das, was ich gleich schreiben werde: Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel.   
Bye, Sora @---- 


	10. Act 9

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

Nachdem ich euch jetzt so ein bissl gequält hab, will ich endlich aufklären, was jetzt eigentlich mit Harry los ist. *g*
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^
Sora @----
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
_Widmung:_ **KazumiHidaka**, **35623562**, **Ginny**, **Reiko_Yamaoka**, **Yumiko-Chan**, **amarth**, **Willowbuffy**, **sandy325**, **Yuro**, **shadow-girl**, **Marron-Kusakabe** und **Viebi** von _Animexx_
**Lady Arrogance**, **Assassin**, **LonelyAngel** und **gnufi** von _Fanfiction.net_.
Dazu kommt noch meine liebe Betaleserin **Shiruy** *knuddl*  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

**

-Act 9-

**
Die Zeit wird kommen, bald ... Die Nacht der Nächte ... Die Nacht der Geister und Gespenster ... Sie wird es sein, die das Geheimnis lüftet ... Vilisitum ... Immer wieder wiederholte Harry diese Wörter. Seine Stimme war leise, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und trotzdem hatte sie den Blonden geweckt. Dieser konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Sätze machen.
In Draco kam ein ungutes Gefühl auf, er legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sprach ihn leise an: Harry, hey ... mach keinen Unsinn ... Keine Reaktion von Harry. Harry ... bitte komm zu dir ... Jetzt hatte er beide Schultern von Harry gepackt und schüttelte ihn sanft.
Langsam erlosch das grüne Leuchten und es kam wieder etwas Leben in Harry. Er sah den jüngeren vor sich mit trüben Augen an. Kleine Tränen hatten sich in den Augenwinkeln gesammelt und rollten nun die Wangen herunter.
Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Noch nie hatte er den schwarzhaarigen so gesehen. Tröstend legte er die Arme um den nun zitternden Körper vor sich und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Beruhigend strich er über den Rücken des anderen und stellte mit großer Erleichterung fest, dass dieser sich tatsächlich entspannte und nun lautlos an seiner Schulter weinte.
So standen sie eine Weile. Keiner sprach ein Wort.
Endlich beruhigte sich Harry wieder, schniefte kurz und hob dann den Kopf. Seine Augen waren gerötet und auf seinen Wangen waren immer noch die Spuren der Tränen sichtbar.
Draco lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und führte ihn zurück zu Harrys Bett, wo sie sich beide hinsetzten.
Verlegen schaute der schwarzhaarige zu Boden. Es tut mir leid ...
Was tut dir leid? Der blonde zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.
Das, was gerade eben passiert ist.
Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Jeder andere hätte genauso reagiert wie du. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe oder sonst was. Wieder nahm Draco den anderen in den Arm, um diesem zu zeigen, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte. Es war das mindeste, was ich für dich in diesem Augenblick tun konnte.
Harry lächelte schüchtern und vertiefte die Umarmung, indem er den anderen an sich zog. Es fühlte sich gut an, so 'richtig'. Er fühlte sich wohl und am liebsten wäre er noch länger so da gesessen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, seufzte er glücklich. Danke. Danke für alles.
Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf. Ach was. Was hab ich schon groß gemacht.
Du bist bei mir. Das meinte ich ... Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn du mich nicht wieder zurück geholt hättest.
Draco horchte auf. Was ... ähm ... war das denn gerade? Dieses grüne Licht sah aus wie ....
Unterbrach Harry ihn und beendete somit den Satz Dracos. Es war Voldemort. Er ... du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er wieder angreifen würde.
Draco nickte und löste sich langsam wieder von dem anderen Gryffindor. Dieser setzte sich gerade hin und schaute den kleineren an. Du hattest recht. Er hat gesagt, er würde mich holen und .... bezwingen. Was auch immer das heißen mag. Er wird jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt, töten. Draco, du bist in Gefahr, wenn du länger in meiner Nähe bist ... Wieder tauchten kleine Tränen in Harrys Augen auf.
Ohne ein Wort hob der blonde seine Hand und wischte die Tränen weg. Nicht weinen. Tränen stehen dir nicht.
Verwirrt schaute Harry auf und wurde leicht rot. Draco lächelte. Harry, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?
Harry nickte.
Na also. Und Freunde lassen sich nicht gegenseitig im Stich. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht von dir fern halten, nur weil ich vielleicht in Gefahr sein könnte.
Der schwarzhaarige wollte etwas erwidern, doch Draco gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er noch nicht fertig war.
Haben Ron und Hermione dich jemals im Stich gelassen, wenn es für sie gefährlich wurde? Nein, haben sie nicht. Sie waren immer an deiner Seite, egal was passiert war. Das möchte ich auch. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Und es ist mir egal, was du jetzt sagst.
Eine kurze Weile herrschte Stille im Raum. Nur das leise prasseln des Feuers war zu vernehmen.
Harry hatte Draco ruhig zugehört und dabei den Kopf gesenkt. Ja, er hatte Recht. Ron und Hermione waren wirklich immer da gewesen, hatten sich nicht abhalten lassen, egal wie gefährlich es war.
Der schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin an. Warum das alles? Warum bringst du dich für mich in Gefahr?
Eine flüchtige Röte wurde auf Dracos Gesicht sichtbar. Leicht senkte er den Kopf, wenn er noch länger in diese verweinten und dennoch wunderschönen grünen Augen sah, würde er sicher noch röter werden. Weil .... weil wir Freunde sind und ... und ich dich sehr gern habe ... So, jetzt war es endlich raus. Auch wenn es ihm ziemlich schwer gefallen war. Aber das war es wert, fand Draco. Die Frage war nur, wie reagierte Harry? Wenn es hart auf hart kam, wollte er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, oder ... der blonde wagte kaum weiter zu denken ... oder er fühlte genauso ...
Ohne Vorwarnung spürte er Harrys Arme um seine Taille und wurde von diesem an sich gezogen. Verwirrt erwiderte Draco die Umarmung. Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?
Ich danke dir. Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich über Harrys überraschte Züge, als er den ehemaligen Slytherin an sich zog. Ihm war bisher nie aufgefallen, dass Draco ihn so sehr mochte.
Wieder saßen sie so eine Weile Arm in Arm, bis sich der blonde abermals von dem anderen löste. Nicht dass es unangenehm war, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Doch es gab jetzt wichtigeres.
Hat Voldemort gesagt, wann er angreifen wird? fragte er vorsichtig und der schwarzhaarige sah auf.
Ja und nein. Er hat es mir gesagt, doch ich werde daraus nicht schlau. Langsam stand er auf, nahm sich ein Pergament und seine Feder und schrieb:
_

Die Zeit wird kommen, bald

_
Die Nacht der Nächte
Die Nacht der Geister und Gespenster
Sie wird es sein, die das Geheimnis lüftet.
**Vilisitum**
Mit dem Pergament ging er zurück zu seinem Bett, wo Draco immer noch saß und gab es ihm.
Der blonde las es und stutzte. Genau diese Worte hast du immer zu gemurmelt, als du vor der Mauer standest.
Harry nickte. Ich weiß. Ich wollte es nicht sagen, ich wurde gezwungen. Immer und immer wieder diese Wörter zu sagen.
Draco blickte auf. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann weiß ich überhaupt nicht, wann es denn jetzt sein soll. Ich werde aus diesen Worten nicht schlau ...
Nun ja. Ich nehme an, dass die oberen vier Zeilen den Tag beschreiben, wann Voldemort kommen wird, um mich zu holen. _Vilisitum_ könnte ein Zauberspruch sein. Jedenfalls wäre es gut möglich, dass man damit irgend etwas öffnen konnte, oder so.
Du meinst, wie zum Beispiel eine Geheimtür? Draco zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.
Wäre möglich. Warum fragst du?
Nun. Als du vor der Wand gestanden und diese Worte gemurmelt hast, erschien ein grüner leuchtender Rahmen an der Wand. Ähnlich wie ein Türrahmen. Es könnte ja sein, dass da eine Geheimtür ist. Wer weiß das schon. Schließlich gibt es viele dieser Türen in Hogwarts, von denen vermutlich nicht mal Dumbledore etwas weiß. Der Spruch hier oben, er deutete mit dem Finger auf die oberen vier Zeilen, könnte den Zeitpunkt angeben, wann sich diese Tür öffnen lässt.
Harry hörte gespannt zu. Was Draco da von sich gab, war gar nicht mal so abwegig. Nachdenklich nickte er zustimmend. Da könnte was dran sein. Aber weißt du was? Ich bin jetzt viel zu müde, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber wir sollten das hier,er zeigte auf das Pergament, unbedingt Dumbledore zeigen. Vielleicht weiß er etwas darüber.
Harry war wirklich müde und er versteckte ein Gähnen gerade noch so hinter seiner Hand.
Du hast recht. Aber wir sollten es so machen, dass die anderen nichts mitbekommen. Es würde sie nur beunruhigen.
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Draco den Älteren in die Kissen. Und du schläfst jetzt, hast du verstanden? Und keine nächtlichen Ausflüge mehr zu Kamin.
Der schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, oh du großer Draco, mein Herr und Gebieter.
Auch der ehemalige Slytherin fing jetzt an zu grinsen und lachte laut los. Auch Harry wurde jetzt von diesem Lachen angesteckt und stimmte mit ein.
Erst Minuten später beruhigten sie sich und Draco stand auf, um sich in sein eigenes Bett zu legen.
Schnell waren sie eingeschlafen, auch wenn sich Harry immer noch Sorgen um seinen Zimmergenossen machte. Es konnte wirklich gefährlich für diesen werden. Schließlich wurde er von seinem Vater gesucht und die anderen Death Eater waren vermutlich auch nicht gerade untätig. Aber dennoch durchströmte ihn ein solches Glücksgefühl, dass er alles andere einfach vergaß und auch bald einschlief.
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte immer und immer wieder von diesem Ereignis geträumt. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass alles beim Alten war, wenn man davon absah, dass seine Narbe etwas schmerzte.
Draco lag noch im Bett und schlief friedlich.
Zum Duschen hatte der schwarzhaarige keine große Lust, also ging er in das Badezimmer und machte eine Katzenwäsche.
Dann sah er sich im Spiegel an. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten hinter den Brillengläsern und die goldene Kette an seinem Hals funkelte.
Vorsichtig nahm er sie von seinem Hals, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten, sah den Anhänger, das vierblättrige Kleeblatt, ganz genau an.
.... wunderschön .....
Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Dracos Stimme war direkt an seinem Ohr, leise und sanft.
Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, ließ beinahe die Kette ins Waschbecken fallen, hielt sie aber noch gerade so fest.
Langsam drehte er sich um, sah mürrisch in Dracos Gesicht und beruhigte sich langsam wieder, als er das süße Lächeln des blonden sah.
Musst du mich so erschrecken? Die Stimme des älteren klang etwas vorwurfsvoll, doch davon ließ sich der ehemalige Slytherin nicht abschrecken. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy hatte keine Angst. Naja, fast keine.
Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du hättest mich gesehen. Schließlich standst du ja vor dem Spiegel und hättest mein Spiegelbild sehen müssen.
Langsam schüttelte der schwarzhaarige den Kopf. Nein, ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich dich weder gesehen noch gehört habe.
Seufzend und ohne ein Wort hielt er Draco die Kette hin.
Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm sie Harry aus der Hand und legte sie ihm wieder um. Behalte sie. Sie gehört jetzt dir.
Aber Draco, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie ist viel zu wertvoll für mich ....
Sanft legte der blonde einen Finger auf die Lippen des anderen, zog sie aber sofort wieder weg, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. Nein. Sie ist genau richtig für dich.
Verwirrt starrte er Draco an. Er brachte kein Wort heraus und wandte sich deshalb ab, um zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen.
Doch eine sanfte Hand nahm seine Hand und hielt ihn fest.
Ich habe über dieses Rätsel nachgedacht.
Jetzt wurde Harry hellhörig und drehte sich wieder um. Neugierig sah er in die sturmgrauen Augen des jüngeren. 
Ja. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der Tag vielleicht Halloween sein könnte. Jedenfalls ist das der einzige Tag, den ich kenne, der auch _die Nacht der Geister und Gespenster_ genannt wird. Draco ließ Harrys Hand nun los, da er sich sicher war, die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors zu haben.
Harrys Augen wurden groß. Da könntest du recht haben. Halloween wäre in einer Woche. Und es hieß ja _die Zeit wird kommen, bald_. Aber trotzdem sollten wir keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir sollten mit Dumbledore darüber reden.
Entschlossen sich diesmal nicht aufhalten zu lassen, ging Harry zurück in ihr Zimmer und holte das Pergament hervor. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, den Schulleiter gleich zu Beginn des Frühstücks damit zu konfrontieren.
Lächelnd lief Draco hinter ihm her und lehnte sich gelassen an den Türrahmen: Du willst jetzt gleich zu Dumbledore gehen?
Der schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und schaute den jüngeren ernst an. Ja, kommst du mit? Könnte vielleicht hilfreich sein, wenn du erzählst was du gesehen hast.
Stumm nickte der blonde und erinnerte sich daran, wie aufgelöst Harry in der Nacht gewesen war. Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen, nicht einmal, als sie noch keine Freunde waren. Er musste wirklich Angst um ihn gehabt haben. Und sicher immer noch haben. Schließlich war es noch nicht überstanden. Ja, nichts war überstanden. Nicht der Kampf gegen Voldemort und auch nicht der Kampf in ihm selbst. Er wollte Harry die Wahrheit sagen. Die Wahrheit über seine eigenen Gefühle, doch er wusste nicht, wie der ältere reagieren würde. Er wusste es nicht und das machte ihm Angst.
So in diesen Gedanken versunken merkte er überhaupt nicht, wie Harry zu ihm getreten war und ihn nun besorgt an guckte, da er nicht reagierte, obwohl der schwarzhaarige ihn schon mehrmals angesprochen hatte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, blickte er mit getrübten Augen auf.
Draco, was ist denn los? Besorgte grüne Augen sahen ihn an und Draco war jetzt wieder schlagartig in die Realität zurück gekehrt.
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Nichts. Es ist nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken.
Das müssen ja schon ziemlich tiefgründige Gedanken gewesen sein, wenn du nicht mal hörst, wie ich mindestens zehn mal deinen Namen dir fast ins Ohr brülle und wie ein Verrückter vor deinem Gesicht herumfuchtle. Ich glaube, ich muss mir noch mehr Sorgen um dich machen, dass du eines Tages aus deiner Gedankenwelt gar nicht mehr zurück kommst. Harry lachte und wuschelte den ehemaligen Slytherin durch die Haare.
Das hast du wirklich gemacht? Ich hab nichts gemerkt. Tut mir leid. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.
Schon ok, Kleiner. Harry grinste ihn an. Irgendwie wollte er ihn aufheitern. Lass uns gehen, ja?
Hm ... Langsam trottete der blonde hinter ihm her. Es sagte nichts, auch nichts wegen dem _Kleiner_. Gestern hatte er sich noch so darüber aufgeregt und heute schien es ihm egal zu sein. Harry war sich sicher, dass mit dem jüngeren irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Und er würde schon herausfinden, was es war.
Na komm schon. Lach wieder. Is doch alles ok. Aufmunternd sah er Draco an.
Dieser lächelte ihn etwas verlegen an. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Danke. Jetzt geht's mir wieder besser. Ein ehrliches Lächeln machte sich auf Dracos Zügen breit. Er war froh, dass er mit jemandem wie Harry befreundet war. Zwar war es zeitweise echt gefährlich, ganz besonders, wenn Voldemort eine Rolle darin spielte, aber die Zeit, die er bisher hier in Gryffindor verbracht hatte, war die schönste, die er jemals hatte und das war nicht nur wegen des süßen Jungen, der nun neben ihm die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunter ging.
_To be continued ..._

**********************

*seufz* Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Warum geht das denn so schnell?
Naja. *kopfschüttel* Egal. ^^
Was ich mal anmerken wollte: Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wieviele Kapitel ich schreiben werde. Es werden sicher ziemlich viele werden. Aber von der genauen Anzahl habe ich echt keine Ahnung. Das sag ich jetzt hier nur, weil ich jetzt schon das neunte Kapitel geschrieben hab und immer noch nicht beim großen und letzten (?) Kampf angekommen bin. Ich schreib einfach so lang weiter, bis ich endlich am Ende bin. (mit der Story natürlich. Nicht mit meinen Nerven ^^;)
Tja, was ist hier noch zu sagen? Ach ja *g*
Über Reviews freu ich mich immer. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Immer her damit ^^
bye, Sora @----


	11. Act 10

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
Sorry,dass es so lang gedauert hat. Aber hier ist jetzt endlich das neue Kapitel ^^" Viel Spaß dabei!   
  
Sora @----   
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.   
  
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst>   
  
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco   
  
_Widmung:_ **shadow-girl**, **Viebi**, **Willowbuffy**, **Yui-sama**, **Reiko_Yamaoka**, **Yumiko-Chan**, **amarth**, **Kiddy1500**, **Astrido**, **Ginny**, **Serika-san** und **Yoru** von _Animexx_. Von _Fanfiction.net_ sind es **Angel344**, **MissAssassin** und **Kiki1966d**, denen ich dieses Kapitel widme. ^^ Danke an alle für die lieben Kommis und ich hoffe, ihr lest weiter. ^^ Ein großes Danke auch an **Shiruy**, die mir mal wieder alle Schreibfehler beseitigt hat. *knuddl*   
  
  
  
  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Die große Halle war noch recht leer.

Nur einige Hufflepuff saßen um diese frühe Stunde schon an ihrem Tisch und frühstückten.

Von den Lehrern waren nur Snape, Trelawney und Dumbledore anwesend.

Mit schnellem Schritt gingen Harry und Draco auf den Lehrer Tisch zu.

„Guten Morgen."

„Morgen Harry, Morgen Draco. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" Dumbledore war bester Laune und lächelte die beiden Jungen vergnügt an.

Harry trat einen Schritt vor und erwiderte ernst: „Professor, wir müssen mit Ihnen reden."

Neugierig schaute der Schulleiter den schwarzhaarigen aus seinen blass-blauen Augen an. „Na dann schieß mal los."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich neben Harry. „Nicht hier. Könnten wir Sie bitte alleine sprechen?"

„Na ... wenn es denn _so_ wichtig ist." Dumbledore legte das Messer beiseite, das er gerade noch in der Hand hielt und stand auf. Dann bedeutete er den beiden Gryffindors, ihm zu folgen und er führte sie in den selben Raum, in dem sie auch schon zu Schulbeginn über die den weiteren Verbleib Dracos diskutiert hatten.

Nachdem sie sich alle drei gesetzt hatten, blickte der alte Zauberer zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her.

„Also ... wir haben Ihnen doch erzählt, dass Voldemort wieder angreifen würde," begann Harry ernst und fing einen genauso ernsten Seitenblick von Draco auf.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Nun ja," Draco straffte sich, „Ich bin letzte Nacht aufgewacht. In unserem Zimmer war ein eigenartiges grünes Licht. Es kam von der Wand neben dem Kamin. Harry ... er stand vor der Wand und murmelte komische Worte. Es war wie ein Rätsel."

Immer wieder nickte der Schulleiter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort mir damit eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollte," sprach Harry schnell, bevor der blonde weiter erzählen konnte und holte das sauber zusammengefaltete Pergament aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und reichte es Dumbledore.

Dieser nahm es entgegen, entfaltete es und las. Dann blickte er wieder die Jungen an.

„Das sind die Worte, die Harry immer wiederholt hat," erklärte der ehemalige Slytherin.

„Aha. Und warum hast du diese Worte immer wiederholt, Harry?" Gütige Augen richteten sich auf den schwarzhaarigen und sahen ihn ruhig an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war wie ein Zwang. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich bewegen und redete immer wieder vor mich her. Es kam mir vor wie eine Art Trance. Erst als Draco mich ansprach, wachte ich auf." Harry hatte den Blick gesenkt.

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Niemand sagte ein Wort, doch es lag etwas in der Luft, das niemand so richtig deuten konnte. Der schwarzhaarige tat Draco leid. Am liebsten hätte er den älteren in den Arm genommen, so wie in der Nacht, oder wenigstens seine Hand gehalten, doch das wagte er nicht. Erstens, weil Dumbledore da war und zweitens, weil er nicht wusste, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Voldemort war, Harry?" Dumbledores leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

Der angesprochene nickte: „Ja. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher. Außerdem hätte dann meine Narbe heute morgen nicht weh getan." Er strich sich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn und offenbarte die etwas rötliche Narbe.

„Normalerweise ist sie viel blasser, aber jetzt ist sie richtig rot." Harry ließ die Hand wieder sinken, die Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare fielen wieder in die Stirn und bedeckten so die Narbe erneut.

„Wir nehmen an, dass Voldemort vielleicht an Halloween angreifen wird." Auch Dracos Stimme war leise.

„Ja, da habt ihr recht. Mit _Die Nacht der Geister und Gespenster_ ist wirklich Halloween gemeint. Vor Halloween haben wir nichts zu befürchten." Dumbledore richtete sich an Harry. „Wir werden dich und Draco solange in ein anderes Zimmer bringen. So können wir euch vielleicht ein wenig schützen."

Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nichts bringen. Voldemort will mich und er findet einen Weg um mich zu bekommen. Da ist es egal, in welchem Zimmer ich bin." Seine Stimme war traurig und ernst.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Trotzdem werde ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärfen. Und ihr solltet niemandem etwas davon sagen. Die ganze Schule würde im Chaos versinken, wenn das raus kommen würde."

„Ja, Professor. Bisher weiß es auch noch niemand. Und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, noch jemand anderen in Gefahr zu bringen. Dass Draco es weiß und er somit in Gefahr ist, reicht schon."

„Harry ... hör auf so zu reden."

„Aber es ist doch wahr. Meinst du, ich will, dass einer meiner besten Freunde sich einfach so in Gefahr begibt?"

Der blonde lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Das hatten wir doch schon in der Nacht. Hör zu. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Das versprech ich dir."

„Bevor ihr euch hier noch wegen dieser belanglosen Dinge in die Haare bekommt, schlage ich vor, dass wir zurück gehen und frühstücken. Ihr habt sicher Hunger." Wieder dieser gütige und beschwichtigende Blick von Dumbledore.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein ... Ich habe keinen Hunger ...." Es stimmte. Der schwarzhaarige hatte wirklich keinen Hunger. Er machte sich viel zu große Sorgen, was wohl aus Draco werden könnte.

Er stand auf, nickte Dumbledore kurz zu. „Ich geh zurück. Ich brauch jetzt mal ne Zeit für mich allein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und machte sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo es sich in seinem und Dracos Zimmer auf sein Bett schmiss.

  
  


Draco sah ihm traurig nach. Am liebsten wäre er ihm hinterher gelaufen, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, als der Junge aufstehen wollte.

„Lass ihn allein. Er kommt gerade mit seinen Gefühlen in Konflikt und daher sollte er Zeit für sich haben."

Der blonde setzte sich wieder und schaute den Schulleiter an. Dieser schien anscheinend alles zu wissen, was in den jeweiligen Schülern vorging. Etwas verlegen senkte er den Kopf und stellte eine Frage, deren Antwort er eigentlich schon wusste, er aber eine Bestätigung haben wollte. „Sie wissen auch, was ich fühle?"

„Oh ja," kam die prompte Antwort des alten Zauberers. „Ich weiß es ganz genau. Und ich würde dir empfehlen, nicht zu schnell vor zu gehen. Lass ihm Zeit. Er macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um dich."

Dracos Wangen färbten sich rot. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Harry mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Schon gestern in der Dusche hatte er das gemerkt. Er nickte und erhob sich.

Auch Dumbledore stand auf, hielt jedoch den ehemaligen Slytherin zurück bevor dieser das Zimmer verlassen konnte: „Draco ... es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn immer jemand bei Harry bleiben würde. Und bei dir ist es am unauffälligsten, da ihr schließlich das gleiche Zimmer habt."

„Ja, Professor. Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." Er schenkte dem Schulleiter ein freundliches Lächeln und ging dann in die große Halle um etwas zu essen. Großen Hunger hatte er nicht. Er musste immer zu an Harry denken, was er wohl gerade machte.

  
  


Er merkte nicht einmal, wie sich Hermione und Ron neben ihn setzten und ihn ansprachen.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Wo ist denn Harry?" Hermiones sanfte Stimme drang leise an sein Ohr. Er reagierte nicht. Erst als sie mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte, schreckte er zurück.

„Endlich wieder da?" Zwei große braune Augen sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Oh .... guten Morgen, Hermione. Morgen, Ron. Ich hab euch gar nicht bemerkt."

„Das haben wir gemerkt. Sag mal, wo warst du denn grad eben mit deinen Gedanken?" Rons roter Haarschopf leuchtete hinter Hermiones Schulter hervor.

„War nicht wichtig." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Brötchen, das vor ihm auf dem Teller lag und noch unberührt war.

„Und wo ist Harry? Schon komisch, euch mal nicht zusammen zu sehen. Hattet ihr Streit?" Besorgt schaute das braunhaarige Mädchen ihn an.

„Aber nein. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Harry ist oben. Er hat nur keinen Hunger. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht. Entschuldigt mich bitte." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging aus der großen Halle.

Auch diesmal folgte ihm ein Slytherin.

„Draco, warte." Blaise Stimme brachte ihn zum Halten. Er drehte sich um und wartete, bis der schwarzhaarige vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Was machst du denn? Willst du etwa, dass die anderen davon Wind bekommen?" zischte Draco und sah ihn böse an.

„Hey, hey, beruhig dich. Es wird schon nichts passieren." Beschwichtigend hob Blaise beide Hände und lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was mit Harry ist. Normalerweise kommt ihr doch immer zusammen zum Frühstück. Es hat mich schon ein wenig gewundert, dass du alleine gekommen bist."

Draco seufzte. Am besten hängte er sich für alle sichtbar ein Schild um auf dem stand: _Harry Potter ist im Gryffindor-Turm, da er keinen Hunger hat_. Es nervte nämlich langsam wirklich. Erst Ron und Hermione und jetzt auch noch Blaise. Was kam denn noch alles.

Resignierend erklärte er Blaise die Sachlage und ging dann weiter zum Gryffindor-Turm.

  
  


Vor Harrys und seinem Zimmer blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er einfach hinein gehen? Was aber war, wenn der schwarzhaarige immer noch allein sein wollte? Vielleicht wäre anklopfen gut.

Entschlossen nickte der blonde und klopfte an.

Von drinnen drang ein gedämpftes „Ja" heraus und Draco öffnete die Tür.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah den jüngeren verwundert an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich jedoch schnell um und zeigte Draco so seinen Rücken.

„Wenn ich stör, dann geh ich wieder ..." Verlegen blieb der ehemalige Slytherin in der Tür stehen.

„Nein ... ist schon gut ... du störst nicht. Außerdem ist es genauso gut auch dein Zimmer." Harrys Stimme klang traurig. Viel zu traurig für den sonst so gut gelaunten Gryffindor, fand Draco.

Ohne große Worte ging er schnurstracks auf das Bett des schwarzhaarigen zu und setzte sich. Langsam beugte er sich über den älteren, der ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Als er in Harrys Augen schaute, erkannte er Angst, Angst einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Tränen rannen nun Harrys Wangen hinunter und ehe sich Draco versah, lag der weinende Junge ihm auch schon in den Armen. Beruhigend strich der blonde ihm über den Rücken.

„Sch ... Harry, es ist doch alles in Ordnung ... Beruhige dich ...." Dracos Stimme war weich und leise.

Der schwarzhaarige schluchzte. „Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn ich doch ganz genau weiß, in welcher Gefahr du schwebst?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin drückte ihn fest an sich, sein Herz schlug schnell, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. „Mir wird nichts passieren." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch an Harrys Ohr. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Draco spürte ein leichtes Nicken von Harry und wie dieser sich schließlich wieder beruhigte. Zwar zitterte er immer noch am ganzen Leib und klammerte sich regelrecht an Draco fest, doch er hatte wenigstens aufgehört zu weinen und das war schon mal ein Anfang.

  
  


So saßen sie eine Weile da, Draco hatte seine Arme um den älteren geschlungen und streichelte ihm immer wieder über den Rücken und Harry, sich an den blonden kuschelnd, genoss die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten.

//Zum Glück ist heut Samstag und wir müssen nicht zum Unterricht.// schoss es dem ehemaligen Slytherin durch den Kopf, als sein Blick kurz zur Uhr schwenkte und er mit einem leichten Schrecken feststellte, dass es bereits acht Uhr morgens war.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, schloss Harry die Augen, kuschelte sich noch enger an den kleineren und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Draco bemerkte dies erst, als Harry sich nicht mehr bewegte. Lächelnd betrachtete er den schwarzhaarigen in seinen Armen.

//So süß ... Wie ein kleines Kind ... Ach Harry .... Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe ....//

Vorsichtig strich er dem schlafenden eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Die blitzförmige Narbe war nun nicht mehr so rot wie vorhin, aber dennoch deutlich zu erkennen. Sanft fuhr er die feine Linie nach und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry die Augen aufschlug und ihn verschlafen, aber doch neugierig anblinzelte.

„Was machst du da, Draco?"

Draco erschrak und riss seine Hand zurück. Eine leichte Röte machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Tut ... tut mir leid ... ich wollte dich nicht wecken ...."

Harry grinste, setzte sich auf und zog den jüngeren zu sich aufs Bett. „Ist schon gut."

Der schwarzhaarige legte sich bequem hin, sah Draco dann auffordernd an und schloss die Augen.

Der ehemalige Slytherin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, zog sich dann seine Schuhe und den Umhang aus (Harry hat beides nicht mehr an ^^) und legte sich neben den älteren, ohne diesen zu berühren und mit einem Abstand von ungefähr 50 Zentimetern.

Ein scheues Lächeln tauchte auf Harrys Zügen auf, als er merkte, wie sich der blonde neben ihn legte. Wie gerne hätte er sich wieder an diesen gekuschelt, doch er ließ es, war es doch noch viel zu früh für diesen Schritt. Er war einfach nur froh darüber, dass Draco ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft leistete und in seiner Nähe war.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen, als er langsam aber sicher einschlief.

Der jüngere beobachtete ihn und lächelte, als er Harrys beruhigte Gesichtszüge sah. Es war für ihn schon ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl, mit dem anderen Jungen in einem Bett zu liegen, auch wenn er es sich schon seit langem gewünscht hatte. Bisher war dieser Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gegangen.

Erst als sie sich am Anfang des Schuljahres im Hogwarts-Express etwas näher gekommen waren und sich vertragen hatten, keimte eine leise Hoffnung in dem blonden Jungen, der nun langsam seine Hand zu Harry hinüber gleiten ließ und diesem sanft über die Wange streichelte.

Der schwarzhaarige lächelte im Schlaf und griff nach der Hand, hielt sie fest und schlief dann ruhig weiter.

Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, er wollte zwar noch Hausaufgaben machen, doch schließlich hatten sie noch das ganze Wochenende über Zeit und ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihm sicher nicht schaden. Außerdem würde er den älteren wecken, wenn er jetzt aufstehen würde und so schloss er einfach die Augen und schlief kurze Zeit später auch ein.

  
  


Zwei Stunden später erwachte er, da sich etwas warmes in seinen Armen bewegte. Draco öffnete verschlafen die Augen und erkannte einen schwarzen Haarschopf. Anscheinend hatte der ältere sich im Schlaf irgendwie an ihn gekuschelt. Schützend schlang der blonde seine Arme um den anderen Jungen, lächelte und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, da er auf einmal von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit übermannt wurde.

  
  


_To be continued ..._

  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  


So, schon das zehnte Kapitel? Wow ... oO ... Nun ja. Harry und Draco sind sich nun noch näher gekommen, doch leider müssen sie sich schon wieder trennen. Ach ... was red ich hier denn? Verrat alles, was im nächsten Kapitel so dran kommt *g*

Aber jetzt hab ich euch genug aufgehalten. Trotzdem, hättet ihr vielleicht eine Minute Zeit, um mir ein Kommi zu hinterlassen? *ganz lieb guck*

  


bye, Sora @----


	12. Act 11

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  


  


Ja, was wird das neue Kapitel denn wohl bringen? ... Verrat ich nicht. Das müsst ihr schon selbst lesen.^^

Viel Spaß dabei!

  


  


  


  


_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

  


  


_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

  


  


_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

  


  


_Widmung:_ von _Animexx_: **LuciferMcKay**, **Escaf**, **amarth**, **Kiddy1500**, **Ginny**, **Yoru**, **KazumiHidaka**, **Yumiko-Chan**, **shadow-girl** und **Willowbuffy**.  
von _Fanfiction.net_: **Lady Arrogance**, **Angel344**, **Shenendoah** und **Blue2706**.  
Danke für die lieben Kommentare ^^  
Auch ein riesiges Dankeschön an **Shiruy**, die mal wieder alle meine Schreibfehler verbessert hat ^^

  


  


  


  


  


  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  


  


  


  


  


**

-Act 11-

**

  


  


Die Woche verging wie im Flug und ehe Harry sich versah, war es bereits der 30. Oktober. Unruhig lief er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, immer mit Draco an seiner Seite, der ihn nur nachts alleine ließ und in seinem eigenen Bett schlief.

Harry war nervös, keine Frage. Zwar versuchte er es zu verbergen, doch selbst die, die Harry nicht persönlich kannten, spürten, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Der schwarzhaarige passte kaum im Unterricht auf, war meistens mit den Gedanken weit weg.

Woran er dachte? Nun ja. Zum einen dachte erst einmal daran, wann an Halloween Voldemort zuschlagen würde.

Vermutlich würde er ihn in irgendeinem unbeobachteten Moment einfach so verschwinden lassen.

Aber wann war Harry einmal unbeobachtet? Draco war immer bei ihm. Es war ein Wunder für den älteren, dass der blonde nicht auch noch darauf bestand, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Auch wenn Harry nichts dagegen gehabt hätte.

Der andere Grund warum er so abwesend war, war niemand geringeres als Draco selbst.

Die Gefahr war groß, dass Voldemort ihn angreifen könnte, wenn er immer bei ihm war.

Harry wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall mit hineinziehen. Er steckte ohnehin schon tief genug mit drin, das reichte vollkommen.

  


  


„Harry?" Hermiones Stimme drang aus scheinbar weiter Entfernung an sein Ohr.

Wieder einmal war der schwarzhaarige mit seinen Gedanken weit weg.

„Hä?" Verwirrt schrak der Junge aus seinen Gedanken und schaute die braunhaarige an.

„Harry, das heißt nicht 'hä', sondern 'wie bitte'. Was ist nur los mit dir? Schon die ganze Woche bist du so komisch. Und heute ist es besonders schlimm, so als ob bald die Welt untergehen würde." Auf Hermiones Gesicht standen lauter Fragezeichen. Sie verstand zwar vieles, dennoch war das Verhalten des Jungen etwas, das sie wohl nie verstehen würde, ohne dass man es ihr erklärte.

//Du bist näher dran, als du glaubst, Hermione ...// dachte Harry und sagte dann: „Es ist nichts. Glaub mir. Mir geht's gut."

Er lächelte sie beruhigend an. Niemals würde er ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

Hermione würde sich nur wieder aufregen, warum er nichts gesagt hätte und wäre vermutlich ziemlich schnell in der Bibliothek verschwunden, nur um irgendwelche Abwehrzauber ausfindig zu machen, die vermutlich gegen Voldemort eh nichts ausrichten konnten.

Und Ron würde hysterisch reagieren, die Nerven verlieren und möglicherweise so laut schreien, dass alle Schuler Hogwarts aufmerksam werden würden. Das wiederum würde zu einem kompletten Chaos führen und ...

Weiter wollte Harry gar nicht denken. Es reichte vollkommen, dass Draco bescheid wusste. Mehr seiner Freunde wollte er nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Lautlos seufzend nahm er einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft, als Hermione wieder anfing: „Aber mit dir ist doch was. Du bist schweigsam, lässt niemanden außer Draco an dich heran, sprichst kaum ein Wort und wenn du nicht aufpasst, gehen die Zwischenprüfungen nicht gerade gut für dich aus."

Typisch Hermione. Dachte immer nur an die Schule.

Resignierend lehnte sich Harry zurück, schloss kurz die Augen und sah Hermione, die ihm gegenüber saß, fest an.

„Herm," seine Stimme war ruhig, aber bestimmend. Nicht oft benutzte er den Spitznamen des Mädchens, warum er ihn gerade jetzt benutzte, wusste er selbst nicht. „Glaub mir. Mir geht es gut und alles ist in Ordnung. Bitte ..." Mit einem leicht flehenden Blick sah er sie an. „Ich werde für die Prüfungen lernen, das verspreche ich dir, aber bitte lass uns jetzt das Thema wechseln."

Hermione seufzte und lehnte sich etwas nach links, legte den Kopf auf Rons Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Harry, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Bitte sag, was los ist."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, sah ihn traurig an. Warum sagte er nicht einfach, was los war? Hatte er so wenig Vertrauen? Hermione wusste es nicht, niemand wusste es, außer Draco. Doch der schwieg und aß ruhig weiter.

Die Stuhlbeine kratzten laut über den Steinboden der großen Halle, als Harry ruckartig aufstand und den Stuhl dadurch nach hinten schob.

Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, schaute anscheinend auf seinen noch fast unberührten Teller, die Hände verkrampften sich, ballten sich zu Fäusten. Alle Augen hatten sich auf ihn gerichtet.

„Du willst es nicht verstehen. Du wirst es nie verstehen. Es geht dich nichts an!" Ein drohender Unterton war aus der Stimme des schwarzhaarigen heraus zu hören. „Frag nicht weiter danach. Mir geht es gut, verstanden?! Und jetzt lasst mich bitte in Ruhe!" Unverwandt und kalt sah er die zusammengeschrockene Gryffindor an.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rückte er den Stuhl an den Tisch und verließ die große Halle.

Geschockt sah Hermione ihrem besten Freund hinterher. Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und schon hatte sie sich in Rons schützende Arme geworfen.

Dieser registrierte zuerst gar nicht, was gerade passiert war, doch dann sah er den ehemaligen Slytherin, der immer noch mit der größten Ruhe, die man nur aufbringen konnte, seinen Teller leerte, aufstand und ging.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?!" rief der rothaarige ihm hinterher, doch es kam keine Antwort mehr, denn die Tür war bereits hinter dem blonden zugefallen.

  


  


Stille Tränen rannen dem Gryffindor die Wangen hinab, als er durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts ging. Er wollte Hermione nicht so anfahren, dennoch hatte er es getan und er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei.

Immer weiter ging er die Gänge, wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wo er genau war.

Leise Schritte wurden hinter ihm laut und schnell versteckte sich der schwarzhaarige in einer Rüstung im Schatten. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und dieser jemand bemerkte ihn nicht.

Die Schritte wurden lauter und blieben vor der Rüstung stehen.

Sanfte Hände zogen ihn aus seinem Versteck, streichelten kurz über seine Wangen und wischte die Tränen weg.

Schlanke Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und ein Kopf legte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Harry hatte die Augen zugekniffen, wollte nicht sehen, wer da kam, wer ihn so sah.

Doch die Neugierde war stärker und er wollte unbedingt wissen, wer ihn da so zärtlich umarmte. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, sah einen leicht von den Tränen, die immer noch aus seinen Augen traten, verschwommenen, blonden Haarschopf, spürte warmen Atem an seinem Hals und ein schmaler Körper, der sich an ihn drückte.

„Nicht mehr weinen, Harry. Tränen stehen dir nicht," flüsterte eine Stimme, die Harry eindeutig als die von Draco erkannte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, dennoch spürte er jeden Bewegung von ihnen auf seiner Haut, so nah war Draco ihm.

Warme Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken und schloss den kleineren sanft in seine Arme, drückte sich nun auch an ihn.

Immer noch flossen die Tränen, doch nun waren sie nicht mehr stumm. Leise schluchzte Harry, vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen.

Währenddessen fing Dracos Hand an, sich beruhigend über den Rücken des schwarzhaarigen zu bewegen.

„Du hast das Richtige getan. Niemand wird dir böse sein. Glaub mir. Wenn sich die Sache erst einmal aufgeklärt hat, dann wird alles wieder gut." Der blonde löste sich etwas von Harry, führte eine Hand zum Kinn des Jungen und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass sie sich an schauten. Draco lächelte. Es war ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln, das Harry noch nie zuvor bei dem anderen gesehen hatte.

Sanft strichen feingliedrige Finger über die feuchte Haut von Harrys Gesicht, wischten erneut die Tränen weg.

Der schwarzhaarige beruhigte sich langsam. War es Dracos Nähe, die ihn so ruhig werden ließ? Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm auch egal.

Zögernd ließ der blonde ihn los, lächelte ihn aber weiterhin an. „Los komm, lass uns einen Abstecher bei der Küche machen und dann ins Zimmer gehen. Du musst ja fast am Verhungern sein. Seit Tagen hast du nicht mehr richtig gegessen."

Wie auf Kommando knurrte Harrys Magen, worauf dieser leicht rot wurde. Er lachte über sich selbst. Warum war er nur so blöd gewesen? Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen um den jüngeren zu machen. Dieser konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Womöglich musste er auch noch auf Harry selbst aufpassen, aber er wollte stark sein.

Ein sanftes, aber leicht trauriges Lächeln legte sich über Harrys Züge, die bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch ernst waren.

„Nun komm aber," lächelte Draco ihn an, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Küche.

Als sich ihre Hände berührten, wurde es Harry wieder ganz warm ums Herz.

  


  


In der Küche ließen sie sich von den Hauselfen einige Fressalien herrichten, die sie dann unbemerkt auf ihr Zimmer schmuggelten und dort aßen. Obwohl, Harry aß alleine, Draco hatte ja bereits schon zu Abend gegessen.

Nach einer Weile schob der schwarzhaarige den Teller weg. Er war satt. Und niemand würde ihn jetzt noch dazu bringen, noch mehr zu essen.

  


  


Lächelnd hatte Draco den älteren beobachtet und lud ihn jetzt zu einer Partie Zauberschach ein.

Gerne ließ sich Harry darauf ein, auch wenn er wusste, dass er verlieren würde.

Und so kam es auch, Harry verlor die erste, wie auch die zweite Partie und ließ sich dann leise seufzend nach hinten fallen, lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne des Stuhles.

  


  


„Ich glaube, wir sollten so langsam mal schlafen. Es ist schon spät," sagte Draco leise mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich bin eh total müde und schlaf gleich ein." Müde lächelnd erhob sich Harry und zog sich um, ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich kurz auf sein Bett, blickte zu dem älteren hinüber.

„Was wird morgen wohl passieren?" fragte er eher sich selbst, denn Harry.

Dieser zuckte die Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich will es auch nicht wissen."

Er schloss die Augen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hab Angst, Draco."

„Angst? Das kann ich verstehen. Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn ich wüsste, dass mein Erzfeind mich am nächsten Tag zu sich holen würde."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich habe nicht um mich Angst ... sondern ... um dich!" Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen und ein feiner Rotschimmer legte sich über Harrys Gesicht.

Der blonde wechselte die Betten, setzte sich neben Harry und sah auf diesen herunter. „Um mich musst du keine Angst haben. Mir wird schon nichts passieren." Sanft streichelte er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, worauf dieser die Augen öffnete und ihn Dracos lächelndes Gesicht sah.

Der ältere atmete tief durch und genoss die leichten Berührungen.

Wenige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen. Draco deckte ihn noch zu und legte sich dann selbst in sein Bett um zu schlafen. Kurz überlegte er noch, ob es vielleicht nicht besser wäre, wenn er sich neben Harry legen würde, aber er ließ es, da er nicht sicher war, wie der schwarzhaarige am nächsten Morgen darauf reagieren würde.

Ein leises Seufzen war noch hörbar und schließlich war auch Draco eingeschlafen.

  


  


Verschlafen öffnete Draco die Augen. Trotz dass er sich schon die ganze Woche über Sorgen um seinen Zimmergenossen gemacht hatte, hatte er komischerweise gut und fest geschlafen.

Doch an diesem Morgen war irgend etwas anders als sonst. Nicht, weil heute der 31. Oktober war, nein, das war nicht der einzige Grund.

Langsam ließ der blonde seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten und blieb an Harrys Bett hängen. Leer. Das Bett war leer!!

So schnell wie heute war Draco noch nie aufgestanden.

Suchend sah er sich im Zimmer um. Nichts! Nirgends auch nur eine Haarspitze von dem schwarzhaarigen war zu sehen.

Schnell hatte er sich angezogen und lief nun alle Orte ab, wo Harry hätte sein können, doch nirgends war der Junge aufzufinden.

Niemand im Badezimmer, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder bei den anderen Jungs im Schlafsaal, die allesamt noch schliefen, da es sehr früh am Morgen war.

Die große Halle war wie leer gefegt.

Jetzt blieben nur noch die Gänge und Klassenräume.

Draco lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die nächstbeste Wand, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er gab sich die Schuld, dass Harry verschwunden war, schließlich hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, auf den schwarzhaarigen auf zu passen. Und jetzt fand er ihn noch nicht einmal!

Angestrengt dachte er nach. Hatte Harry nicht einmal etwas von der Karte der Rumtreiber erzählt? Mit dieser Karte konnte man doch alle Gänge inklusive Geheimgänge von ganz Hogwarts sehen und jede beliebige Person finden, sofern sie sich auf dem Gelände befand.

Draco wusste, wo Harry die Karte aufbewahrte. Sie lag, zusammen mit dessen Tarnumhang, im hintersten Eck ihres Schrankes, gut versteckt zwischen den Klamotten Harrys.

Als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her wäre, rannte Draco, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, durch den immer noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe hinauf zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da hatte er die Karte bereits gefunden und sich mit ihr auf sein Bett gesetzt.

Wieder grübelte er kurz, griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett lag.

Dann sagte er mich leicht zitternder Stimme „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" und tippte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes auf das noch leere Pergament in seinen Händen.

Sogleich wurden Tintenflecken sichtbar, welche sich zu Linien, den Grundrissen Hogwarts, bildeten.

Draco wartete einige Augenblicke, bis der Plan komplett war und suchte dann nach einem Punkt, der Harrys Namen trug.

Verzweiflung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, als er schon fast alle Gänge und Klassenräume abgesucht hatte. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Kerker.

Nach fast minutenlanger Suche fand er Harry endlich. Er befand sich wirklich unten in einem der Kerker, doch seltsamerweise führte kein Weg in den Raum. Aber das erschreckende dabei war, dass Harry nicht alleine war. Nein, in dem Raum befand sich noch eine zweite Person, die niemand anderes als Voldemort höchstpersönlich war.

Draco stockte der Atem, er war kreidebleich im Gesicht, als er den Namen las und dachte zuerst, er hätte sich verlesen. Wieder und wieder ließ er seinen Blick über den Schriftzug gleiten und immer wieder kam dasselbe Ergebnis dabei heraus: Voldemort.

Der blonde Junge stand vom Bett auf und lief nervös im Zimmer umher. Irgendwie musste er Harry doch helfen können, doch das Problem war, er kannte diesen Raum, in dem sich der andere befand, gar nicht.

In den sechs Jahren, in denen er unten in den Kerkern des Hauses Slytherin gelebt hatte, war ihm dieser Raum nie aufgefallen. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er keinen Eingang hatte. Dennoch musste Harry und natürlich auch Voldemort da hinein gekommen sein.

Unbewusst glitt seine Hand hinauf zu seinem Hals, fingerte an der silbernen Kette herum, die dort hing.

Es war die gleiche Kette, wie auch Harry sie trug, nur in Silber. Auch an Dracos Kette war ein Anhänger in Form eines Kleeblattes.

Damals hatte er die Ketten in einem Laden für magische Schmuckstücke gefunden und gekauft. Sie sollten zwei Liebende beschützen und dafür sorgen, dass sie immer beieinander blieben.

Draco hatte nicht umsonst Harry die Kette geschenkt. Er wollte am liebsten für immer bei ihm bleiben. Zwar wusste er damals noch nicht genau, was er für Harry empfand, doch jetzt, als der schwarzhaarige nicht bei ihm war, wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel er ihm bedeutete und wie sehr sich Draco in ihn verliebt hatte.

Harry wusste jedoch nicht, dass Draco das Gegenstück der Kette besaß. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass niemand sie zu Gesicht bekam.

Wieder nahm die Verzweiflung zu, der Druck auf den Anhänger verstärkte sich. Draco hatte ihn nämlich zwischen zwei Finger genommen und drückte diese zusammen. Dabei dachte er unaufhörlich an Harry. Egal, was er machte oder wohin er schaute, alles erinnerte an den älteren.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich das Zimmer kaum merklich. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zum Kamin und drehte sich ruckartig zu diesem um, als er einen grünlichen Schimmer hinter ihm entdeckte.

Wieder leuchtete diese Geheimtür, wie Draco sie im Stillen genannt hatte, vor der Harry eine Woche zuvor geistesabwesend gestanden hatte.

  


  


_To be continued ..._

  


  


  


**********************

  


  


  


  


So, das Kapitel war wieder so lang .... Naja ... egal ... ^^

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. Jetzt geht's ja langsam richtig zur Sache, und ich würde jetzt sagen, das nächste Kapitel wird ziemlich düster werden. Naja, mal schauen. ^^>

Freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare. ^^ *gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen is*

  


bye, Sora @----


	13. Act 12

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
  
  
Ja, was wird das neue Kapitel denn wohl bringen? ... Verrat ich nicht. Das müsst ihr schon selbst lesen.^^  
  
Sora @----  
  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.  
  
  
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst  
  
  
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
  
_Widmung:_ Ein großes Dankeschön an **Shiruy**, die mir mal wieder Beta gelesen hat ^^  
  
Des weiteren grüße ich:  
Von _Animexx_:  
- **CatarinaBlack**  
- **Ginny**  
- **Yumiko-Chan**  
- **Reiko_Yamaoka**  
- **corateddy**  
- **shadow-girl**  
- **Yoru**  
- **eulchen**  
- **teufelchen_netty**  
- **Jeysi**  
- **jannik**  
- **RoniaTheEvil**  
  
Und von _Fanfiction.net_:  
- **Angel344**  
- **Husky**  
- **MissAssassin**  
- **Blue**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

  


oder

  


**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**

-Act 12-

**  
  
  
Langsam trat Draco näher. Würde er so zu Harry gelangen? Er wusste es nicht, dennoch wollte er nichts unversucht lassen.  
Entschlossen steckte er die Karte des Rumtreibers in seine Hosentasche (Umhang hat er nicht an) und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf die grün-glühenden Türumrisse zu.  
„Vilisitum!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Warum er gerade das sagte, wusste er nicht. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, das es das richtige war.  
Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts und der blonde wollte schon die Hoffnung aufgeben, doch dann erstrahlten die Umrisse in gleißend hellem Licht. So hell, dass Draco die Hand vor die Augen reißen musste.  
Als er dachte, es wäre vorbei, nahm er vorsichtig die Hand von den Augen.  
Und tatsächlich: Das grüne Licht war erloschen und vor ihm wurde ein rabenschwarzer Eingang sichtbar.  
Das Licht, das vom Zimmer hereinfiel, beleuchtete nur die ersten ein bis zwei Meter, dann war alles stockfinster.  
Langsam betrat Draco den Gang.  
„Lumos!" flüsterte er zu seinem Zauberstab und sogleich leuchtete ein schwaches Licht an der Spitze auf, beleuchtete den Gang spärlich, jedoch so weit, dass Draco die Treppe erkennen konnte, die vor ihm in die Tiefe führte.  
Plötzlich erlosch die immer schwächer werdende Lichtquelle des Zimmers. Erschrocken drehte sich der blonde um.  
Hinter ihm, wo eigentlich eine Tür hätte sein sollen, war nun ein weiterer Gang.  
Verwirrt blickte Draco einmal nach links, einmal nach rechst, wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte.  
Schon wieder leicht der Verzweiflung nahe, seufzte er auf.  
//Na toll!// dachte er sarkastisch. //So werde ich Harry _nie_ finden!//  
Jetzt war Draco wirklich mit seinem Latein am Ende. Trotzdem versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und atmete tief durch.  
„Wie es Harry wohl geht? Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!" murmelte der ehemalige Slytherin vor sich hin, als er plötzlich ein helles Leuchten von seinem Hals ausmachte.  
„Was?" fragte er in die Stille und tastete mit seiner hand hinauf zu seinem Hals.  
Die silberne Kette war es die leuchtete.  
Vorsichtig nahm er den Schmuck ab, besah ihn eingehend.  
Ganz leicht bewegte sich auf einmal der Anhänger in die eine Richtung.  
Die Kette schloss sich fest um Dracos Hand und zog ihn nun den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ sich Draco mitziehen.  
Er wusste zwar, dass es eine magische Kette war, jedoch wusste er nicht, wie sie wirkte, welcher Zauber auf ihr lag.  
Die Gänge, die er entlang lief, schienen ihm wie ein Labyrinth.  
Immer wieder zweigten Wege ab. Dennoch fand die Kette immer ihren Weg, bis sie plötzlich anhielt, aufhörte zu glühen und sich nicht mehr rührte.  
Verwirrt blieb Draco stehen, schaute sich um, soweit das in dem spärlichen Schein seines Zauberstabes möglich war.  
Um ihn herum waren nur Steine, zu dicken Mauern verarbeitet. Vor ihm war ein neuer Weg, hinter ihm der, den er gekommen war.  
Der blonde wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr weiter, blieb einfach stehen, wo er war und schaute nun auf die Kette, die lose um seine Finger gewickelt in seiner Hand lag.  
Die Hoffnung, dass sie ihm noch weiter helfen würde, begrub Draco ziemlich schnell und legte sie sich wieder um den Hals.  
Gerade als er den Verschluss losließ, öffnete sich schlagartig unter seinen Füßen eine Falltür.  
Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei stürzte der Junge in die Tiefe, rutschte so etwas ähnliches wie ein Rohr hinunter.  
Die Augen zugekniffen, seinen Zauberstab fest an sein heftig klopfendes Herz gedrückt, rutschte Draco diese Röhre hinab, ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde. Er hasste diese Ungewissheit.  
Zum Nachdenken hatte er auch gar keine Zeit, denn im nächsten Moment hing er in der Luft und fiel schließlich auf ein weiches Moospolster, das etwa einen halben Meter unter ihm gewachsen war.  
Benommen zog sich Draco auf die Füße und rieb sich leicht stöhnend seinen Hintern, der von der Landung gerade eben auf dem weichen Moos etwas schmerzte.  
Verwirrt sah er sich um, brachte seinen erloschenen Zauberstab wieder zum Leuchten und erkannte, dass er in einem kleinen Raum war, von dem nur ein einziger Weg abging.  
Schulterzuckend betrat er den Gang und hielt seinen Zauberstab so weit er nur konnte von seinem Körper weg, um den Weg besser überblicken zu können.  
Was er vor sich sah, ließ seine Hoffnung erneut sinken.  
Dickes Dornengestrüpp versperrte ihm den Weg. Vermutlich magisch, daher hatte es wohl auch wenig Sinn, es mit einem Zauber beseitigen zu wollen.  
Langsam trat er näher und blieb etwa einen halben Meter vor dem Gestrüpp stehen, blickte missmutig darauf.  
Plötzlich fing die Kette erneut zu leuchten und vor den Füßen des ehemaligen Slytherins tauchte eine kleine Schriftrolle auf, fiel zu Boden.  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete der Junge dieses Schauspiel, bückte sich dann und hob die Schriftrolle vom Boden auf, entrollte sie mit zitternden Fingern.  
Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab so, dass er die leicht verschnörkelte, mit grüner Tinte geschriebene Schrift lesen konnte.  
  
  


_~Offenbare zur richtigen Zeit,  
was dem Herzen inne wohnt,  
denn es kann retten!~ 
_

  
  
  
Draco las diese Zeilen mit leiser Stimme vor.  
Skeptisch zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?"  
Er wollte die Zeilen gerade noch einmal lesen, als das Pergament zu Staub zerfiel und durch seine Finger zu Boden glitt.  
Kaum lag aller Staub auf dem Steinboden, war er auch schon ganz verschwunden, wie auch das Dornengestrüpp, das ihm vor wenigen Augenblicken noch den Weg versperrt hatte.  
Langsam ging er den nun freien Gang weiter, überlegte, was diese Worte auf dem Pergament wohl zu bedeuten hatten.  
//... _Was dem Herzen inne wohnt_ ... Könnte das eine Anspielung auf meine Gefühle für Harry sein? .... _Offenbare zur richtigen Zeit_ ... Aber _wann_ ist die richtige Zeit?! ... _denn es kann retten_ ... _Wen_ kann es retten? ... Harry? ... Mich? ... Die Zaubererwelt? ... oder vielleicht Voldemort? ... Was soll das alles?//  
  
  
So schnell würde er es wohl nicht herausbekommen. Draco seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen und blieb stehen.  
„Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein?" fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.  
„Das Leben ist nun mal kompliziert," antwortete plötzlich eine mehr als nur bekannte Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe.  
Erschrocken hob der blonde den Kopf, hob seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab und leuchtete in die Richtung, als der die Stimme gekommen war.  
Grüne Augen funkelten ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen.  
Draco starrte auf die Person, die nun aus einer dunklen Nische herausgetreten war, an, als würde er einen Geist sehen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass.  
„Ha-Harry?" vorsichtig trat der ehemalige Slytherin näher, um den Jungen vor sich besser betrachten zu können.  
Die Augen ausdruckslos, das Gesicht fahl, seine Kleider waren teilweise zerrissen und auf der Haut waren blutige Spuren. Um es kurz zu sagen: Harry sah schrecklich aus.  
„So sieht man sich wieder ... Malfoy." Seine Stimme war heiser und gar nicht sie Stimme, die er von Harry gewohnt war.  
„Was ... ist mit dir passiert?" //Seit wann nennt er mich wieder bei meinem Nachnamen?// Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
„Das geht dich nichts an! Und nenn mich nicht 'Harry'!" Die Miene des schwarzhaarigen verfinsterte sich.  
„Aber ... Harry! Hast du etwa alles vergessen?!" Wieder machte der blonde einen Schritt auf den älteren zu.  
„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" Leicht zitternd machte dieser einen Schritt zurück.  
//Hat er etwa Angst vor mir? ... Das kann doch nicht sein! ... Was war nur mit ihm passiert?/  
Draco blieb stehen, sah den lädierten Jungen etwas ungläubig an.  
„Harry ..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sein Körper bebte, als er sich anstrengte, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er schluckte hart, sah den anderen aber weiterhin fest an.  
Plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des schwarzhaarigen. Die Augen bekamen wieder etwas von ihrem Glanz zurück, als er sagte, leise, kaum zu verstehen: „Draco, es tut mir leid, für das, was ich getan habe und was ich auch noch tun werde. Bitte geh weg von hier, du hast gegen ihn keine Chance. Selbst ich komme nicht gegen ihn an. Lauf weg, und versuch nicht, mir zu helfen!"  
Der kleine Anhänger an Harrys Kette leuchtete kurz schwach auf, als er das sagte. Er klang gequält und Draco war bereit, alles zu tun.  
Doch genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, war dieser Sinneswandel auch schon wieder vorbei.  
Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich wieder, die Augen ausdruckslos und glasig.  
So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Gryffindor-Turm.  
"Harry, Draco! Aufwachen! Zeit zum Frühstück!"  
Seit zwei Minuten stand Ron nun schon vor dem Zimmer der beiden und klopfte an.  
Doch jetzt wurde es ihm eindeutig zu bunt.  
Mit einem ‚Ich komm jetzt rein!' riss er die Tür auf und trat ins Zimmer.  
Fragend schaute er sich um und verstand gar nichts mehr./p> „Hallo? Was ist denn hier los? Sind die beiden unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen?"  
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich um und verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  
Verdattert blieb Draco stehen. Vollkommene Stille umhüllte ihn. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Stelle abwenden, wo Harry bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden war.  
In Gedanken ging er nochmals das durch, was der 'wahre' Harry gesagt hatte: _Draco, es tut mir leid, für das, was ich getan habe und was ich auch noch tun werde. Bitte geh weg von hier, du hast gegen ihn keine Chance. Selbst ich komme nicht gegen ihn an. Lauf weg, und versuch nicht, mir zu helfen!_  
Ja, das waren seine Worte gewesen. Mit _ihn_ meinte er sicher Voldemort. Aber warum wollte er keine Hilfe?  
Dracos Schultern sackten ab. Harry hatte so gequält ausgesehen.  
Entschlossen straffte er seine Schultern wieder, schloss seine Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab, der immer noch unter dem 'Lumos'-Zauber stand und trat in den Gang, in dem Harry verschwunden war.  
Er würde ihm helfen, egal, was aus ihm selbst werden würde.  
  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig tastete Draco sich im Schein seines Zauberstabes den Gang entlang, bis er schließlich in einen großen Raum kam.  
An den Wänden hingen Fackeln, die leicht flackerten, obwohl von nirgends auch nur ein Windhauch kam.  
In einer dunklen Ecke machte er Bewegungen aus. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er Harry.  
Dieser hing, den Kopf auf die Brust gelegt, an einer Kette, deren Enden sich um seine Handgelenke geschlungen hatten, so fest, dass die Haut darunter schon blutig war. Scheinbar hatte der schwarzhaarige sich gewehrt.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete der blonde den Jungen und war wenige Sekunden später bei ihm, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und versuchte die Ketten zu lösen.  
„Harry! Harry sag was!" Dracos Stimme war heiser, als er an den Ketten verzweifelte, die mit einem Zauber verstärkt waren.  
Der Kopf des schwarzhaarigen bewegte sich und eine leise Stimme wurde hörbar: „Draco? Was machst du hier?  
Jetzt etwas froher, dass Harry reagiert hatte, schloss Draco ihn kurz in seine Arme, drückte ihn sanft an sich, um ihm nicht noch unnötig weh zu tun.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dir helfen will, du Dummerchen!" flüsterte er und ließ Harry wieder los.  
„Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ..."  
Ein Finger Dracos legte sich sanft auf die aufgerissenen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen und ließen ihn so verstummen.  
„Sag nichts. Schone deine Stimme. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht einfach hier lassen. Das würde ich nicht ertragen." Der blonde lächelte und streichelte kurz über Harrys leicht geschwollene Wange.  
Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln, doch sogleich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder.  
Bevor Draco fragen konnte, was los sei, erklang eine schnarrende, leise Stimme hinter ihm: „Ah, der junge Malfoy. Was für eine Überraschung. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"  
Ruckartig drehte der jüngere um und blickte in ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Dennoch wusste er, wer da vor ihm stand: Voldemort.  
Der blonde war kreidebleich geworden und wich einen halben Schritt zurück.  
„Was soll das Ganze hier eigentlich?" fragte er leise und starrte Voldemort an.  
„Das, junger Malfoy, ist eine Sache zwischen Potter und mir. Wenn ich ihn schon nicht töten kann, soll er wenigstens mit gehören. Sein Körper und seine Seele sind mein!" erklärte Voldemort und trat etwas mehr ins Licht.  
Unter dem schwarzen Umhang konnte man schemenhaft einen abgemagerten Körper erkennen. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und das Gesicht blass, blasser als Draco je war. Die Haare hingen in langen, grauen Strähnen über seine Schultern.  
Das einzig wirklich bedrohlich wirkende an ihm waren seine Augen, die stechend aus den Augenhöhlen herausblickten.  
Draco lief eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken, er zitterte leicht am ganzen Körper. Dennoch stellte er sich schützend vor Harry, da dieser sich ja nicht wirklich wehren konnte, zumal er seinen Zauberstab gar nicht hatte.  
„Harry gehört niemandem!" versuchte der blonde fest zu sagen, konnte aber ein Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ach wirklich? Du willst ihn doch nur für dich alleine!" Ein merkwürdiger Unterton war in Voldemorts Stimme zu hören und Draco hätte schwören können, dass er eindeutig eifersüchtig war.  
„Nein! Ich würde ihn _nie_ zu etwas zwingen, was er nicht selbst will!" aufgebracht trat der ehemalige Slytherin einen Schritt vor, ballte die Fäuste und funkelte sein Gegenüber böse an. Die silberne Kette, die um seinen Hals hing, leuchtete auf, auch Harrys Kette fing an zu leuchten und ihm nächsten Moment lösten sich die Ketten um dessen Handgelenke.  
Langsam sackte der schwarzhaarige kraftlos in die Knie.  
Bevor er nach vorne kippen und hart auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, fing Draco ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf, kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihn hin, Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoß.  
Sanft streichelte er wieder über die Wange des schwarzhaarigen, legte ihm die andere Hand auf die Taille.  
„Aber _wie_? Den Zauber kann nichts und niemand brechen!"  
Voldemorts Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als er auf Harry und Draco hinunter schaute.  
„Anscheinend gibt es doch etwas, das stärker ist als dieser Zauber," sagte der blonde Junge und wand seinen Blick von Harry ab, sah Voldemort an. „Aber so etwas kennen Sie natürlich nicht, Voldemort! Obwohl sie vor 17 Jahren schon mal an der gleichen Macht gescheitert sind!" fuhr er ruhig fort, lächelte Harry dabei an, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen.  
  
  
_To be continued ..._  
  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  
  
Tja ..... von welcher Macht spricht Draco wohl? *gg*  
Also ich verrat noch nix. Vielleicht könnt ihr es euch ja auch denken. Is ja nicht so schwer raus zu finden. ^^  
Nya .... für alle, die es nicht raus bekommen: Im nächsten Kapitel geht's weiter ^^  
Schreibt ihr mir vielleicht ein paar Kommis? *ganz lieb guck*  
  
Sora @----  



	14. Act 13

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
  
  
So, hier ist also Kapitel 13. Oje ... Schnell weiter schreiben ..... 13 is ne Pechzahl ..... *manchmal ziemlich abergläubisch is*  
Was noch so alles passiert .... tja .... das weiß ich irgendwie noch gar nicht .....  
Aber zu Ende is die Story auf jeden Fall noch nicht!!  
Spaß beim Lesen!^^  
  
Sora @----  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.  
  
  
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst  
  
  
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

  


oder

  


**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

-Act 13-

**  
  
  
„Das … glaube ich einfach nicht!" sagte nun eine andere Stimme, die Draco nur allzu gut kannte.  
  
Aus einem dunklen Gang trat Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater.  
  
Ganz in schwarz gekleidet stand er da und starrte seinen Sohn an, dessen Gesicht starr vor Schreck war.  
  
„Va-Vater …" flüsterte er und streichelte dabei weiterhin über Harrys Wange.  
  
„Draco! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" forderte Lucius seinen Sohn auf, trat neben Voldemort und sah diesen entschuldigend an. „Verzeiht Meister, wenn ich mich einmische, aber das möchte ich mit meinem Sohn klären."  
  
Lucius verbeugte sich ehrerbietend. Voldemort nickte zur Antwort und trat in den Hintergrund.  
  
Dann sah der Death Eater seinen Sohn an, wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Doch Vater," sagte der blonde leise und sah den angesprochenen fest an. „Es ist wahr. Ich mag Harry und würde für ihn mein Leben geben, wenn es sein muss."  
  
Harry war die ganze Zeit ruhig liegen geblieben, genoss die sanften Berührungen und öffnete erst jetzt die Augen und sah zu Draco hinauf: „Das darfst du nicht sagen. Das bin ich nicht wert!"  
  
Lächelnd sah der blonde zu ihm herunter. „Doch, du bist es wert." Leicht beugte er sich zu dem älteren hinunter, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände und sagte leise und sanft: „Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht gerade eine angenehme Situation ist, in der ich es dir sage," er warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf seinen Vater und Voldemort, „aber, Harry, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Endlich hatte es Draco übers Herz gebracht und musste sagen, es fühlte sich gut an, endlich die Wahrheit sagen zu können.  
  
In Harrys Augen traten kleine Tränen, die Draco zuerst nicht wirklich deuten konnte, bis der schwarzhaarige sie verstohlen wegwischte, sich lächelnd aufsetzte und sagte: „Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du das zu mir sagst. Draco, ich liebe dich doch auch!"  
  
„Schluss jetzt!" Voldemort klang böse und war einen Schritt zurück getreten.  
  
Das war die einzige Macht, die ihn wirklich vernichten konnte: Liebe. Die reine, unschuldige Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen, egal welchen Geschlechtes.  
  
Und genau diese Liebe beherbergten Draco und Harry in sich.  
  
Die beiden waren sich gegenseitig um den Hals gefallen. Jetzt konnten sie es ja machen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Ihre Ketten leuchteten im Einklang und strahlten ein beruhigendes Licht aus.  
  
Der dunkle Lord wich dem Licht weiter aus, hob seinen Zauberstab und bewegte kaum merklich die Lippen, flüsterte einen Zauberspruch.  
  
Gleißende bläuliche Funken sprühten aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und schossen auf die Jungen zu.  
  
Ängstliche, große Augen blickten den Funken entgegen. Beide waren vor Schreck erstarrt, konnten sich nicht rühren.  
  
Das Einzigste, was sich im Entferntesten bewegte, war das gleichmäßig pulsierende Licht der beiden Ketten, das nun anschwoll und beide Körper einhüllte.  
  
Die Funken aus Voldemorts Zauberstab wurden abgelenkt, wie von einem Schutzschild, und verrauchten an einer der Steinwände.  
  
Verblüfft und ungläubig starrte Voldemort in das helle Licht der Ketten, mit einer Hand die Augen abdeckend, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
  
„Aber … das … geht … doch … nicht …!" stammelte er.  
  
Langsam erhob sich Draco, Harry dabei kurz loslassend, nur um ihm dann seine Hand zu reichen und aufzuhelfen.  
  
Das Licht um die beiden Jungen herum wurde nicht schwächer, als diese sich voneinander löste, was der blonde vermutet hatte. Nein, im Gegenteil! Es war noch um einiges stärker geworden.  
  
Den schwarzhaarigen im Arm haltende und stützend, sah der ehemalige Slytherin Voldemort fest an.  
  
„Doch, es geht sehr wohl! Ihre lächerlichen Flüche können uns jetzt nichts mehr an haben!"  
  
„Das glaubst du ...!" schrie Voldemort nun schon mit fast schriller Stimme.  
  
Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte erneut einige Worte und ließ zum zweiten Mal einen Fluch auf die Jungen los. Dem ersten folgte ein zweiter, gleich darauf ein dritter und ein vierter.  
  
Bald waren es so viele, dass man sie kaum mehr zählen konnte.  
  
Jedoch prallten alle am Licht, das die Ketten ausstrahlten, ab.  
  
Immer mehr Flüche kamen auf Draco und Harry zu, bis Voldemort schwer atmend in die Knie sank und sich verzweifelt umsah. Sein Blick blieb an Lucius hängen.  
  
„Was bist du für ein Diener?! Hilf mir gefälligst, Malfoy!"  
  
Erschrocken wich Lucius zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Jungen _so_ stark waren. Stumm hatte er Voldemorts Angriff mitverfolgt und war immer weiter zurückgewichen, als er merkte, dass selbst der dunkle Lord persönlich nichts tun konnte.  
  
„Aber ... aber Meister ... wie ... wie soll ich denn .... denn etwas tun, wenn .... wenn Ihr nicht mal etwas ausrichten könnt ....?" stotterte er, wurde zum Schluss immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?!" fragte Voldemort scharf und erhob sich, ging auf Dracos Vater zu.  
  
„N-nichts, Meister ... Gar nichts ...." kleinlaut wich er angesprochene wieder einige Schritte zurück.  
  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Malfoy! Du denkst wohl, ich wäre nicht stark genug. Du findest mich schwach!!"  
  
„Nein Meister! D-das denke ich überhaupt nicht!"  
  
Draco hatte seinen Vater noch nie so ängstlich gesehen.  
  
Der Schrecken stand diesem deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Lucius stellte sich derweil nur eine Frage: _Was würde Voldemort mit ihm machen?_  
  
Die Antwort bekam er schneller, als es ihm lieb war.  
  
Langsam hob der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, richtete die Spitze auf den Death Eater.  
  
Dessen Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Meister, bitte ...." brachte er noch hervor, bevor seine Stimme versagte.  
  
„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie stark ich bin. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!" Bedrohlich flüsterte Voldemort diese Worte, streckte Lucius den Zauberstab entgegen. „Crucio!"  
  
Sofort brach der Death Eater zusammen, schrie fast vor Schmerzen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, ließen seine Glieder unkontrolliert zucken.  
  
Erschrocken starrte Draco auf seinen Vater, klammerte sich dabei an Harry, der genauso entsetzt war.  
  
Schließlich konnte der blonde dieses Schauspiel nicht mehr mit ansehen, drehte sich weg, hielt Harry aber immer noch fest, vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter.  
  
Er wusste, er konnte nichts für seinen Vater tun, wollte es auch gar nicht. Draco wusste, wie sehr es weh tat, hatte er diesen Fluch schon so oft am eigenen Leib gespürt. Sein Vater musste da alleine rauskommen oder warten, bis Voldemort den Fluch löste.  
  
Immer noch hielt dieser seinen Zauberstab auf den zuckenden Körper am Boden und machte keine Anstalten, den Fluch in der nächsten Zeit zu lösen.  
  
„Wie gefällt dir das, Malfoy? Denkst du immer noch, ich wäre schwach?" wisperte er gehässig.  
  
„N-nein … Meister …." presste Lucius heraus und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich wieder zuckend auf dem Boden zu liegen.  
  
Kleine Schweißperlen rollten von seiner Stirn in seine Augen und über die Wangen; das Gesicht war kreidebleich, die langen, blonden Haare waren zerzaust und hingen in Strähnen herab.  
  
Langsam löste Voldemort den Fluch auf, entließ den erschöpften Mann den Qualen, nahm sich aber vor, das nächste Mal nicht so nachsichtig zu sein.  
  
„Danke … Meister … Ihr seid zu … gütig …" Lucius quälte sich zu seinem Meister, sank vor diesem in die Knie.  
  
„Geh mir aus den Augen, Malfoy," meinte Voldemort kalt, trat mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt von dem Death Eater weg.  
  
Enttäuscht, aber gleichzeitig auch erfreut, dass er noch lebte, hielt Dracos Vater Abstand. Er wollte den dunklen Lord nicht noch mehr verärgern, wollte sein Schicksal nicht herausfordern.  
  
Voldemort war dem blonden noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu, drehte sich dann Harry und Draco zu, die immer noch aneinander geklammert dastanden.  
  
„Potter gehört mir! Also nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm, Malfoy!" Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne, während er diese Worte zischte, wich aber sofort wieder zurück, als das Licht der Ketten wieder an Kraft und Helligkeit zunahm.  
  
„Vergessen Sie es, Voldemort! Ich gehöre niemandem! Haben Sie gehört?! Niemandem! Und vor allem nicht Ihnen!" rief Harry entrüstet, löste sich von Draco und machte einen schwerfälligen Schritt auf Voldemort zu.  
  
Beinahe wäre er gefallen, doch Draco war ihm gefolgt und der schwarzhaarige fand sich Sekunden später in dessen Armen wieder.  
  
„Du musst aufpassen, Süßer …" lächelte der blonde, während Harry rot wurde, sich aber leicht gegen den jüngeren lehnte.  
  
„Danke …" flüsterte er, blieb kurz so stehen und stellte sich dann richtig hin.  
  
Draco wollte gerade seinen Arm um die Taille des anderen legen, als er von einem Zauberspruch Voldemorts getroffen und gegen die Wand hinter ihnen geschleudert wurde.  
  
Stöhnend rutschte er die Steine hinunter, riss sich dabei sein T-Shirt am Rücken auf und blieb benommen auf der Seite liegen.  
  
Das Licht der Ketten war nur für ein paar Sekunden schwächer geworden, als Harry sich aus Dracos Umklammerung löste.  
  
Diesen Umstand nutzte der dunkle Lord aus, hob blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und sendete dem ehemaligen Slytherin einen Fluch entgegen.  
  
Ein triumphierendes Grinsen wurde auf Voldemorts Gesicht sichtbar.  
  
Lucius rührte sich nicht; sein Gesicht war starr. Keine Gefühlsregung war zu erkennen.  
  
Auch Harry war erstarrt, doch bei ihm zeigten sich Gefühle. Angst, Entsetzen, Wut aber auch unendlich tiefe Gefühle für Draco spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, als er mit leicht wankenden Schritten auf den blonden zuging.  
  
„Draco?" fragte er leise, ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen und strich sanft über die helle Haut auf Dracos Wange.  
  
„Harry?" Die Lippen bewegten sich kaum, die Augenlider flatterten und langsam schlug er die Augen auf, sah in das erleichterte Gesicht Harrys.  
  
„Alles …. Ok?" Besorgt nahm der schwarzhaarige Draco in den Arm, streichelte vorsichtig über dessen Rücken, worauf Draco mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht leise aufstöhnte, sich aber dennoch an den Älteren klammerte.  
  
„Ja … es geht schon …" flüsterte er, legte den Kopf gegen Harrys Brust und schloss die Augen.  
  
Er lächelte, als er Harrys Hand spürte, die leicht über sein Haar strich.  
  
  
  
„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich! Potter! Komm her!" Wutentbrannt ballte Voldemort die Fäuste, beobachtete die beiden Jungen aus einiger Entfernung, da das Licht der Ketten wieder stärker geworden war.  
  
Er wollte Harry. Um jeden Preis wollte er ihn. Und er würde ihn auch kriegen, das stand für Voldemort fest.  
  
Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf, hielt Draco aber weiterhin fest in seinen Armen.  
  
Mit fast traurigen Augen sah er den dunklen Lord an.  
  
„Ich sagte es schon einmal und werde es auch immer wieder sagen: Ich werde niemals zu Ihnen gehen. Und auch niemals Ihnen gehören. Sie können mir nichts befehlen. Ich lasse mir nichts von Ihnen vorschreiben, was ich tun oder lassen, wen ich lieben oder hassen soll."  
  
Demonstrativ schlang er die Arme enger um Draco, zog diesen näher an sich.  
  
Draco nahm dieses Angebot nur zu gerne an. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass er einfach nur in Harrys Armen liegen durfte.  
  
Lächelnd schmiegte er sich an den älteren, nahm ihn Besitzergreifend in die Arme.  
  
„Potter … das wirst du noch bereuen …" presste Voldemort zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Seine knochigen Finger verkrampften sich um seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Langsam trat er auf die beiden Jungen zu.  
  
Diesmal wollte er sich von dem Licht nicht aufhalten lassen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er den schwarzhaarigen höchstpersönlich holen.  
  
Aber … plötzlich fiel ihm etwa ein.  
  
„Malfoy!" Ruckartig drehte er sich um, starrte Dracos Vater an.  
  
In Lucius' Augen war Angst zu erkennen, trotzdem trat er auf seinen Meister zu, senkte ehrerbietend sein Haupt.  
  
„Ja, Meister?"  
  
„Bring ihn zu mir! Bring Potter hier her!" Zuerst deutete Voldemort auf Harry, dann vor sich auf den Boden. „Und zwar jetzt!"  
  
Verwundert sah Lucius auf, nickte und ging langsam auf Harry und Draco zu.  
  
„Vater … das kannst du nicht tun!" rief Draco plötzlich, drückte Harry enger an sich.  
  
„Draco … sei vernünftig … lass ihn los …" versuchte der Death Eater seinen Sohn zu besänftigen, trat immer weiter in den Lichtschein hinein. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich schmerzverzerrt. Er griff mit seiner Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
Draco wusste, dass sich dort das dunkle Mal befand. Oft genug hatte er es gesehen.  
  
Trotz der Schmerzen, die Lucius hatte, ging er weiter bis er direkt vor den beiden stand.  
  
Draco sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten den schwarzhaarigen loszulassen.  
  
„Nein, nicht ich sollte vernünftig werden, sondern du!"  
  
  
  
  
  
_To be continued...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tja, Kapitel 13 ist nun auch fertig und mal schauen wie es weiter geht. Ich hab mir gedacht, vielleicht bringe ich noch etwas Dramatik mit ein, obwohl eigentlich schon genug drin zu finden ist, aber ihr werdet ja sehen, wie es weiter gehen wird.  
Über ein paar Kommentare würde ich mich wirklich freuen. ^^"  
  
Bis denn,  
Sora @----  



	15. Act 14

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! ^^**

  
  
  
Tja ... So langsam geht die Geschichte zu Ende. Oder doch nicht? Naja, wartet's ab ^^"  
Spaß beim Lesen!^^  
  
Sora @----  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.  
  
  
_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst  
  
  
_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DER LETZTE KAMPF**

  


oder

  


**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

-Act 14-

**  
  
  
„Jetzt werd nicht frech! Hast du denn keinen Respekt mehr vor deinem Vater?!"  
  
„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür hast du zu viele Fehler gemacht!"  
  
„Fehler?! Ich?! Ich mache nie Fehler!!" schallte Lucius, sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst.  
  
„Doch, Sie haben vor langer Zeit einen großen Fehler begangen, Mr Malfoy," mischte sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Sie haben sich dem da," er zeigte auf Voldemort, „angeschlossen!"  
  
Er sah Lucius mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Malfoy! Mach endlich!" hörte man Voldemorts Stimme von hinten. Es war nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Zischen, dennoch hallte es mehrfach im Raum wieder.  
  
Kurz drehte sich Lucius um, sah in das Gesicht des dunklen Lords und erbleichte erneut, als er sah, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab langsam hob.  
  
„Wird's bald?!"  
  
Dracos Vater ahnte schlimmes, drehte sich sofort wieder zurück und blickte die Jungen mit leicht verzweifelten Augen an.  
  
„Los jetzt!" befahl er, griff nach Harrys Arm und versuchte, ihn mit sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Nein! Niemals!" der schwarzhaarige riss sich los, klammerte sich wieder an Draco, der dies nur zu gern erwiderte.  
  
Lucius erwiderte nichts, starrte nur auf seine Hand in dessen Innenfläche sich schmerzhafte Brandblasen gebildet hatten.  
  
„Malfoy!" Ungeduldig blickte Voldemort zwischen den übrigen Anwesenden hin und her, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab mit so viel Kraft, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.  
  
Der blonde zuckte zusammen, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und starrte deshalb nur weiter auf seine verbrannte Hand.  
  
Voldemorts Miene verfinsterte sich immer mehr, es reichte ihm. So einen Ungehorsam ließ er nicht länger zu.  
  
Nun hob er wieder seinen Zauberstab, richtete die Spitze auf Dracos Vater.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!" rief er.  
  
Lucius' Augen wurden sofort groß, weiteten sich bis ins unermessliche, er zitterte kurz, ehe sich seine Augen verdrehten und er nach hinten fiel.  
  
Draco gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, starrte fassungslos auf die Leiche seines Vaters am Boden.  
  
Niemand sagte ein Wort.  
  
Voldemort grinste nur gehässig vor sich hin. Für ihn war es eine Genugtuung, wie Lucius gelitten hatte. Und jetzt diese entsetzten Gesichter der beiden Jungen. Es war für ihn eine Freude, das zu sehen.  
  
Was ihm nicht gefiel war, dass Harry sich immer noch an Draco klammerte, jetzt aber mit einer unergründlichen Miene abwechselnd von Voldemort auf Lucius schaute.  
  
Draco war den Tränen nahe. Zwar war es so, dass er von diesem Mann aus Malfoy Manor rausgeworfen und fast von seinem Liebsten getrennt worden war. Die Tatsachen reichten eigentlich schon aus, ihn auf ewig zu hassen. Aber Lucius war immer noch sein Vater und das würde er auch immer bleiben.  
  
Der blonde Junge zitterte, sah zu Harry auf und erkannte eine unbändige Wut in dessen Augen.  
  
„Das wirst du büßen," grollte der schwarzhaarige, ergriff Dracos Zauberstab, da er seinen eigenen ja nicht dabei hatte und richtete die Spitze auf den dunklen Lord.  
  
Entsetzt ließ sich Draco den Zauberstab wegnehmen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte.  
  
Harry machte gerade den Mund auf, wollte einen Fluch aussprechen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand über seine Lippen legte.  
  
„Nicht ..." sagte Draco leise und traurig.  
  
Irritiert blickte Harry in zwei graue Augen, die ihn anglitzerten.  
  
„Aber er hat ..." fing er an, wurde aber sogleich von dem blonden unterbrochen. „Ich weiß, was er getan hat. Aber du kannst es nicht ändern. Niemand kann das. Und wenn du jetzt einen der verbotenen Flüche aussprichst, bist du nicht besser als er."  
  
Es mochte im ersten Moment hart klingen, aber Draco hatte Recht, das leuchtete Harry ein.  
  
Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Dracos Vater war tot und er kannte keinen Wiederbelebungszauber.  
  
Kurz sah der schwarzhaarige auf Lucius, dann wieder auf Draco, streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und lächelte traurig.  
  
„Hast Recht. Aber irgend etwas müssen wir tun." sagte er leise.  
  
Der blonde nickte, schlang seine Arme fester um Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. „Nur was?" flüsterte er fragend, überlegte kurz und musste dann lächeln, als er Harrys Hand spürte, die über seine Haare streichelten.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber uns fällt schon noch was ein ..." entgegnete der ältere, blickte zu Voldemort, der völlig entrüstet die Fäuste geballt hatte und den beiden böse Blicke zu warf.   
Er machte schon Anstallten, näher zu treten, als das Licht der Ketten wieder stärker wurde und sich weiter ausbreitete.  
  
Alles ging viel zu schnell. Der Lichtkreis breitete sich aus, schloss Voldemort ein.  
  
Erschrocken und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er zurückzuweichen, doch das Licht zog sich undurchdringlich um ihn herum zu, ließ ihn nicht entkommen.  
  
Kleine Rauchschwaden kamen aus Kragen, Ärmeln und Beinen von Voldemorts Gewand.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es gleißend hell.  
  
Harry und Draco mussten sich die Augen zu halten, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
  
Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte durch den Raum.  
  
Langsam wurde das Licht schwächer. Es blieb nur das normale Leuchten der Ketten und selbst dieses verblasste mit der Zeit.  
  
Als Draco und Harry endlich wagten, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, war Voldemort verschwunden.  
  
Nur ein Häufchen Asche und ein angekokelter Umhang zeugte noch davon, dass jemand anderes noch hier gewesen sein musste.  
  
Verwundert sahen sich die Jungen an.  
  
„Meinst du ... er ist ..." begann Harry, blickte wieder zu dem Aschehäufchen.  
  
„Tot?" setzte Draco fort und zuckte mit en Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme es an. Er kann nicht aus Hogwarts apparieren und da dort die Asche und der Umhang liegen, liegt es nahe," erklärte er weiter.  
  
Harry nickte geistesabwesend, blickte dann tief in Dracos Augen und lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Süßer," sagte er leise, streichelte über Dracos Haare.  
  
„Und ich erst. Ich hatte verdammt große Angst um dich," erwiderte der kleinere mit leicht roten Wangen. „Aber ... bitte, lass uns von hier verschwinden ..."  
  
Harry nickte wieder, sah sich um. „Und wo geht's lang?"  
  
„Tja ... gute Frage. Aber warte. Das haben wir gleich," grinste Draco, kramte kurz in seiner Hosentasche und zog schließlich ein etwas zerknittertes Pergament heraus.  
  
„Die Karte des Rumtreibers?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Genau. Die hab ich mitgenommen. Ohne sie hätte ich dich vermutlich nicht gefunden," bestätigte der blonde, setzte ein so süßes Lächeln auf, dass Harrys Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte und heftig anfing zu klopfen.  
  
Langsam entfaltete Draco die Karte. Er hatte sie noch nicht gelöscht und so war noch alles zu sehen.  
  
Flüchtig überflog der schwarzhaarige den Plan, deutete auf einen Punkt: „Hier sind wir und dort," er wanderte mit seinem Finger einige Zentimeter nach rechts, „sind die Kerker. Und Snapes Büro auch. Meinst du, was finden wir?" fragend sah er den Jüngeren an.  
  
Dieser nickte. „Solange wir nicht irgendwelche Geheimgänge finden, schon."  
  
„Werden wir sicher nicht. Schließlich kennst du dich ja in den Kerkern aus." Sanft nahm Harry Dracos Hand, lächelte ihn an. „Also. Wo müssen wir hin?"  
  
„Moment mal ... Stimmt schon, ich kenn mich in den Kerkern aus, aber das hier ist doch etwas anderes." Der blonde erwiderte Harrys Händedruck genauso zärtlich, blickte dann auf die Karte und sah sich schließlich in den dunklen Gemäuern um.  
  
„Also ich würde sagen ... Da lang!" Er kontrollierte seine Entscheidung noch einmal auf der Karte, nickte dann zustimmen und ging langsam auf den Gang zu, den er ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Harry folgte ihm, wäre ihm überallhin gefolgt, wenn es denn sein musste. Er war glücklich. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr Draco ihm gefehlt hatte in diesen wenigen Stunden der Trennung. Es mochte sich blöde anhören, aber so fühlte er sich wirklich. Dennoch gar es eine Sache, die ihn noch bei weitem glücklicher machte: Draco liebte ihn und erwiderte seine Gefühle!  
  
So glücklich hatte er sich nicht mal nach einem gewonnenen Quidditch-Spiel gefühlt und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, noch glücklicher konnte man nicht werden. Dennoch ging es und dieser Junge, der neben ihm lief, immer wieder konzentriert die Karte studierte und nebenbei immer noch seine Hand hielt, hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen.  
  
Lange liefen sie durch die Gänge, stiegen Treppen empor. Dabei sprachen sie kein Wort, genossen einfach die Stille und die Nähe des jeweils anderen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihnen der Weg von einer Mauer versperrt.  
  
Verwirrt schauen sie sich an, wussten sich im Moment nicht zu helfen.  
  
Unsicher sah Draco noch einmal auf die Karte. Hatte er sie etwa falsch geführt? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf: „Der Weg stimmt; hier sollte eigentlich gar keine Mauer sein ..." murmelte er leise, sah immer wieder auf die Mauer und wieder zurück auf das Pergament.  
  
„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht ..." meinte Harry leise, wuschelte sich durchs Haar.  
  
„Was verstehst du nicht?" hakte Draco nach, sah von der Karte auf.  
  
„Warum hier eine Mauer ist, aber auf der Karte nicht," erklärte der andere./p>   
„Weiß ich auch nicht ... Aber vielleicht brauchen wir einfach nur einen Zauberspruch ..." schlug der blonde vor, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Mauer und sagte: „Alohomora!"  
  
Draco nahm an, dass es sich um eine Tür handelte oder um einen anderen Eingang und nahm deshalb diesen Spruch.  
  
Gespannt warteten sie, doch nichts passierte.  
  
„Komisch, ich dachte, es funktioniert ...." Ratlos zuckte er die Schultern.  
  
„Vielleicht mit diesem anderen Spruch ..." dachte Harry laut nach, griff dann nach Dracos Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf die Mauer: „Vilisitum!"  
  
Wieder warteten sie, wieder geschah nichts. Beide Jungen seufzten gleichzeitig auf.  
  
Draco fing daraufhin an zu kichern, sah Harry an. „War wohl auch nichts ..." murmelte er, trat auf den schwarzhaarigen zu und legte seine Arme um die Taille des größeren und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.  
  
Überrascht über diese Zärtlichkeit schloss Harry seinen Liebsten in die Arme. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er leise, spielte mit einzelnen Haarsträhnen des Blondschopfs.  
  
„Hm ... Weiter kuscheln?" grinste der andere von unten herauf, kuschelte sich noch enger an.  
  
Harry lächelte. „Das können wir auch auf später verlegen. Im Moment find ich wichtiger, dass wir hier herauskommen." Er wollte kein Spielverderber sein und es war wirklich wunderschön, so mit Draco zu kuscheln, aber es wäre sicher noch viel schöner, wenn man in einem gemütlichen, warmen Bett liegen würde, als hier in diesem kalten und ungemütlichen Gang zu stehen.  
  
Draco seufzte nickend. Harry hatte ja recht. Sie mussten erst einmal hier raus, ehe sie ans Kuscheln denken konnten.  
  
„Nur wie?" Der blonde hatte sich wieder etwas von ihm gelöst, sah ihn jetzt fragend an.  
  
„Vielleicht ... dass man irgendwo draufdrücken muss, um die Wand weg zu bekommen ..." schlug der Ältere vor, ging auf die Mauer zu.  
  
Draco folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken, trat dann langsam hinter ihn.  
  
Leicht berührte Harry die Mauer, zog seine Hand aber schnell wieder zurück und guckte verwirrt.  
  
„Was ist?" fragte der blonde, trat nun neben Harry.  
  
„Ich ... da ist gar keine Mauer ..." kam die geflüsterte Antwort.  
  
„Aber, sie ist doch da. Ich kann sie doch sehen ... und du doch auch." Jetzt war Draco vollkommen verwirrt, ergriff Harrys Arm und drückte sich an ihn.  
  
„Ja ... aber ich spüre nichts ..."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?" hakte der blonde nach.  
  
„So, wie ich es sage. Die Mauer ist sichtbar, aber nicht spürbar. Versuch es selber..."  
  
Draco nickte, löste sich von Harrys Arm und trat an Wand heran.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte er sie, sah dann überrascht in zwei grüne Augen.  
  
„Du hast recht... Meinst du, wir können einfach durch sie hindurch...?"  
  
Urplötzlich schlängelte sich eine giftgrüne Ranke durch die Mauer, wickelte sich um Dracos Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Mauer zu.  
  
„Harry!!" Entsetzt versuchte der blonde sich an seinem Freund festzuhalten.  
  
Dieser reagierte schnell, packte die Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte.  
  
  
  
_To be continued...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.... Wie gemein kann ein Mensch sein? *g*  
So gemein, dass ich an dieser Stelle aufhöre und euch bis zum nächsten Kapitel auf die Folter spanne *ehehehe*  
Feedback ist natürlich immer wieder gern gesehen ^^   
  
Bis denn,  
Sora @----  



	16. Act 15

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

Tja ... So langsam geht die Geschichte zu Ende. Oder doch nicht? Naja, wartet's ab "

Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora ->->--

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

_Widmung:_ ****

**DER LETZTE KAMPF**  
oder  
**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

**-Act 15-**

Mit einem Ruck wurden beide Jungen durch die Mauer gezogen. Weder Harry noch die Ranke wollten Draco loslassen und so landeten beide, Harry wie auch Draco, etwas unsanft auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden.  
  
Draco spürte weitere Ranken, die sich um seinen Körper schnürten. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien.  
  
Als Harry aufblickte, sah er den Grund. Eine Schlingpflanze, vermutlich eine fleischfressende, war in diesen finsteren, feuchten Gängen gewachsen und zog den ehemaligen Slytherin zu sich.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige richtete sich auf, lief zu seinem Liebsten und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Draco mit immer noch erschrockenen Augen, klammerte sich an Harry fest.  
  
"Eine Schlingpflanze...." antwortete dieser.  
  
Die Pflanze zog wieder, machte keine Anstalten den ehemaligen Slytherin los zu lassen.  
  
Hatte sie etwa auch einen Narren an ihm gefressen?!  
  
Gut, Harry konnte das verstehen, aber er wollte den blonden für sich alleine haben.  
  
Wie auf Kommando begann Harrys Kette wieder zu leuchten, steckte Dracos mit an und ruckartig wurde der jüngere losgelassen.  
  
Harry hatte so fest gezogen, dass er nun nach hinten fiel, Draco mit sich zog und beide plötzlich verdattert auf dem Boden saßen; jeweils die Arme um den anderen geschlungen.  
  
Sich windend zog sich die Pflanze zurück.  
  
Es wurde dunkel im Gang, die Ketten hörten wieder auf zu glühen.  
  
"Alles ok?" fragte der schwarzhaarige in die Dunkelheit hinein, spürte wie sich sein Liebster an ihn drückte und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Ja, alles ok......" antwortete der gefragte, suchte seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte ein "Lumos", worauf sich ein fahles Licht ausbreitete.  
  
Erleichtert erkannte Harry, dass mit Draco wirklich alles in Ordnung war, schloss ihn deshalb sogleich fest in seine Arme.  
  
Der blonde kicherte, kuschelte seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.  
  
"Womit hab ich denn das verdient?" fragte er lächelnd, sah hinauf in zwei grünfunkelnde, verliebte Augen.  
  
"Einfach nur so...." kam die leise Antwort.  
  
Kurz darauf fühlte Draco, wie er sanft hochgezogen wurde.  
  
Weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine, küssten ihn zärtlich.  
  
Draco wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sein Herz fing wild an zu klopfen und seine Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rotton an. Reflexartig schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals, ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und setze sich rittlings auf den Schoß des schwarzhaarigen, schloss die Augen.  
  
Auch Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, legte die Arme um Dracos Taille und zog ihn dichter an sich.  
  
Diese zarten Lippen .... Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, diese zu küssen. Und endlich ging sein Wunsch in Erfüllung.  
  
So sanft er konnte, küsste er seinen Geliebten, wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er gehörte zu ihm, hoffentlich für immer.  
  
Vorsichtig löste der blonde den Kuss nach einer Weile, sah Harry mit einem verliebten Blick an. Seine Wangen waren noch röter geworden, die Lippen rot und voll und seine Augen glitzerten.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte der jüngere, hauchte Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und kuschelte schließlich sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige errötete, strich mit leichten Bewegungen über Dracos Rücken, streichelte sanft über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco, ich liebe dich auch." antwortete er, drückte den schmalen Körper in seinen Armen noch fester an sich.  
  
Es war doch immer noch am schönsten, wenn die eigene Liebe erwidert wurde.  
  
Draco lächelte. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Zufrieden seufzte er, drückte sich noch enger an den Jungen, auf dessen Schoß er saß, musste diesen schönen Moment aber dennoch beenden oder zumindest unterbrechen.  
  
"Ich tu das nur sehr, sehr ungern, aber wir sollten langsam mal weiter gehen. Sonst finden wir hier ja nie raus....." sagte er leise, löste sich sanft aus den Armen Harrys, fischte nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer noch unter dem "Lumos"-Zauber stand und erhob sich.  
  
Entschuldigend lächelte er zu Harry hinunter, reichte ihm seine Hand, die dieser dankend annahm und sich auf die Füße zog.  
  
"Hast ja recht, mein Süßer. Alles andere verschieben wir auf später, oder?" lächelte der schwarzhaarige zurück, zog Draco an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ja, das machen wir," stimmte der kleinere zu, lächelte glücklich und drückte sich kurz noch einmal an Harry, ehe er sich dessen Hand, die er kurz losgelassen hatte, wieder schnappte, den Zauberstab von sich weg hielt und somit den Gang spärlich beleuchtete.  
  
Langsam gingen sie weiter.  
  
Von der Schlingpflanze war nichts mehr zu sehen, sie hatte sich vollends zurückgezogen.  
  
Nach einer Weile des stummen Nebeneinanderherlaufens hielt Draco plötzlich an, schaute sich den Plan, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten und damit den Weg kontrolliert hatte, an.  
  
"Wie sind gleich in den Kerkern," sagte er gut gelaunt und lächelte Harry glücklich an.  
  
Gleichzeitig war er aber auch traurig. Die kurze Zeit, in der so viel passiert war, ging viel zu schnell vorbei und am liebsten wäre er mit dem schwarzhaarigen ewig alleine geblieben, aber er sehnte sich nach einem warmen Bett.  
  
"Das ist doch gut! Endlich etwas mehr Licht. Die anderen werden sich schon Sorgen machen."  
  
"Schon möglich..." murmelte Draco leise, senkte den Blick.  
  
"Hö? Was ist denn los Kleiner?" verwirrt sah Harry seinen Liebsten an. Was sollte das denn?  
  
"Ach nichts... ich möchte nur nicht wissen, was die anderen tun werden, wenn sie das mit uns herausfinden...." erklärte dieser leise.  
  
"Das macht dir Angst? Ich dachte immer, ein Malfoy hat vor nichts und niemandem Angst..." Lächelnd trat Harry einen Schritt näher an den blonden heran, zog ihn sanft in die Arme und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden das schon schaffen. Da glaube ich fest dran."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Verlegen drückte sich Draco an den älteren.  
  
"Aber wir müssen es doch nicht gleich sagen, oder? Ich mein.... können wirs erst mal geheim halten? Nur bis Voldemorts Tod bestätigt ist..."  
  
"Wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir das tun. Auch wenn es mir jetzt vermutlich schwerer fallen wird, als vorher," grinste Harry, nickte aber zustimmend.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Schnell stellte sich der kleinere auf die Zehenspitzen, hauchte dem immer noch grinsenden Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde rot, lächelte den blonden liebevoll aber verlegen an.  
  
"Schon ok. Ist vielleicht am Anfang auch besser so."  
  
Mit zarten Fingern strich er Draco über die Wange, hob schließlich dessen Kopf etwas an und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, aber er reichte aus, um dem jüngeren die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben und ihn schwerer atmen zu lassen.  
  
"Komm weiter. Ein warmes, weiches Bett wartet auf uns."  
  
"Ja, lass uns gehen. Das hört sich verlockend an." Lächelte Draco, freute sich schon auf sein Bett.  
  
Langsam lösten sie sich von einander, gingen weiter.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie in bekanntere Gänge.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! Mr Potter! Was zum Teufel machen sie hier unten?!"  
  
Snape!schoss es beiden Jungen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.  
  
Zeitgleich sahen sie auf und blickten in das starre, unfreundliche Gesicht des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.  
  
"Mein Gott, hat Ihnen mein Anblick die Sprache verschlagen? Ganz Hogwarts ist auf der Suche nach Ihnen und was machen sie?! Sie treiben sich hier unten in den Kerkern herum!" fuhr er die beiden an.  
  
"Pro-Professor..." begann Draco. "Das ist eine lange Gesichte und sehr anstrengend. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würden wir jetzt gern auf unser Zimmer gehen und schlafen."  
  
"Und ob ich was dagegen habe! Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, wo Sie beide sich herumgetrieben und was Sie dort gemacht haben!" antwortete Snape.  
  
"Hören Sie Professor." Es war ja bekannt, dass Harry noch nie sehr viel von Snape gehalten hatte, aber so feindselig war er ihm noch nie begegnet.  
  
"Wir kommen gerade aus einem finsteren Kellerloch, in dem erst Dracos Vater und schließlich auch Voldemort starben, wurden auf dem Weg hierher von einer Riesenschlingpflanze überfallen und als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre; jetzt stellt sich auch noch ein verbitterter Professor in den Weg, der uns nicht mal etwas Schlaf gönnt!"  
  
Als Harry geendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal Stille.  
  
Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Liebster so ausrasten konnte. Bisher war er doch immer der Ruhige und besonnene von den beiden gewesen.  
  
Und Snape war sprachlos.  
  
Es gab nichts, was ihm so schnell die Sprache verschlagen hätte, aber diese Frechheit schaffte es dennoch.  
  
Mit Genugtuung blickte Harry den Hauslehrer an, schnappte sich dann schnell Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit. "Los komm. Ich glaub, das reicht."  
  
"Denke ich auch. Jetzt will ich nur noch meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf." Lächelte Draco, zog nun seinerseits den schwarzhaarigen mit sich, da er sich ja besser hier unten in den Kerkern auskannte.  
  
Snape stand immer noch verdattert in der Gegend herum, starrte den Jungen hinterher.  
  
Was hat Potter gerade gesagt? ... Lucius ist tot?! Das... wie ist das möglich?  
  
In Snapes Gesicht konnte man deutlich die Fragezeichen seiner unbeantworteten Fragen sehen.  
  
Draco zog den schwarzhaarigen weiter, quer durch die Gänge der Kerker.  
  
Plötzlich prustete er los, hielt sich an Harrys Arm fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
  
"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Der hat vielleicht geguckt!"  
  
"Aber wirklich," kicherte Harry nun auch, hielt sich mit einer Hand an Draco, mit der anderen an der Wand fest.  
  
Gemeinstand standen sie so mindestens fünf Minuten, ehe sich der blonde wieder beruhigte, sich aber weiterhin an Harry festhielt und schließlich auch näher zu sich zog.  
  
"Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme, lächelte den älteren süß an, sodass dieser meinte, seine Knie gäben gleich nacht.  
  
"Hast du was bestimmtes vor?" fragte er zurück und Draco grinste.  
  
"Nichts schlimmes, wirklich," beteuerte er, nahm dann Harrys Hand und zog ihn weiter.  
  
"Darf ich das wirklich glauben?" Nun grinste Harry auch, ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen und schloss schnell zu dem jüngeren auf, lief neben ihm her.  
  
Bald kamen sie in Gänge, die normalerweise sehr belebt waren, aber diesmal waren sie wie leergefegt.  
  
Das kam ihnen sehr recht, denn sonst hätten sie sich nicht so selbstverständlich bei den Händen halten können.  
  
"Harry?" Draco sprach sehr leise.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir halten es doch geheim, nicht? Ich mein, wir sagen niemandem, dass wir zusammen sind, oder?" Fast etwas ängstlich blickte er zu dem älteren auf.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass das in Ordnung geht." Er schmunzelte, fügte dann leise hinzu: "Auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird, meine Finger von dir zu lassen."  
  
Draco kicherte und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.  
  
Harry war richtig entzückt von diesem Anblick den der blonde bot, lächelte und ging dann weiter, den kleineren sanft mit sich ziehend.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen sie vor dem Gemälde der dicken Dame in ihrem rosafarbenen Kleid an.  
  
Verwundert beäugte sie die Jungen, die nun vor ihr standen, sich aber nun nicht mehr an den Händen hielten.  
  
"Dass man euch auch mal wieder sieht..." murmelte sie und wollte gerade fragen, wo sie denn gewesen waren, als Harry das Passwort sagte und sie wohl oder übel den Eingang freigeben musste.  
  
Schnell krabbelten die beiden durch das nun sichtbare Loch und blickten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.  
  
Dieser lag vollkommen leer vor ihnen, nur das knisternde Feuer zeugte davon, dass hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wohl jemand gewesen war.  
  
"Kommst du?" Dracos Stimme hallte durch den leeren Raum. Er war schon etwas vorgegangen und stand nun am Fuß der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufführte.  
  
"Natürlich." Das ließ sich der schwarzhaarige nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einigen großen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, stellt sich neben Draco und legte ihm sanft einen Arm um die Taille.  
  
Sofort kuschelte sich der kleinere an seine Liebsten, lächelte glücklich und schließlich gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf und in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen, kippte nach hinten und schloss die Augen.  
  
Draco lächelte, als er das sah, zog sich die Schuhe aus und krabbelte zu Harry aufs Bett.  
  
"Na Süßer... so müde?" fragte er lächelnd, kuschelte sich an den schwarzhaarigen und strich ihm zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
  
"Mhmm..." brummte dieser, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, lächelte leicht und öffnete erst die Augen, als er Dracos Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte.  
  
_To be continued ...._

So, und schon wieder bin ich gemein und hör mitten drin auf. Nun ja, es ist ja auch einiges passiert und zuviel des Guten ist auch nicht gut ggg  
Aber was solls. Das sechzehnte Kapitel ist schon in Vorbereitung und ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, wie viele das noch werden "  
  
Aber, egal. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Eure Sora ->->--


	17. Act 16

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

So, jetzt also das 16. Kapitel. Ich frag mich ernsthaft, wie viele ich noch schreiben will drop

Nun ja, euch wird es wohl nichts ausmachen. "

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF 

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

-Act 16-

Sanft zog er den jüngeren halb auf sich, erwiderte den Kuss so zärtlich er nur konnte.

Wieder einmal konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen. Er war einfach unbeschreiblich glücklich darüber, dass jetzt alles vorbei war, dass Draco nichts passiert war und vor alle, dass er ihn jetzt küssen durfte, ohne auf Ablehnung zu stoßen.

Auch Draco war glücklich, kuschelte sich enger an den warmen, schmalen Körper unter ihm. Sein herz klopfte, als wolle es einen neuen Weltrekord im Schnellschlagen aufstellen. Seine Wangen waren wieder in sanftes Rot getaucht.

Langsam und mit einem bedauernden Blick löste Harry schließlich den Kuss, strich ihm dafür sanft über die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die sanft schimmerten.

„Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" fragte der schwarzhaarige leise, lächelte verschmitzt und drückte den kleineren enger an sich.

„In deinen Armen einschlafen...." lächelte Draco zurück und rutschte von Harry herunter. „Aber vorher ausziehen!" fügte er kichernd hinzu, setzte sich auf und ehe Harry reagieren konnte, waren des blonden Hände bereits unter seinem Shirt verschwunden und schoben es hoch.

„Auf einmal so stürmisch?" lächelte dieser zurück, setzte sich auf, zum einen, um es Draco einfacher zu machen und zum anderen, um auch ihn ausziehen zu können.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Harrys Wangen, als diese zarten Hände leicht über seine Brust glitten und dabei seine Brustwarzen etwas reizten.

„Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht, mich zurückzuhalten..." murmelte er, als er endlich von seinem Shirt befreit worden war und sich Draco mit einem Grinsen und geschickten Fingern an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, sie ihm auch auszog, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts da saß.

Eingehend wurde Harry gemustert. Dann lächelte Draco, strich sanft die Bauchmuskeln nach, die unter der zarten Haut zu sehen waren.

„Lecker..." wieder grinste er, worauf Harry rot wurde.

Kurz überlegte er, grinste dann zurück um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Irgendwie schon gemein. Ich bin halb nackt und du noch ganz angezogen... Ich glaub, ich muss daran was ändern...."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, doch Harry war zu schnell und kurze Zeit später war der blonde auch schon seine Kleider los.

Verlegen rutschte er ans Fußende, zog die Beine an und vergrub sein Gesicht an den Knien.

„Draco?" Harry krabbelte zu ihm, setzte sich auf seine Beine und hob sanft den Kopf des jüngeren an. „Hey..."

„Tut mir leid, aber... schau mich doch an....." Ruckartig ließ er seine Beine los, zeigte ihm seinen Bauch.

Kurzes Entsetzen lag in Harrys Blick, als er Draco musterte.

Dünne, kaum sichtbare und fast schon verblasste Narben zierten die helle Haut.

„Was ich sehen ist wunderschön...." lächelte der schwarzhaarige, rutschte ganz nah an den kleineren heran. „Du bist wunderschön..." flüsterte er in dessen Ohr. „Und ich liebe dich."

„Danke...." erwiderte Draco, kuschelte sich in die schützenden Arme seines Liebsten und hauchte gegen die zarte Haut von Harrys Hals ein „Ich liebe dich auch...."

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen, ja?" lächelte Harry, streichelte sanft über den Rücken des Jungen in seinen Armen.

„Ja… welches Bett?" fügte Draco hinzu, rutschte etwas nach unten und legte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des älteren.

„Mir egal… Aber ich bin jetzt zu müde um in dein Bett rüberzukrabbeln. Lass uns in meinem bleiben."

„Ist gut…" murmelte der blonde und war schon fast eingeschlafen.

„Mein Süßer," lächelte Harry, strich dem kleineren einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Komm, unter der Decke ist es bequemer…"

Er wartete, bis der ehemalige Slytherin sich etwas schwerfällig von ihm gelöst hatte, krabbelte dann ans Kopfende und unter die Decke und sah Draco schließlich auffordernd an.

Dieser krabbelte verschlafen zu ihm unter die Decke, kuschelte sich an und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Vorsichtig deckte der schwarzhaarige sie zu, rutschte in eine bequeme Position, legte den Arm um seinen Liebsten und schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und auch er war eingeschlafen.

Snape stand nach zehn Minuten immer noch da, wo Harry und Draco ihn stehen gelassen hatten. Doch endlich schaffte er es, sich zu bewegen.

Immer noch völlig neben sich stehend hastete er mit wehendem Umhang zu Dumbledore, der in seinem Büro saß und gerade einige Briefe beantwortete.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat Snape in das Büro, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und blieb mit leicht rasselndem Atem vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stehen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?" fragte dieser ruhig, hob seinen Kopf und sah den Hauslehrer Slytherins an.

„Potter… und Malfoy!" keuchte der angesprochene.

„Nun mal ganz ruhig. Setz dich und komm erst mal wieder zu Atem." Lächelte Dumbledore, deutete auf einen der beiden Sessel, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Möchtest du ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Ungläubig glupschte Snape den alten Professor an, ließ sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in einen der Sessel fallen.

Wie zum Teufel konnte Dumbledore ihn JETZT nur fragen, ob er ZITRONENBONBONS wollte?!

Langsam schüttelte der jüngere den Kopf. „Nein Danke."

Schulterzuckend legte der Schulleiter die Dose mit den Bonbons wieder zurück in die eine Schublade seines Tisches. „Wie du willst. Aber ich glaube, du brennst darauf, mir endlich zu sagen, was mit Harry und Draco ist. Also schieß los!"

Darauf hatte Severus nur gewartet. Schnell haspelte er etwas, das sich verdammt nach „Potter ... Malfoy ... Lucius ... Voldemort ... tot … Frechheit …" anhörte.

„Moment mal..." wurde er schließlich unterbrochen. Dumbledore hatte nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was Slytherins Hauslehrer auch nur ansatzweise deutlich gesagt hatte.

Langsam beruhigte Severus sich wieder.

„So ist schon besser... Und jetzt noch mal von vorne und langsam und deutlich."

„Also..." Severus holte tief Luft und begann dann: „Potter und Malfoy sind wieder da. Ich habe sie gerade unten bei den Kerkern getroffen. Potter hat irgendwas gefaselt von wegen Lucius und Voldemort wären tot. Dann hat er mich beleidigt" Professor, er hat mich einen verbitterten Professor genannt! So was ist doch eine Frechheit! Er sollte dafür bestraft werden!"

Snape war völlig außer sich, lehnte sich aber dann im Sessel zurück um sich zu beruhigen.

„Lucius und Voldemort sind tot? Bist du sicher, dich nicht verhört zu haben?"

„Ganz sicher. Aber was tun Sie wegen der Beleidigung? Ich finde, eine Woche Pokalzimmer und eine Woche Zaubertranklabor putzen müsste genügen."

„Aber Severus... Er wird sicher einen Grund gehabt haben... Wo sind die beiden jetzt eigentlich?"

Innerhalb von knapp 20 Minuten war der schwarzhaarige zum zweiten Mal fast sprachlos. Das einzige, was er herausbrauchte, war: „In ihrem Zimmer... Sie wollten schlafen...."

Dumbledore lächelte, erhob sich. „Danke.... Am besten gehe ich gleich mal zu ihnen..." murmelte er vor sich hin, verließ dann das Zimmer und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch wie leergefegt, als er ihn durchquerte und die Treppe hinaufging. Vor dem Zimmer der beiden blieb der Schulleiter stehen, klopfte leise an und trat dann ein.

Harry und Draco schliefen immer noch tief und fest und bemerkte nicht, wie Dumbledore die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

Langsam trat er an das Bett heran und lächelte als er die beiden so friedlich schlafen sah.

Leise verließ er das Zimmer wieder, ging zurück in sein Büro, wo immer noch Snape saß und ausdruckslos vor sich hinstarrte.

„Ach ja, noch was Severus..." begann Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. „Dass Draco und Harry wieder da sind, bleibt vorerst unter uns. Die beiden brauchen Schlaf und ich fände es nicht gut, wenn die beiden jetzt schon gestört würden..."

Snape nickte abwesend, stand dann auf und trottete zurück in sein Büro.

Er war auf einmal schrecklich müde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett.

Dumbledore dagegen war bester Laune, als er sich ein neues Stück Pergament griff, die Feder in das Fässchen mit grüner Tinte tauchte und anfing einen kurzen Brief zu verfassen.

Als er fertig war, verließ er sein Büro und suchte die Küche auf, wo er kurz mit Dobby sprach, ihm den Brief in die Hand drückte und der freie Hauself darauf strahlte und wie verrückt durch den ganzen Raum wuselte.

„Immer mir der Ruhe, Dobby. Ich sagte in drei Stunden, nicht jetzt."

Sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Lächelnd verließ Dumbledore wieder die Küche, lief behände zurück in sein Büro und beantwortete die restlichen Briefe, brachte sie in die Eulerei und verschickte sie.

.oOOo.

Drei Stunden später schliefen Harry und Draco immer noch.

Eine kleine Gestalt mit einem übergroßen Tablett betrat das Zimmer, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und huschte schließlich ans Bett, beäugte die beiden schlafenden neugierig.

Erst als sich Harry etwas regte, schreckte die Gestalt, die sich als Dobby entpuppt hatte, zurück und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

„Was?"

Harry wachte langsam auf, rieb sich mit einer Hand verschlafen über die Augen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, als sich plötzlich der warme Körper in seinem Arm leicht bewegte und somit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Ein liebevoller Blick lag nun auf Draco, als Harry ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich.

Kurz verzog der blonde das Gesicht, blinzelte und guckte dann zu dem älteren hinauf, lächelte. Schnell kuschelte er sich wieder an, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme. Leicht ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Harrys Brust gleiten.

Kleine wohlig warme Schauer ließen dessen Körper leicht erzittern.

„Du tust gut..." flüsterte der schwarzhaarige, hob Dracos Kinn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich weiß." Grinste der jüngere, wurde von dem Kuss leicht rot um die Nase, schlang dann schnell beide Arme um den Bauch des größeren und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

Harry kicherte, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut auf Dracos Rücken gleiten, sodass dieser leicht unter den Berührungen erbebte.

Schließlich wand er seinen Blick von seinem Blondschopf ab, schaute sich im Zimmer um. Vielleicht konnte er ja entdecken, wer oder was sie geweckt hatte.

Und tatsächlich. Nach kurzer Zeit schon hatte er das Tablett entdeckt, das auf dem Tisch stand.

Sofort meldete sich sein Magen. Draco kicherte und Harry konnte seine Verlegenheit nicht mehr überspielen. Seine Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von Rot an.

Doch auch Draco hatte Hunger, was sich jetzt bemerkbar machte und beide Jungen daraufhin anfingen zu kichern.

„Lass uns was essen," schlug der schwarzhaarige immer noch kichernd vor, deutete auf das Tablett.

Dracos Blick folgte dem Finger und seine Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„Klar!" Keine zwei Sekunden später stand er auch schon vor dem Tisch, beäugte neugierig die Speisen, die sich auf dem Tablett befanden.

Harry stand nur Momente später hinter ihm, schlang seine Arme zärtlich um die schmale Taille des blonden und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter.

„Sieht lecker aus," lächelte Draco, drehte seinen Kopf leicht und blickte den älteren an.

„Stimmt, aber..." Es schien, als würde er nachdenken, als Harry eine kurze Pause machte und dann weitersprach: „... das, was ich hier in meinen Armen halte, ist noch viel leckerer!" Er grinste, hauchte schließlich ganz kleine, zarte Küsse auf Dracos Hals.

Dieser schloss die Augen, genoss einfach die Wärme und die Berührungen des schwarzhaarigen, als dieser auch noch anfing, sanft über den Bauch des blonden zu streicheln, der sich schließlich ganz nach hinten lehnte und leise vor sich herbrummte.

„Das ist schön..." murmelte er leise, lächelte vor sich hin.

„Nein.. DU bist schön," erwiderte der ältere und ließ ihn dadurch ein weiteres Mal erröten

„..." Zuerst kam keine Antwort, doch dann: „Lass uns was essen. Ich hab Hunger!"

_To be continued ...._

Kapitel 16 schon zu Ende? Gibt's das? drop

Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass das so schnell ging..... °

Nun ja, auch egal. Mal schauen, wie viele Kapitel es noch werden.... immer noch keine Ahnung hat

Kapitel 17 kommt. Und zwar mit großer Sicherheit. Und vermutlich auch Kapitel 18 und 19. Mal schaun, vielleicht schaff ich ja 20 Kapitel °

Aber, egal. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Sora - - --


	18. Act 17

Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!!

Und das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoff mal, ich hab euch nicht zu sehr gequält wegen dem letzten Kapitel eg

Was wohl diesmal alles passieren wird....? Tja, lasst euch überraschen

Und in diesem Sinne:

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF

oder

GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)

**-Act 17-**

Sanft löste er sich aus Harrys Umarmung, ging zum Bett und hob seine Klamotten auf, zog sich an.

Harry beobachtete dies mit einem leisen Murren, betrachtete dann aber das Tablett und entdeckte einen kleinen Brief, der unter einem Teller hervor lugte.

Neugierig zog er ihn hervor.

„Schau mal... Hier ist ein Brief für uns..." Langsam drehte er sich um, hielt den Brief in die Höhe.

„Mr Malfoy Mr Potter" las Draco. "Von wem ist der?" Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben Harry, sah ihn fragend an.

„Schau dir die Schrift an.... So schreibt nur Dumbledore."

Draco besah sich die schöngeschwungenen Lettern aus grüner Tinte genauer. „Hast recht. Es ist Dumbledores Schrift...."

Als Harry aufsah, blickte er direkt in zwei graue, glitzernde Augen. „Mach ihn schon auf!" forderten die Augen, ehe Draco seine Bitte laut aussprach.

Harry nickte, holte schnell einen Brieföffner von einem der Schreibtische und öffnete den Brief.

Langsam ging er wieder zu seinem Liebsten, der sich in der Zwischenzeit an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Los, les schon vor!" drängelte er, als sich der schwarzhaarige zu ihm an den Tisch setzte und das Pergament entfaltete.

„Ja ja... Moment.." schlichtete Harry, überflog die wenigen Zeilen und begann dann langsam vorzulesen:

„_Lieber Draco, lieber Harry,_

_es freut mich zu sehen, dass Ihr wieder bei uns seid und endlich zu einander gefunden habt. Wurde aber auch Zeit."_

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich sowohl auf Dracos als auch auf Harrys Wangen.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der beide etwas verlegen drein schauten, ehe Harry weiter las:

„Die ganze Schule ist in Aufruhr wegen Eures Verschwindens. Alle machen sich große Sorgen um Euch. Um die Schüler und auch Lehrer nicht länger zu quälen, möchte ich Euch bitten, in mein Büro zu kommen, wenn Ihr zu Ende gegessen habt."

Harry grinste. „Also erst essen."

Der blonde nickte. „Steht noch mehr da?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken folge. „Ja."

„_Da heute Halloween ist und wir wie jedes Jahr eine Party veranstalten, wäre dies eine gute Gelegenheit um Eure Wiederkehr bekannt zu geben._

_Ich warte auf Euch. Das Passwort zu meinem Büro lautet ‚Cremetörtchen'._

_Versucht bitte, nicht gesehen zu werden. Schließlich soll es ja eine Überraschung für die anderen sein._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Wieder grinste Harry. „So, aber erst essen wir. Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ja!" Dracos Augen glitzerten wieder, als er seinen Blick über das Tablett gleiten ließ. „Mit was fang ich nur an?" fragend schaute er den schwarzhaarigen an, fing dann an zu grinsen und ehe sich Harry versah, saß der blonde auch schon auf seinem Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn

„Ich glaub, ich fang mit dir an..." murmelte er, knabberte sanft am Ohr des älteren, was diesem einen leichten Rotschimmer auf die Wangen legte.

„Und du glaubst, du wirst von mir satt?" fragte Harry leise, legte seine Arme um den blonden und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Wer weiß..." lächelte dieser, hauchte seinem Liebsten einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und drehte sich dann, ohne sich aus Harrys Umarmung zu lösen, zum Tisch um, schnappte sich einen Henkel Trauben und hielt eine davon an Harrys Lippen.

„Oder magst du keine?" fragte er verlegen und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er doch über den berühmten Harry Potter wusste.

Doch der andere lächelte, öffnete seinen Mund und nahm ihm die Traube mit den Lippen ab.

„Ich mag Trauben..." nuschelte er, aß die Traube auf und lächelte wieder.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt..." seufzte Draco auf, küsste Harry ein weiteres Mal.

„Wenn ich dich nicht vernaschen soll, dann sollte ich jetzt was essen," grinste Harry und seine Hände verschwanden schnell unter Dracos Shirt.

„Hey!" Sofort rutschte der blonde erschrocken auf den anderen Stuhl zurück. „Du hast eiskalte Hände!" verteidigte er sein Verhalten und schob sich eine der Trauben in den Mund.

„Tut mir leid..." Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Zügen und auch er griff nach einem belegten Brötchen.

Zusammen aßen sie fast alles auf, bis auf einige Trauben und Erdbeeren, wobei sie sich bei letzteren wunderten, wo um diese Jahreszeit Erdbeeren wuchsen. Aber schließlich waren sie Zauberer und somit war fast nichts unmöglich.

„Fertig?" fragte Draco und wanderte ungeduldig durch das Zimmer, während Harry sich anzog und schließlich vor dem Schrank stand und etwas suchte.

„Moment noch..."

„Was suchst du denn?"

„Das hier!" Freudestrahlend zog er ein dunkelblau-schimmerndes Stück Stoff aus dem Schrank und entfaltete es.

„Dein... Tarnumhang?"

„Genau den. Los, komm her..." Lächelnd winkte Harry den Jungen zu sich, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und warf nun beiden den Umhang um. Sofort verschwanden sie.

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wie von Geisterhand. Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren vereinzelt Schüler zu sehen. Alle waren mehr als still und starrten traurig vor sich hin.

Gerade als die beiden auf halbem Weg beim Eingang waren, öffnete sich dieser und Ron, gefolgt von Hermione, krabbelte hindurch.

Beide sahen ziemlich niederschlagen aus. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore recht gehabt. Zumindest die Gryffindor machten sich Sorgen.

Harry wollte schon etwas sagen. Es tat weh, die besten Freunde so traurig zu sehen und noch nichts dagegen tun zu können.

Schnell verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco übernahm die Initiative, zog Harry in einen dunkleren, verlassenen Seitengang. Sofort drückte sich der schwarzhaarige an seinen Liebsten, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Harry... ich weiß, dass es schwer ist... Aber hab noch etwas Geduld...", flüsterte Draco beruhigend, strich durch Harrys Haare und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ich weiß... aber es tut so weh... ich möchte nicht, dass sie leiden... sie sind doch meine besten Freunde...", wisperte der ältere. Das Hermoine und Ron wegen ihm litten... Und er konnte nicht mal etwas dagegen unternehmen... oder besser... er durfte nicht.

Langsam löste sich Harry wieder von dem blonden, lächelte ihn an.

„Danke mein Süßer."

Draco nickte. „Schon ok... auch wenn ich gar nichts getan habe..."

„Du bist bei mir.. das reicht schon aus."

Ein zarter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des blonden.

„Harry... das..."

Des schwarzhaarigen Zeigefinger legte sich auf die Lippen des jüngeren, ließ ihn verstummen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit.", meinte er schlicht, ersetzte schließlich seinen Finger durch seine Lippen.

Kurz darauf lösten sie sich wieder.

Lächelnd sah Harry den kleineren an.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen... Dumbledore wartet sicher schon auf uns."

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten zog Harry den heruntergerutschten Umhang wieder über beide und ging mit Draco weiter.

Der blonde sagte nichts, bis sie endlich den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte.

„Cremetörtchen!", flüsterte er, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

Auf dem Boden kratzend schwenkte die Skulptur zur Seite, gab den Eingang zu einer Wendeltreppe frei.

Leise traten sie ein. Sofort leuchtete vor ihnen eine der Fackeln auf. Immer wenn sie eine Fackel passiert hatten, leuchtete die nächste auf. Hinter ihnen erlosch gleichzeitig die letzte. So brannten immer zwei Fackeln, begleiteten sie bis hinauf zur Bürotür des Schulleiters.

Ohne anzuklopfen traten sie ein. Bisher hatten sie den Tarnumhang nicht abgelegt.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja... Ich habe euch schon erwartet. Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr den Tarnumhang benutzt. Eine gute Idee, Harry."

Dumbledore legte das Buch, indem er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite und faltete die Hände.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte Harry den Umhang ab, faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen und zog Draco sanft zu den Sesseln vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Zu ihrer größten Überraschung saß in dem einen Sessel Snape, der sie leicht misstrauisch ansah.

Harry grinste ihn verlegen an, setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und zog den blonden kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß.

Dumbledore lächelte als er sah, wie Draco seine Arme um Harrys Hals legte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Snape beobachtete diese Szene mit offenem Mund. Vielleicht hatte er so eine Ahnung gehabt, aber jetzt war es ja raus.

Harry sah ihn durchdringend an. „Bitte... das hier," er schlang sanft seine Arme um Dracos Taille und zog ihn an sich, „soll in der nächsten Zeit noch geheim bleiben. Wir möchten nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Es wird genügen, wenn alle erfahren, dass Voldemort tot ist."

Draco nickte zustimmend, kuschelte sich enger an Harry. Dieser legte seinen Kopf leicht gegen des blonden Schulter.

Der Schulleiter sah die beiden mit einem Lächeln an, ließ seinen Blick schließlich auf Snape ruhen, der ein leises „Meinetwegen" brummte.

Dann endlich kam Dumbledore auf das gerade angesprochene Thema: „Harry, du sagtest gerade, Voldemort wäre tot. Seit ihr euch dessen wirklich sicher?"

„Ziemlich sicher.", nickte Draco und wurde gleichzeitig traurig. „Es war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche und sein Umhang zu sehen."

Dumbledore nickte und fragte leise: „Und dein Vater, Draco? Ist er wirklich... tot?"

Man merkte, dass dies Draco nun doch wieder ziemlich nahe ging. Traurig senkte er den Kopf, nickte und vergrub schließlich sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge. Beruhigend strich dieser über den Rücken seines Liebsten, spielte manchmal mit einigen Haarsträhnen des Blondschopfes.

„Das tut mir leid." In diesen vier Worten, die Dumbledore einfach so im Raum stehen ließ, lag soviel Mitgefühl, dass sich Draco schnell wieder beruhigte. Trotzdem blieb er an Harry gekuschelt sitzen, genoss die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die dieser ihm zukommen ließ.

Snape wand den Blick ab. So etwas wollte er nicht mit ansehen.

„Aber Severus.", lächelte Dumbledore ihn an. „Schau dir die beiden doch an. Freu dich für sie!"

Snape grummelte vor sich hin, schaute die beiden an und lächelte kurz gezwungen, ehe er wieder ernst wurde und auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände starrte.

Harry und Draco grinsten einander an, aber auch Draco wurde sofort wieder ernst und versteckte erneut sein Gesicht.

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd, lehnte sich zurück und sagte schließlich: „Harry, Draco, wie ihr sicher gelesen habt, ist die ganze Schule in Aufruhr wegen eures Verschwindens. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich recht in Sorge und ich glaube, da war ich nicht der Einzige."

Schnell warf er einen wissenden Blick zu Severus, der ihn böse anstierte.

Dumbledore zuckte die Schultern, wand sich wieder den beiden Gryffindor zu und fragte nach einem kurzen Lächeln: „Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn ihr mir erzählt, was überhaupt genau passiert ist?"

Fragend blickte Harry in Dracos graue Augen. Der blonde nickte, kuschelte sich an den älteren und schloss die Augen. Er war plötzlich so müde, dass er diese nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Harry lächelte, hauchte seinem Liebsten einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bei dem Snape leicht angewidert die Augen verdrehte.

Erst dann begann der schwarzhaarige zu erzählen.

Der Schulleiter und der Hauslehrer hörten gespannt zu.

Draco drückte sich schutzsuchend an den anderen, als dieser vom Tod Lucius' erzählte. Beruhigend strich er dabei über den Rücken des blonden, zog ihn näher an sich.

Als Harry geendet hatte, war es still. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Schließlich brach Draco die Stille mit einem Seufzen. „Ok, Leute. Es reicht mit dem Mitleid..."

Kurz sah er jeden an, blieb dann bei Dumbledore hängen und fragte: „Also Professor, was meinten Sie mir dieser Überraschung?"

To be continued...

So, das war mal wieder von meiner Seite g

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe... aber ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress.. na ja, egal ;

Bis bald!

Sora .


	19. Act 18

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

Kapitel 18 ist endlich da.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! gg

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF

oder

GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)

-Act 18-

Zuerst waren alle etwas verblüfft, schließlich traf es Draco am schlimmsten.

Dumbledore fasste sich am schnellsten wieder, nickte dem blonden zu und lächelte, ohne auf das vorige Thema einzugehen.

„Ich habe mir das so gedacht, dass…"

Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich vor, schilderte haargenau wie er sich die Wiederkehr vorgestellt hatte.

Da es ja Halloween war, sollten sie sich verkleiden.

Harry und Draco wollten als Vampire gehen und Snape verkleidete sich als Skelett. Dumbledore, der ja immer einen komischen Sinn für Humor hatte, beschloss als Clown zu gehen.

Man stelle sich nur mal vor: Ein alter Zauberer mit langem, weißen Bart und Kopfhaaren steckt in dem kunterbunten Kostüm eines Clowns mit übergroßen Schuhen und womöglich noch mit bunter Zipfelmütze. Und das an Halloween!

Harry konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen, als er sich dieses etwas seltsame Bild vorstellte. Das war einfach zu komisch.

Verwundert sah Draco seinen Liebsten an. „Was ist so witzig?", fragte er.

Abrupt hörte Harry auf zu lachen.

„Du weißt nicht, was ein Clown ist?", fragte er ungläubig.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hast du jetzt etwas, worauf du dich freuen kannst.", schmunzelte der schwarzhaarige, küsste seinen Liebsten sanft auf die Wange.

Draco nickte lächelnd, kuschelte sich leicht in Harrys Arme.

Dumbledore beobachtete das Pärchen lächelnd.

„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern, aber wir sollten uns jetzt langsam fertig machen. Die Halloween-Party fängt in knapp zwei Stunden an. Auch und Harry, Draco, falls ihr Probleme habt mit den Reißzähnen… sagt mir Bescheid… ich kenn da einen sehr netten kleinen Zauber." Kurz zwinkerte er den beiden Jungen zu, die darauf anfingen zu kichern.

Snape erhob sich, ging wortlos davon und direkt in sein Büro.

Auch Draco rutschte von Harrys Schoß, stand auf und zog den anderen zu sich auf die Füße.

„Und wir gehen jetzt auch, schließlich soll es ja wirkliche eine Überraschung werden.", meinte der blonde, lächelte den Schulleiter an und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung, zog Draco somit noch näher an sich.

„Macht das, Junges, aber kommt nicht zu spät. Ich erwarte euch um Punkt halb Elf vor meinem Büro."

Beide Jungen nickte, verließen dann das Büro und gingen langsam die Treppen hinunter.

Wieder verhielten sich die Fackeln so, wie beim ersten Mal.

Kurz bevor sie die Rückseite des Wasserspeiers erreicht hatten, warfen sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang über und traten auf den Gang hinaus.

Dort herrschte nun schon etwas regeres Treiben und da Crabbe und Goyle mal wieder unschuldige Ravenclaws in der Nähe ärgerten, beachtete niemand, wie die Skulptur zur Seite schwang und kurz darauf wieder auf ihrem Platz stand.

Unbemerkt schlichen sich die beiden Gryffindor vorbei, gelangten Dank des Umhangs ungesehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor und schließlich auch auf ihr Zimmer.

Seufzend ließ sich der blonde auf Harrys Bett fallen, kuschelte sich ans Kissen und vergrub die Nase darin.

Harry schmunzelte: „Ist es in meinem Bett so bequem?"

Langsam ging er zum Bett, ließ sich neben seinem Liebsten nieder und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Draco erschauderte leicht unter den Berührungen, drehte sich um und zog den schwarzhaarigen zärtlich zu sich herunter. Sanft vergrub er seine Nase an Harrys Hals, schnupperte an ihm.

„Du riechst viel besser…", murmelte er, zog den älteren ganz zu sich herunter, sodass dieser nun auf ihm lag.

„Nicht Süßer…", flüsterte Harry, rutschte von Draco und legte sich neben diesen. „Ich bin zu schwer dafür."

Energisch schüttelte Draco den Kopf als er das hörte. „Du bist nicht schwer, nicht mit diesem Körper.", entgegnete er, setzte sich auf und betrachtete Harry eingehend und strich schließlich mit einer Hand über dessen Seite, Taille, Hüfte bis hin zur Mitte seines Oberschenkels.

Der schwarzhaarige erzitterte leicht, folgte Dracos Hand mit seinen Augen und sah schließlich in des blonden lächelndes Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich… alles an dir… und glaub mir… du bist nicht zu schwer.", flüsterte dieser schließlich, beugte sich hinunter und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss.

Lächelnd schlang der Ältere seine Arme um Dracos Taille, zog ihn auf sich herunter und erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen als Harry ein Bein zwischen Dracos Beine schob, eines seiner Beine umklammerte und ihn an sich zog, sodass er ziemlich alles an Harry spüren konnte.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl und Draco konnte kaum genug bekommen, drückte sich kurze Zeit später auch schon enger an seinen Liebsten.

Dieser bat sogleich um Einlass in Dracos Mund, welcher ihm schnell gewährt wurde.

Harry schloss die Augen, genoss Draco in vollen Zügen.

Mit leichter Verlegenheit stellte er fest, dass ihn der blonde immer mehr erregte, je enger er sich an ihn kuschelte und dabei leicht auf Harrys Körper herumrutschte.

Der ehemalige Slytherin suchte nur eine bequeme Stellung, die weder Harry noch ihm selbst unangenehm war. Dabei spürte er, wie sich in der Hose des anderen etwas tat.

Dennoch tat es verdammt gut, seinen Liebsten so zu spüren, zu spüren, welche Wirkung man selbst auf jemand anderen haben konnte.

Leicht lächelte Draco in den Kuss hinein, wurde leidenschaftlicher, was auch wiederum seine Spuren hinterließ.

Harrys Wangen färbten sich rötlich. Mit sanften Bewegungen strich er über den Rücken des blonden, löste sich erst von ihm als er keine Luft mehr hatte.

Entschuldigend lächelte der Gryffindor.

Draco kicherte. „Daran müssen wie aber noch üben…"

Harry nickte, zog den anderen zu sich hinunter, versteckte sein Gesicht an dessen Hals und schnupperte. „Du riechst so gut…", flüsterte er, schmiegte sich noch enger an den schlanken Körper auf ihm.

„Stimmt nicht…", wisperte dieser zurück, kuschelte auch. Leise seufzte der ehemalige Slytherin, legte sich bequem hin, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl des anderen unter ihm.

„Hey! Nicht einschlafen…", protestierte Harry.

„Noch bin ich wach… Aber so kann ich dich besser genießen.", kam die leise gehauchte Antwort.

Der schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Du bist so süß…", sagte er leise und sah in die grauen Augen des jüngeren.

„Komm… wie sollten uns langsam mal fertig machen…", wechselte dieser das Thema und Harry wusste genau, weshalb er das tat. Er wollte seinem Liebsten nicht widersprechen. Dies würde eh nur wieder zu liebevollen Streitereien führen.

„Ist gut…", antwortete er deshalb, gab dem blonden noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen ehe er ihn von sich herunter schob und vom Bett aufstand.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er beim Schrank, suchte sich schwarze, enge Klamotten heraus und legte sie auf das Bett, dann zog er seine Hose und seinen Pulli aus, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts dastand.

Draco grinste als er das sah, wurde aber sogleich wieder ernst als er den geschundenen Körper sah.

„Warte mal…", meinte er, rutschte über das Bett und bleib kniend vor ihm sitzen. „Die Wunden sollten vielleicht verarztet werden… Am besten, wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey, die kann das besser als ich."

Harry sah an sich herab, nickte dann. „Aber nur, wenn du deine Wunden auch behandeln lässt."

Verwirrt sah der blonde den anderen an.

„Hier und hier und hier…" Lächelnd deutete Harry auf einige Schürfwunden und Schnitte von denen Draco noch gar nichts wusste.

Normalerweise hätte er es merken müssen, da sie sich ja auf seinem eigenen Körper befanden.

„Hab ich noch gar nicht gemerkt… Aber gut, wenn du es willst."

„Ja, ich will es.", sagte der schwarzhaarige, schnappte sich wieder seine Klamotten und zog sich an. Als er seine Schuhe an und seinen Tarnumhang geschnappt hatte, hielt er seinem Liebsten die Hand hin. „Na komm… Bringen wir es hinter uns…", grinste er.

„Aber immer doch…", grinste Draco zurück, nahm die Hand, drückte sie leicht, ehe er sie wieder losließ um sich die Schuhe an zu ziehen.

Dann stellte er sich neben Harry, nahm wieder dessen Hand. „Kann losgehen…", meinte er nur und wartete, bis der andere den Tarnumhang um sie geworfen hatte.

Gemeinsam und so leise es ging verließen sie das Zimmer, gingen die Treppen hinunter.

Vom Gemeinschaftsraum herauf drangen Stimmen. Für Harry und Draco war klar, dass der Raum vermutlich gut gefüllt war und dass es schwieriger werden würde, Gryffindor zu verlassen ohne gesehen zu werden.

Langsam schlichen sie weiter, betraten den Raum und tatsächlich war der Raum erfüllt von Stimmen, deren Besitzer im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt saßen.

Gerade als Harry und Draco überlegen wollten, wie sie am besten ungesehen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, klappte auch schon das Portrait zur Seite. Eine Erstklässlerin kam herein.

Kurz sahen sich Harry und Draco an, grinsten und hastete auf den Ausgang zu und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an, ehe das Portrait wieder zurück klappte.

„Glück gehabt…", wisperte der blonde.

Harry nickte, drückte Dracos Hand, die er die ganze Zeit hatte festgehalten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Krankenstation, warteten bis der Gang leer war und sie unbemerkt eintreten konnten.

Drinnen waren alle Betten leer, nur Madam Pomfrey saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Nebenzimmer, den man durch die offene Tür sehen konnte.

Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, sah die Krankenschwester auf, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie leise, stand auf und betrat das Behandlungszimmer.

„Nicht erschrecken, Madam… Wir sinds nur.." antwortete der ehemalige Slytherin freundlich und zog den Tarnumhang herunter, legte ihn sich über den Arm.

Trotz der Warnung schreckte die Frau zurück, sah die beiden Jungen, die sie freundlich anlächelten, nur geistesabwesend an.

„Mr Potter… Mr Malfoy…", brachte sie nur heraus.

Die beiden nickten.

„Wo waren Sie? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und wirkte plötzlich wieder so munter wie zuvor, musterte die beiden. „Mr Potter… wo haben Sie die ganzen Schürfwunden und Schnitte her? … Warten Sie einen Moment… Das haben wir gleich… Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich… Ich hole schnell meinen Zauberstab…"

Nun war sie wieder in ihrem Element, wuselte durch die Station und ehe sich Harry versah, saß er nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf einem der Betten.

Draco kicherte, setzte sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl und überschlug die Beine.

Madam Pomfrey kam mit ihrem Zauberstab zurück, sah Draco an. „Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie das so lustig finden, können Sie sich auch gleich ausziehen. Sie beide waren fas 14 Stunden verschwunden und ich glaube kaum, dass die Wunden auf Ihren Armen die einzigen sind.", sagte sie streng, sah dann zu dem schwarzhaarigen, der zufrieden vor sich hingrinste.

Draco fand dies gemein, aber da er sich keinen Ärger mit der Krankenschwester einhandeln wollte, zog er sich langsam den Pullover aus.

Madam Pomfrey besah sich derweil Harrys Wunden. Bei manchen tupfte sie eine grünliche Flüssigkeit darauf, die anfangs etwas brannte, aber schon Minuten später war sie verschwunden, genauso wie die Wunde, die betupft wurde.

Die ganz kleinen Wunden tippte Madam Pomfrey nur leicht mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs an, und auch diese waren verheilt.

Nun waren nur noch die großen Wunden, an der Zahl insgesamt fünf Stück, zu sehen.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass keine Narben zurückbleiben, aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun.", meinte die Krankenschwester, nachdem sie die Wunden eingehend angeschaut hatte.

Harry nickte nur verstehend, sah hinüber zu Draco, der zugeschaut, aber seinen Pullover vor seinen Bauch gedrückt hatte.

Harry lächelte aufmunternd.

„So… diese Tinktur müssen Sie 24 Stunden drauf lassen. Decken sie die Wunden hiermit ab und lassen sie kein Wasser daran.", wies Madam Pomfrey an, die eine Flasche mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit und seltsames Pergament in Händen hielt, setzte sich wieder zu Harry und strich mit einem Pinsel die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit auf die Wunden, deckte sie sogleich mit dem Pergament ab, das Sekunden später farblos wurde.

Harrys Haut begann zu kribbeln.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Mr Malfoy…", sagte die Frau, drehte sich Draco zu, als sie alle Wunden betupft und abgedeckt hatte. „Geben Sie mir mal den Pullover… So kann ich Sie ja nicht untersuchen."

Widerwillig legte Draco den Pulli weg.

Madam Pomfreys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die vielen Narben sah.

„Himmel! Wer hat Ihnen das angetan?!", fragte sie, wurde bleich. Schnell lief sie zum Regal, indem so viele Flaschen und Gefäße mit Tinkturen, Kräutern und Salben standen. Mit den Augen überflog sie die Beschriftungen, nahm dann einen kleinen Pott heraus und ging wieder zurück zu dem blonden.

„Legen Sie sich hin. Ich kann die Narben zwar nicht ungeschehen machten, aber diese Salbe bewirkt, dass sie verblassen.", erklärte die Krankenschwester und Draco legte sich bereitwillig aufs Bett.

„Die Salbe riecht etwas unangenehm, doch sie wirkt und das ist ja die Hauptsache.", fuhr Madam Pomfrey fort, begann dann die Salbe auf Dracos Bauch zu verteile. Sofort war sie eingezogen und ein leicht unangenehmer Geruch lag im Zimmer, der aber schnell verflogen war. „So… und jetzt noch die übrigen Wunden..", murmelte sie, griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und der giftgrünen Flüssigkeit und verarztete Draco wie Harry zuvor auch.

Dann sah sie direkt in die grauen Augen des ehemaligen Slytherins. „Wer hat Ihnen diese Narben zugefügt?"

To be continued… 

Hehehe bin ich nicht fies? g

Tja.. jetzt müsst ihr euch wohl wieder gedulden....

MfG Sora - - --


	20. Act 19

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

So, wieder ein neues Kapitel g

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF 

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

**-Act 19-**

Kurz zögerte Draco, sah Hilfe suchend zu Harry, welcher sich sofort neben ihn setzte und seine Hand nahm.

Madam Pomfrey hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts und lächelte nur wissend.

Endlich gab der Blonde einen Ton von sich. „Mein Vater…", antwortete er, lehnte sich an seinen Liebsten und schloss die Augen.

Entsetzte Augen sahen ihn an. Langsam setzte sich die Krankenschwester.

„Der eigenen Vater… Kaum zu glauben… Ich muss Albus davon in Kenntnis setzen.", murmelte sie mehr mit sich selbst als mit den Jungen. Schnell stand sie auf, hastete auf die Tür zu. „Ach ja, Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind. Ich komme gleich wieder…", fügte sie streng hinzu, verließ dann die Krankenstation und kam kaum fünf Minuten später mit dem Schulleiter wieder.

„Was muss ich hören?", fragte er, lächelte die beiden Jungen freundlich an. „Das hat Lucius getan?", fragte er weiter und bekam von Draco nur ein Nicken. Leicht schmiegte er sich wieder an den schwarzhaarigen, der ihn schützend in den Arm nahm.

„Ich glaube, es war ein Auftrag von Voldemort.", sagte der ehemalige Slytherin.

„Könnte ich mir gut vorstellen…", sagte der Schulleiter, während er Madam Pomfrey leicht in den Arm nahm, nachdem diese bei Voldemorts Namen kreidebleich geworden war und einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. „Also wirklich Poppy… So langsam solltest du dich aber an diesen Namen gewöhnt haben…"

„Ich weiß…", seufzte die Krankenschwester, verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.

Dumbledore sah ihr kurz nach und wand sich schließlich den beiden Jungen zu.

„Wie ich sehe,", begann er, „wurdet ihr von Poppy bereits ausreichend versorgt."

„ja, Madam Pomfrey hat uns fast schon gezwungen.", grinste Harry, wobei er Draco enger an sich drückte.

Abwesend betrachtete der Schulleiter die beiden, nickte dann.

„Macht euch fertig, die andere werden sich wohl gerade auf den Weg in die große Halle machen."

Die Jungen nickten, zogen sich wieder an und verließen die Krankenstation.

Gut versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang gingen sie durch die fast leergefegten Gänge. Vereinzelt kamen ihnen Schüler und Schülerinnen entgegen, verkleidet als Werwölfe, Skelette und andere unheimliche Gestalten.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, trotzdem nahmen sie den Umhang erst ab, als sich ihre Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich frag mich, warum die immer so einen Aufstand nur wegen ein paar Narben machen…" regte sich Draco auf, ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen.

„Ach… reg dich nicht so auf.", meinte Harry, der bereits ausgezogen war und gerade in die schwarze Hose schlüpfte.

„Ich reg mich ja gar nicht auf…", murmelte der blonde, seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, zog das Kissen über sein Gesicht.

„Ach Draco…", seufzte der andere, krabbelte neben den jüngeren aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Hm?" Langsam nahm der blonde das Kissen vom Gesicht und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Liebsten.

„Nun mach nicht so ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Ein Lächeln macht dich viel süßer…", sagte der schwarzhaarige leise, legte einen Arm über den Bauch des ehemaligen Slytherins.

„Na gut… Aber nur, wenn ich jetzt noch ein bisschen mit dir kuscheln und heut Nacht in deinem Arm einschlafen darf.", grinste dieser, zog Harry näher an sich bis dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust lag.

Harry lächelte, schmiegte sich an. „Darfst du alles… und noch viel mehr…", flüsterte er leise und genoss die Nähe.

Der blonde nickte, schloss die Augen.

„Mein Schatz… Du bist süß…", sagte er leise.

Zehn Minuten etwa lagen sie einfach nur da, kuschelten leicht und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

„Wir sollten langsam mal runter…", unterbrach Harry schließlich die angenehme Stille.

„Hast recht… Aber _SO_ lass ich dich nicht raus…", grinste Draco, strich über die nackte Brust des anderen.

„So zeig ich mich auch nur dir…", sagte der ältere, lächelte verführerisch.

„Na dann ist ja gut." In Windeseile schob der Blonde seinen Liebsten von sich, sprang vom Bett und zog sich um. „Du bist ja immer noch nicht fertig!", grinste er schließlich als er sich seine Schuhe schnappte und anzog.

„Hab grad was schönes mit ansehen dürfen.", grinste Harry zurück, schnappte sich den dünnen Pulli, den er sich herausgelegt hatte und zog ihn an.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch die richtige Kriegsbemalung…", meinte der schwarzhaarige.

„Das lassen wir Dumbledore machen. Oder kennst du einen Zauber dafür?" Draco kam auf Harry zu, schlang einen Arm um dessen schmale Taille und lächelte.

„Nein, ich kenn keinen… Du auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein… Also komm, lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen. Der soll uns den letzten Schliff geben."

Harry nickte, griff nach seinem Tarnumhang und war ihn über sie beide.

Schließlich gingen beide hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort auf den Gang.

Schnell liefen sie zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sich gerade der Wasserspeier in Bewegung setzte und ein seltsam aussehendes Wesen erschien. Langer, grauer Bart, bunte Zipfelmütze, die am Ende Glöckchen befestigt hatte. Ein bunt gemusterter Strampelanzug mit eingesetztem Bauchpolster, damit man etwas rundlicher aussah. Dazu noch bunte Schuhe, ebenfalls mit je einem Glöckchen an der Schuhspitze.

Als Harry das sah, musste er sich schwerlich das Lachen verkneifen. Auch Draco ging es nicht anders. Grinsend zog er den Umhang herunter und betrachtete den Schulleiter.

Als dieser sie sah, lächelte er, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Na, wie gefalle ich euch?", fragte er ernst, trat auf die beiden zu und grinste.

„Perfekt, Professor!", grinste Harry, hielt sich an der Schulter des ehemaligen Slytherins fest.

„Freut mich." Meinte Dumbledore und besah sich die Jungen eingehend. „Bei euch kann man aber noch was ändern.", lächelte er schließlich und ging an den beiden vorbei, winkte ihnen. „Kommt mit!"

Draco sah Harry an, kicherte leise und nahm dann dessen Hand, zog ihn mit sich.

„Komm du Kichererbse...", sagte er leise, worauf dieser nur noch mehr kicherte.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte plötzlich der Schulleiter, der stehen geblieben und zurück geschaut hatte.

„Ich glaube, Ihr Anblick fasziniert ihn so...", grinste Draco, nahm seinen Gryffindor in den Arm und drückte ihn.

Dumbledore grinste wissend, winkte ihnen wieder zu. „Zum Kuscheln habt ihr später noch genug Zeit. Aber Halloween ist nur einmal im Jahr..."

Beide Jungen wurden leicht rot, liefen dann schnell hinter dem Schulleiter her, der sie in den Raum führte, indem Draco auch nach Gryffindor übergewechselt war.

„Stellt euch nebeneinander vors Feuer und schließt die Augen.", wies der alte Professor an.

Beide gehorchten und taten das, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Dieser holte seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche, wies erst auf Harry, murmelte etwas und dann auf Draco, murmelte wieder etwas.

Beide spürten, wie sich etwas kühles über ihr Gesicht legte. Kurz darauf schmiegte sich seidiger Stoff um die Schultern.

„So, fertig...", lächelte Dumbledore und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, sah zu Draco hinüber.

„Wow...",g ab er nur von sich.

Um den Körper des Blonden schmiegte s ich ein dunkelblau glänzender, seidiger Stoff. Das Gesicht war fahl, unter den Augen waren dunkle Ringe und aus dem Mundwinkel lief ein rotes Rinnsal als hätte Draco gerade eben erst Blut getrunken. Das Beste waren aber die spitzen Eckzähne. Als der ehemalige Slytherin die Augen öffnete sah Harry die nächste Veränderung: Dracos Augen waren nicht mehr grau, sondern blutrot, was ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh.

„Hast recht... WOW!", sagte nun auch der blonde als er Harry entdeckte. Dieser sah nämlich fast genauso aus, nur hatte Harry einen schwarzglänzenden Umhang über.

„Ich denke, ihr seid mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.", lächelte Dumbledore, nachdem sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Ja, sind wir.", lächelte beide, betrachteten sich immer noch.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt zu den anderen gehen.", schlug Dumbledore vor, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Den Tarnumhang kannst du getrost hier lassen. Ich lasse ihn dann von Dobby in euer Zimmer bringen.", sagte der Schulleiter als er den unentschlossenen Blick Harrys sah, der immer wieder von dem Umhang zu Draco, dann zu Dumbledore selbst und wieder zurück zum Umhang blickte.

Harry sah auf, nickte dann und legte den Tarnumhang schließlich auf den Tisch.

Dann lächelte er, ging zur Tür und stellte sich neben den ehemaligen Slytherin.

Dumbledore lächelte und trat durch die bereits geöffnete Tür auf den Gang hinaus. Harry und Draco folgten.

Der Gang war menschenleer und so brauchten sie auch den Tarnumhang nicht mehr.

Zielstrebig ging der Schulleiter zur Großen Halle, blieb vor der Tür stehen, nickte den beiden Jungen noch einmal zu und betrat dann den Raum.

Dieser war mit brennenden Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten übersät. Auch Kürbisse schwebten umher und dazwischen die Geister, die in Hogwarts wohnten.

Alle blickten auf, als Dumbledore wie immer hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Masse von Schüler ging. Einige fingen an zu kichern. Der Schulleiter quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Die Lehrer saßen an den unzähligen Tischen, die verteilt im Raum standen.

Dumbledore selbst schritt nach vorne ans Rednerpult. Sofort verstummte alles und es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Harry und Draco standen immer noch nebeneinander an der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür. Niemand hatte sie bisher bemerkt, da der Schulleiter alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Meine lieben Schüler.", begann er und guckte in die Runde. „Unsere Langvermissten Gryffindor Harry und Draco sind endlich wieder unter uns."

Kurz lächelte er zu den beiden hin.

Nun sahen auch die anderen die Schüler zur Tür. Ein spitzer Schrei wurde vernehmbar und ein braunhaariges Mädchen stürzte aus der Menge, direkt auf die beiden zu und fiel ihnen um den Hals.

„Herm…", murmelte Harry und umarmte das Mädchen.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht… Wo wart ihr nur die ganze Zeit?", schluchzte sie leise.

Ein rothaariger Junge kam hinzu, sah genauso besorgt, aber dennoch erleichtert die beiden an.

„Ist alles OK mit euch?", fragte Ron.

Weder Ron noch Hermoine waren verkleidet. Scheinbar wollten sie nicht feiern.

„Nun beruhigt euch mal wieder.", sagte Draco schließlich leise und schaute erst auf Hermoine, dann auf Ron und schließlich auf Harry. „Uns geht es gut."

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seid.", schniefte Hermoine leise, löste sich von Harry und fiel Draco um den Hals.

Dieser sah sich verwirrt um. Mit solch einem Überfall hatte er nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Er lächelte aber dennoch, nahm das Mädchen in den Arm und drückte sie.

Ein lautes Räuspern wurde vernehmbar und alle blickten wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Ihr könnt alles später klären, lasst uns aber jetzt erst feiern. Halloween ist schließlich nur einmal im Jahr." Er grinste, klatschte in die Hände.

Sofort erschienen auf den Tischen kleine Snacks und Getränke.

Hermoine löste sich von Draco, stellte sich neben Ron und nahm dessen Hand. „Erzählt alles... bitte...", bat sie leise und blickte die beiden Jungen an. Ron nickte tatkräftig mit den Kopf. Auch er wollte alles erfahren.

„Nun mal langsam...", ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Dumbledore hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und betrachtete Ron und Hermoine nun. „Ihr seid ja gar nicht verkleidet... Hm... das müssen wir ändern...", grinste er.

Hermoine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Ich möchte mich nicht verkleiden...", sagte sie leise.

„Mir geht es genauso. Außerdem sehen Harry und Draco so gut aus, dass wir dagegen nur kleine Lichtlein sein werden.", sagte nun auch Ron und guckte die beiden anderen an, lächelte.

„Na, wenn ihr meint. Aber lasst euch später alles erzählen. Hat schließlich noch Zeit. Freut euch lieber, dass die beiden wieder da sind.", sagte Dumbledore leise und verabschiedete sich wieder, ging zum Tisch an dem auch die Professoren McGonagall und Snape saßen.

„Harry... sag jetzt was los war.", bat Hermoine eindringlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise und hätte am Liebsten Dracos Hand genommen, aber sein Versprechen hinderte ihn daran. „Später Herm, später."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber...", kam es nur von Draco, der sich Harry am Arm schnappte und mit zu einem freien Tisch zog. Die beiden anderen Gryffindor folgten nur widerwillig und setzten sich.

Immer wieder an diesem Abend kamen Schüler und fragten, was denn los gewesen sei.

Keiner bekam eine Antwort. Sie wurden jedes Mal auf den nächsten Tag vertröstet.

_To be continued..._

----------------------------------

So, das war mal wieder von meiner Seite g

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe... aber ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress.. na ja, egal

Bis bald!

Sora .


	21. Act 20

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

Kapitel 20. Unsere Geschichte nähert sich dem Ende...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF 

oder

**GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)**

**-Act 20-**

Es wurde spät an diesem Abend und die letzten Schüler verließen erst weit nach Mitternacht die Große Halle.

Harry und Draco waren einige der Letzten, die in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen und sich eigentlich zur Ruhe legen wollten, wären da nicht einige neugierige Gryffindor gewesen, die sich frech an ihre Fersen hefteten und sie bis hinauf vor ihr Zimmer begleiteten.

Freundlich aber dennoch bestimmt warfen die beiden Jungen die Tür hinter sich zu, verriegelten sie mit allen möglichen Zaubern, die sie kannten und begannen dann damit, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen.

Beide waren schüchtern und sehr vorsichtig miteinander.

Immer wieder ließ Harry seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut des ehemaligen Slytherin gleiten. Dieser entspannte sich zusehends.

„Lass uns schlafen... ok?", bat der Schwarzhaarige, als sie beide nur noch Boxershorts anhatten und Draco plötzlich gähnen musste.

„Ja... ist wohl besser... Dein oder mein Bett?"

„Was ist dir lieber?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Egal... solange ich kuscheln darf", murmelte der Blonde und schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten.

„Na dann...", hauchte dieser, schlang die Arme um die Taille des Jüngeren und ließ sich einfach mit ihm nach hinten fallen auf sein Bett.

„Huch... nich so stürmisch", grinste Draco, schmiegte sich an den anderen.

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil ich sonst wieder wach wird...", murmelte der ehemalige Slytherin.

„Ist mein Liebling müde?", kam die leise Frage von Harry, welcher sich nun richtig aufs Bett legte und den anderen zu sich zog.

„Ja... hundemüde...", murmelte der wieder, hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Schlaf schön, mein Süßer...", hauchte er leise, schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

„Danke... du auch..."

Kurze Zeit später schliefen beiden bereits tief und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch ein lautes Klopfen geweckt.

„Harry! Draco! Aufwachen!!", ertönte Rons Stimme.

Alle aus dem Haus waren ungeduldig, wollten endlich wissen, was passiert war. Das komplette Haus stand nun vor der Tür der beiden und Ron hämmerte immer noch eifrig gegen die Tür.

Verschlafen öffnete Harry die Augen, sah, dass die Tür bald nicht mehr halten würde. Nur ungern löste er sich aus der Umarmung des süßen Blonden neben ihm, deckte ihn dann wieder zu.

Draco murmelte etwas unverständliches, schlief aber weiter und kuschelte sich etwas mehr ans Kissen.

Langsam trottete Harry zur Tür, löste die Zauber, die die Tür noch im Schloss hielten und öffnete sie dann, bekam beinahe Rons Faust ab.

„Hey... nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden...", murmelte er, sah sich plötzlich von allen Gryffindors belagert, die in das Haus gefunden hatten.

„Warum weckt ihr uns? Was wollt ihr?"

Klar, er konnte sich denken, was sie wollten. Dennoch wollte er nichts sagen, nicht ohne Draco.

„Jetzt erzähl uns schon, was alles passiert ist", bettelte Ron und die anderen fielen in das Gebettel ein. „Seid ruhig. Ich kann nur einem zu hören... Außerdem will ich es jetzt nicht erzählen... Sonst kommen die anderen aus den anderen Häusern und wollen es auch hören und zweimal erzählen tu ich es nicht", erklärte er und sah Ron an, ließ dann den Blick über die anderen schweifen. „Und dann schläft Draco noch und ihr wollt ihn doch nicht wecken, oder? Es könnte recht unangenehm werden..."

Sofort wurde es still im Gang. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Na gut... Aber erzähl uns bitte beim Frühstück was passiert ist", gab sich der Rothaarige schließlich geschlagen.

„Mal schauen...", grinste Harry frech, hörte dann leise Geräusche hinter sich aus dem Bett.

„Harry? Was'n los?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Wie? Oh, guten Morgen", lächelte der Gefragte, als er sich umgedreht hatte und in Dracos verschlafenes Gesicht sah. Er sah so richtig niedlich aus und ein Mädchen, welches etwas weiter hinten stand, quietschte leise bei dem Anblick auf.

Beinahe hätte Harry etwas erwiderte, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Er wusste ja selbst nur zu gut, wie süß der ehemalige Slytherin aussah, aber dennoch würde er ihn mit niemandem teilen.

„So, genug jetzt... Nervt uns beim Frühstück weiter", meinte er und schlug einfach die Tür vor Rons Nase zu.

Hermoine war die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden, hatte nichts gesagt, musste aber dennoch bei Harrys Reaktion gerade lächeln.

Ron verstand nichts. Diese Reaktion gerade eben war so unnatürlich für Harry gewesen.

Langsam verzogen sich die anderen und nur noch Hermoine und Ron standen vor der Tür.

„Was ist nur mit ihm?", fragte er leise.

„Er wird es uns sicher bald erzählen", lächelte das Mädchen. „Lass uns jetzt runter gehen..."

Ron nickte leicht, seufzte. „Hast ja recht...", meinte er leise und ging mit Hermoine zusammen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auch Draco war überrascht über Harrys Reaktion, lächelte diesen lieb an. „Eifersüchtig süßer?", fragte er leise.

„Schon möglich...", entgegnete Harry und ging zu Draco, krabbelte wieder zu diesem ins Bett.

„Noch müde oder wach genug um mit mir zu kuscheln?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit, worauf der Blonde lächeln musste.

„Zum Kuscheln bin ich immer wach genug", grinste er und schmiegte sich an den anderen. „Was wollten die denn alle?"

„Ach... sie wollten nur wieder wissen, was passiert ist..."

„Du hast es ihnen aber nicht gesagt oder?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin. Ich möchte, dass wir es zusammen erzählen", antwortete Harry und lächelte.

„Das ist gut... Meinst du sie werden verstehen, dass wir uns lieben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Aber ich hoffe es doch sehr..." Leise seufzte der Schwarzhaarige, drückte Draco an sich. „Wie wollen wir es ihnen erklären? Einfach in die Halle gehen und wild anfangen zu knutschen?"

Nun wurde der Blonde etwas rot. „Nein... nicht direkt...", murmelte er leise.

Harry kicherte. „Wir lassen uns Zeit. Versprochen", antwortete er und drückte Draco wieder an sich.

„Danke...", lächelte der, ließ seine Finger leicht über die Brust des Älteren gleiten.

„Mach mich nicht wahnsinnig...", hauchte Harry, ließ Draco aber machen und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Plötzlich unterbrach ein lautes Knurren die Stille. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wurde rot und Draco konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten dich mal füttern, was?", grinste er.

Harry nickte. „Ja... schon möglich...", meinte er leise, war immer noch rot.

„Hey... nich sauer sein...", bat Draco und gab dem anderen einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bin nich sauer... nur hungrig."

„Na dagegen können wir was machen, nicht?"

„Ja, aber schnell...", lächelte Harry nun als wieder sein Magen laut knurrte.

Wieder kicherte Draco. „Na dann komm...", meinte er und krabbelte langsam aus dem Bett. Schnell ging er zum Schrank, zog sich an.

„Na los, ich dachte, du hast Hunger", grinste er.

„Schon unterwegs", grinste Harry und stand wieder auf, ging zum Schrank und zog sich ebenfalls an. „So, fertig."

„Schön, dann lass uns gehen, ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, schnappte sich Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit zur Tür.

Sanft hielt dieser ihn aber zurück. „Harry... ich..."

„Hm? Oh... tut mir leid...", lächelte der Ältere und ließ die Hand los.

„Nein... mir tut's leid..."

„Hey... Draco... Liebling... dir muss nichts leid tun."

„Aber..."

„Sch...", sanft legte der andere einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen. „Kein Wort mehr... Es ist alles OK...", lächelte er.

Erleichtert atmete Draco aus, küsste zärtlich den Finger auf seinen Lippen. „Danke..."

Harry nickte, ersetzte seinen Finger durch seine Lippen und küsste den Jüngeren zärtlich.

„Lass uns jetzt frühstücken gehen... Sonst knabbere ich dich noch an", grinste er frech als er sich wieder gelöst hatte.

„Hätte nichts dagegen", grinste der Blonde, küsste Harry noch einmal und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

„Hey...", murmelte Harry, ging dann hinterher und zusammen mit Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Dort unten wurden sie bereits sehnlichst erwartet und sofort von allen Anwesenden belagert.

Alle wollten nun wissen, was überhaupt passiert war, doch Draco und Harry weigerten sich, etwas zu erzählen.

Wieder wurden die anderen auf später vertröstet.

Nachdem sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Auch wenn es noch recht früh war, Frühstück gab es schon und da Harrys Magen immer lauter knurrte beeilten sich die beiden, schleunigst hin zu kommen.

Die Halle war noch nicht sehr voll, nur einige Lehrer, darunter Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall saßen am Lehrertisch und aßen Brötchen.

Einige Schüler aus den anderen drei Häusern saßen an ihren Haustischen und unterhielten sich leise, verstummten aber als die beiden Gryffindor die Halle betraten.

Kurz lächelten sie den Lehrern zu, wünschten einen Guten Morgen und setzte sich dann hin, begannen zu essen.

Nach kurzer Zeit füllte sich die Halle schließlich und es wurde laut.

Wie bereits erwartet wurden die beiden nun auch von einigen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff angesprochen, die Slytherin hielten sich zurück, keiner wollte als Verräter zählen.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Blaise hinüber verriet Draco, dass dieser sich nur mit Mühe zurück hielt. Sicher wollte er auch alles erfahren, doch die Angst vor Crabbe und Goyle und den anderen Slytherins auf ihrer Seite machten ihm Angst. Das alles sah der ehemalige Slytherin in den Augen des Jungen.

Kurz nickte er, sah dann auch schon den Schulleiter auf sich und Harry zugehen.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht", lächelte er und Draco wurde prompt rot.

Harry musste grinsen, als er das sah. „Nicht so auffällig...", wisperte er zu seinem Draco hinüber, welcher sich nun wieder beruhigte und den Schulleiter verlegen anlächelte.

„Ihr seid doch sicher schon gefragt worden, was überhaupt passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

Beide Jungen nickten synchron. „Ron stand heute morgen mit allen Gryffindors vor unserer Tür und hat uns aus dem Schlaf gehämmert...", meinte Harry und warf dem Rothaarigen, der mit Hermoine ihnen gegenüber saß, einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu.

Ron duckte sich. „Tut mir leid... Aber wir wollen eben wissen, was passiert ist... Wir haben uns schließlich Sorgen um euch gemacht...", meinte er leise.

„Ist ja gut... Tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige nun.

Erleichtert seufzend setzte sich Ron entspannt hin, lächelte dann. „Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt", grinste er frech.

Dumbledore stand die ganze Zeit ruhig daneben, zauberte sich dann aber einen Hocker und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Bestimmt wollt ihr die anderen nicht länger warten lassen, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wenn wir dadurch den Blicken entgehen können und nicht mehr so doof gefragt werden, sicher", grinste nun Draco und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Ron.

Dieser zuckte erneut zusammen. „Was schaut ihr mich so an? Die anderen haben mich dazu gezwungen", meckerte er und zog eine Schnute.

Hermoine an seiner Seite kicherte vergnügt. „Du bist wirklich zu süß, Ronald Weasley, wenn du schmollst", meinte sie und gab ihrem Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dieser wurde sofort rot und die Farbe seiner Wangen machte bereits seinen Haaren Konkurrenz.

Harry und Draco grinsten, drehten sich dann wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Wie sollen wir das am Besten machen, Professor? Was schlagen Sie vor?", wollte der Blonde nun wissen.

Albus nickte. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ihr es gleich nach dem Frühstück, wenn alle noch in der Halle versammelt sind, erzählen könnt. Dann wäre es endlich aus der Welt und ihr könnt die Fragen, die vielleicht auftauchen werden vor allen Schülern beantworten."

Die Jungen nickten leicht. Beide waren es zwar gewohnt im Mittelpunkt und sozusagen im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber dennoch waren beide aufgeregt, da sie nun mal nicht oft die Gelegenheit hatten, vor der ganzen Schule eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr euch dann an den Lehrertisch setzen. Wie bei einer Pressekonferenz", grinste der Schulleiter.

Wieder nickten die Jungen nur, waren nun noch nervöser.

„Aber, aber... bleibt ganz ruhig. Wird schon schief gehen", ermunterte sie Dumbledore und stand auf, ging dann wieder zu den Lehrern hinauf auf seinen Platz und schlug mit dem Frühstücksmesser leicht an sein Saftglas.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann er. „Sicher wollt ihr alle wissen, was unseren beiden Gryffindors Harry und Draco gestern alles passiert ist. Die beiden werden es euch nach dem Frühstück hier in der Großen Halle erzählen, also wer neugierig ist, der kann gerne bleiben und zuhören."

Plötzlich war der Raum von Klatschen ausgefüllt, jeder blickte auf Draco und Harry, welche dadurch nur noch nervöser wurden.

„Verdammtes Lampenfieber...", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Entspann dich Harry... Du bist doch sonst nicht so", lächelte Hermoine ihm beruhigend zu.

Kurz sah der Schwarzhaarige sich um, sah alle Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff klatschen. Selbst einige Slytherins klatschten. Die meisten aber aus diesem Haus blickten verächtlich zu ihnen hinüber.

Harry atmete tief durch und wartete bis alle mit dem Frühstück fertig waren.

Erst dann winkte Dumbledore die beiden Jungen zum Lehrertisch hinauf, wo sie sich setzten.

Zu ihrer größten Verwunderung verließ keiner – nicht einmal einer der Slytherins – die Halle.

Alles war still und erwartete mit Heißhunger die Erzählung der beiden.

Leise begannen sie, erzählten von dem Licht im Zimmer, den Gängen. Schließlich auch von Voldemort und Dracos Vater und wie beide umgekommen waren.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, fragte nichts. Jeder hörte nur still zu.

Selbst als die beiden geendet hatten, war es immer noch mucksmäuschenstill. Die Slytherins starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Glaubt uns ruhig...", meinte Harry lächelnd als er den Blick sah. „Voldemort ist tot. Und der ganze Alptraum hat nun ein Ende", erklärte er weiter.

Draco saß nun schweigend neben ihm. Die Stelle, als sein Vater starb, hatte er Harry erzählen lassen. Er selbst hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht.

Dumbledore trat zu den beiden, nickte. „Ihr habt nun die ganze Geschichte gehört", lächelte er und legte je eine Hand auf Harrys und Dracos Schultern.

„Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ... Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wirklich tot ist?" fragte plötzlich ein Ravenclaw.

Irgendwie hatte Harry diese Frage bereits erwartet. Er nickte, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Solange Voldemort an der Macht war, oder auch nur lebte, war meine Narbe sehr gut zu sehen und tat immer wieder weh. Aber wenn ihr genau hinschaut, verblasst sie bereits und ich spüre sie nicht mehr. Das finde ich, ist der Beweis dafür, dass Voldemort wirklich tot ist", erklärte er.

Leises Gemurmel war zu hören und fast alle im Raum starrten ihn und vor allem die Narbe an, die tatsächlich bereits am Verblassen war.

„Nun ist es aber gut", meinte Dumbledore schließlich. „Ich glaube den beiden und wir werden sicher in einigen Tagen die Bestätigung bekommen."

Wieder war alles stumm, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Ihr dürft gehen", nickte der Schulleiter und drehte sich zu Harry und Draco. „Es war nett von euch, alles zu erzählen," sagte er leise. „Lasst euch nicht zu sehr von den anderen nerven."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte. „Ach was. Wir schaffen das schon", grinste er und blickte seinen Liebsten neben sich an. „Stimmts oder hab ich recht?"

„Hast recht", grinste Harry. „Lass uns gehen, ja?"

„Gern. Sie brauchen uns ja nicht mehr, oder Professor?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte. „Nein, ihr könnt gehen."

Die beiden Jungen nickte, verließen dann gemeinsam die Große Halle und liefen durch die Eingangshalle hinaus aus dem Schloss und hinunter zum See.

---

Die Wochen und Monate vergingen und das neue Jahr hatte bereits angebrochen. Der Frühling war hier auf Hogwarts besonders schön und langsam hielt es Draco selbst nicht mehr aus, ihre Beziehung länger geheim zu halten.

Bisher hatten sie es noch gut geschafft, aber Draco wollte mehr, wollte Harry auch in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen und mit ihm kuscheln...

Irgendwann mitten in der Woche ließen sie schließlich die Bombe platzen.

Draco war schon aufgeregt, vor allem, weil niemand wusste, was Sache war und vor allem, weil er nicht wusste, wie die anderen reagierten.

Er saß bereits in der Großen Halle beim Essen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Harry herein kam.

Sie hatten sich nicht abgesprochen. Harry hatte zu ihm nur gemeint, dass er sich etwas ausdenken würde und er, Draco, in der Halle auf ihn warten solle.

Alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet, der nun langsam zum Tisch der Gryffindor ging und dabei lächelte.

Es war ein anderes Lächeln als sonst. So eins, als ob er etwas vorhatte.

Hermione und Ron saßen Draco gegenüber. Auch sie wussten nichts von allem, auch wenn Hermione vielleicht etwas ahnte...

Alle blickten immer noch auf Harry, der nun vor Draco stehen blieb, sich herunterbeugte und den anderen einfach küsste.

Ein Raunen und Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen und einige Mädchen wurden bleich. Scheinbar hatten sie sich Chancen bei einem der beiden erhofft und diese waren gerade zerschlagen worden.

Draco blinzelte erst verwirrt, zog Harry dann aber weiter zu sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Sein Herz klopfte ziemlich heftig und seine Wangen waren rot, doch er war glücklich. So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Endlich wussten es alle und sie brauchten sich nicht mehr zu verstecken.

Ein Klatschen unterbrach den Kuss nach einer Weile und Dumbledores Stimme erklang: „Nun, da wir es nun wirklich alle wissen... Setzt euch bitte und ihr anderen esst bitte weiter", lächelte er.

Harry und Draco, nun beide etwas verlegen, nickten und Harry setzte sich neben seinen Geliebten.

Hermione blickte die beiden grinsend an. „Ihr hättet es ruhig früher sagen können."

Sie freute sich sichtlich für die beiden Jungen.

„Aber so war es doch auch ganz ok, oder?", fragte Draco leicht unsicher. Er hoffte, dass keiner seiner neuen Freunde ihnen böse war, dass sie es so lange geheim gehalten hatten.

„Solange ihr glücklich seid, ja", antwortete nun auch Ron, der zuerst etwas schockiert über den Kuss gewesen war, es aber doch schnell akzeptiert hatte.

Für diesen Satz bekam er ein glückliches Strahlen beider geschenkt.

Glücklich waren sie, das stand auf jeden Fall fest...

_ Ende Kapitel 20 _

---------------------------------

So, das war nun das 20. Kapitel... Und hier endet unsere Geschichte... Halt, stopp! Nich gleich weglaufen g

Ich hab natürlich auch noch einen kleinen Epilog für euch

Byebye Rebi -


	22. Epilog

**Halli, Hallo, Hallöle Alle zusammen!!! **

Das Letzte vom Letzten: Der Epilog. Hiermit endet die Geschichte von Draco und Harry. Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht und wir sehen uns vielleicht bei einer meiner anderen Geschichten wieder smile

Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sora - - --

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Genre:_ Romantik, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

DER LETZTE KAMPF 

oder

_GEGENSÄTZE ZIEHEN SICH AN (bzw. aus)_

**-Epilog-**

„Tja... das war also meine Geschichte. Wie ihr gelesen habt, ist ziemlich viel passiert, ehe Harry und ich unsere Liebe öffentlich Preis geben konnten. Aber zum Schluss ist doch alles wieder gut gegangen. Wie wir erst später von Dumbledore erfahren hatten, waren unsere Ketten etwas ganz besonderes. Sie waren einmalig und es gab kein weiteres Paar davon. Die Ketten zogen einander an, wenn ihre Besitzer starke Gefühle für einander hegten."

Ich sah ins Feuer, lächelte verträumt als ich an die Zeit zurück dachte.

„Es war schon schwierig, alles geheim zu halten, aber was tut man nicht alles für die große Liebe. Harry und ich sind übrigens immer noch zusammen, haben uns eine kleine Wohnung am Rande Londons genommen und sind sogar verlobt! Den Antrag hat mir mein Engel vor ein paar Wochen gemacht und nächsten Monat wollen wir dann endlich heiraten. Und sonst? Sonst ist eigentlich nichts mehr neu. Ron und Hermoine wohnen ganz in unserer Nähe, kommen uns auch öfters besuchen. Die beiden sind inzwischen auch verheiratet und Hermoine ist im zweiten Monat schwanger. Was es wird, weiß sie selbst noch nicht, aber sie sieht hübscher aus, als je zuvor."

Ich seufzte leise, schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja.. Das ganze ist jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre her, seit Voldemort nicht mehr lebt. Meine Mutter hat den Tod meines Vaters nur schwer überstanden. Doch nun geht es ihr wieder einigermaßen gut. Sie reist viel in der Weltgeschichte umher und bringt uns immer wieder kleine Souvenirs von allen nur erdenklichen Ländern mit. Unser ganzes Wohnzimmer ist bereits vollgestopft mir dem Zeug."

„Schatz? Kommst du?"

Harry erschien plötzlich in der Tür und ich sah auf. Er lächelte verführerisch, hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt.

„Ja, ich komme.", antwortete ich schließlich, erhob mich und ging zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn sanft.

Schließlich drehte ich mich noch einmal um, grinste schelmisch.

„Was jetzt noch kommt, ist weder für eure Augen noch für eure Ohren bestimmt, also lasst uns allein und träumt was schönes. Mein Engel und ich werden jetzt erst noch viel Spaß haben."

Mit diesen Worten machte ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu und verbrachte eine der wohl schönsten Nächte meines Lebens in den Armen meines Geliebten.

Owari

------------------------------------

So, das war es jetzt endgültig. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
